Entre historias y colmillos
by Taishou
Summary: Vampiros y Licantropos siempre han luchado por la supremacía, y aquello que parecía algo común en el pasado se volvió una abominación para el presente ¿Que pasará cuando Kenshin se vea derrumbado por la llegada de una mujer que corromperá en todo lo que él cree? Y más aun cuando tu sangre te llama ella, diciéndote que es ella, lo que más buscabas. BK.
1. Licantropos y Vampiros

**Entre historias y colmillos.**

 **/**

 **Capitulo 1: Licántropos y Vampiros**

 **/**

Guerra

Siempre había sido de la misma manera desde hace muchos años, esta vez no era la excepción. El único problema recaía en que la búsqueda no era por terreno, sino por alguien. Habían ya invadido mucho terreno en búsqueda de su igual. Aquel que había sido arrebatado de ellos en una emboscada.

¿Como sobrevivir en un mundo donde todo era caos? Siendo humano obviamente no era la respuesta. En esta época los humanos eran una parte más en la cadena alimenticia, muy por debajo de lo que era antes. Con la llegada y supremacía de los Cambia piel y Iluminados -como habían sido nombrados en aquel entonces- los humanos eran solo considerados parte más del ganado, eran hechos para criar, servir, cultivar y morir a manos de estos. Lo que al principio parecía una historia de fantasía pronto se volvió una pesadilla. Y aunque sus nombres empezaron como ellos, actualmente tienen otros nombres.

Licántropos.

Vampiros.

En esos largos años la batalla había sido constante, hasta que estos dos se unieron contra un enemigo común: los humanos. Y esta alianza duro muchos largos años, hasta que los deseos de supremacía, por querer dominar sobre y por encima de toda la cadena alimenticia se sobrepuso.

Y ahí la guerra exploto.

Pasaron largos años hasta que los territorios y supremacía llego. Los vampiros habían gobernado, y como acuerdo ante ello, permitieron a los licántropos crear pequeños espacios que serían sus santuarios, siempre y cuando respetarán a los suyos.

El único problema. Era que mientras los vampiros gobernaban se descuidaron de ello, y los licántropos crecieron en número. Usando a los humanos como generadores de crías, los transformaban y hacían que tuvieran cachorros sin importar si la madre sobrevivía, solo el cachorro importaba. Criaron de la mejor manera a esos cachorros, y usando antiguos métodos de reforma como lo fueron los gladiadores. Era como criaban a sus cachorros en fuertes hombres y mujeres lobo. Ahora los mismos tomaban terreno y rápido, y lo que parecía en dominación por un lado pronto se vio tentada esa paz entre los chupa sangre. Guerra y más guerra y aun cuando eran muchos los lobos que morían en el campo de batalla, los números no parecían reducirse y ante eso un grupo fue formado que se encargaría de la cacería y exterminio de los cambia piel, en sus santuarios amurallados.

Habían hecho luego de ello y largo hallazgo. Estaban secuestrando y haciendo de esclavos a vampiros. Haciéndolos como parte del entretenimiento en el mundo de los licántropos. Ahí es donde uno de los más preciados de ellos desapareció.

Y el nuevo grupo de respuesta llego.

-No siento la presencia de Soujiro en esta zona, Himura-san-

-¿Estas segura, Misao-sama?-

-Hai... Hai, siento la presencia de más vampiros pero no de mi hermano- Hablo con suavidad una mujer de ojos aguamarina, contemplando el campo de batalla a medida que la destrucción se llevaba a cabo. Vestida con su mejor armadura, la doncella presenciaba la energía de su hermano: Soujiro. Este había sido acabado en batalla y llevado junto a los demás sobrevivientes a quien sabe que parte en el territorio licántropo. Su rey, les había pedido traerlo. Porque él y Misao eran sus sobrinos y uno de ellos serían los nuevos descendientes en gobernar cuando el rey haya perecido. Había muchos niveles de sangre en el mundo de los vampiros. Mientras que los lobos luchaban por su posición en el mundo de los vampiros era su sangre lo que demostraba que postura llevarías. Si eras nacido de dos vampiros, tu sangre era la más pura, si eres nacido de un vampiro y un humano, está en la escala de nobleza pero tu sangre no te permitiría llegar a tomar posesión del trono. Si tus habilidades te lo permitían. Y si eras transformado tu sangre te llevaría a servir a aquellos por encima de ti.

También estaban los gouls que eran sencillamente aquellas almas y cuerpos que no respondieron al cambio como se debía y eran más que simples armas y cañón en el mundo de la guerra. Dependían de la sangre para sobrevivir día a día.

-Entonces, acabemos con esto y volvamos a casa- hablo con suavidad una fría voz y calculadora. Sus ojos en un tono ámbar apagados parecieron brillar ante su propio comentario, deseoso por acabar con más lobos y rescatar a los suyos. Giro su rostro para ver a la doncella que asentía en respuesta y sacaba su fina espada. Observo a los otros dos acompañantes que tan solo con una mirada le dieron a entender que debían ser rápidos y acabar con todo. Los puños del hombre de cabello revoltoso se afilaron y traquearon ante la insinuación y las espadas gemelas del hombre alto y cabello negro fue suficiente sonido para entender que también atacaría.

-Le pido, milady. No se mueva de este sitio. Así podre vigilarla si algo malo pasa- Y sin decir más. Ataco.

/

Las paredes parecían retumbar ante los sonidos externos. Muchos de los prisioneros encerrados solo agachaban sus cabezas esperando a que todo acabara. Unos ojos azules observaron la arena corriendo suavemente haciendo las grietas mucho más visibles al ojo. Miro a los que la rodeaban, y pudo ver como licántropos entraban y salían de las mazmorras en busca de armaduras, espadas, bombas y demás artilugios que solían usar en el campo de los gladiadores, contra ellos.

Suspiro pesadamente.

Sea lo que sea que ocurra afuera, los tenía muy nerviosos y los vampiros ahí encerrados parecían igual de ansiosos. Su cuerpo pesaba y no podía poner completa atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Inclino la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Son los vampiros, están atacando la ciudadela- se escucho decir a uno de los que estaban encerrados.

-¿Crees que han venido a liberarnos?-

-¿Por qué lo harían ahorita?-

-Pero ¿Que otra razón han de estar acá?-

-Deben estar buscando a alguien-

¡Basta!

-Silencio- Todos acallaron cuando los ojos azules se asomaron entre la cabellera oscura y negra como la noche. Mucho de los vampiros se callaron y miraron a todos lados menos a donde ella estaba. Y como no, si ella era temida entre ellos. Ella mataba a vampiros cada vez que la ponían en esa arena, pero. Era claro que, era ella o eran ellos.

Ella siempre estaba sola en esa celda. Era siempre la única en esa celda y salía en un horario diferente a todos los demás por el simple hecho que sus compañeros de celda ya habían intentado matarla en varias ocasiones, al más "preciado" tesoro del comodoro de esa ciudadela.

¿Cuantos años llevaba ahí?

Demasiados, más de los que su memoria podía contar.

Las paredes volvieron a retumbar, y esta vez se escuchaba un pitido por fuera, giro su cabeza intentando captar el sonido mejor y sus ojos y reflejos le gritaron moverse de donde estaba antes que fuera tarde.

-¡Muévanse de ahí!- Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes que una esfera de metal gigante atravesara las paredes de la mazmorra y explotará en el sitio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y podía ver como aquellos salían al ver un hoyo en la pared, en busca de su libertad.

Algunos rompían las cadenas de plata que ataban sus pies, atacando y robando la sangre de los licántropos que se acercaron al ver lo ocurrido. Ahí fue cuando su mirada se enfoco y observo la cadena de plata de ser ataba a su tobillo. Siempre olía a quemado cuando estaba pegada a su tobillo, iba a tocarla cuando un vampiro se acerco a ella y esta sin expresión en su rostro le miro.

-Yo tengo muchos años aquí y aun desde ese entonces te he visto aquí- Aun si matas a mucho de nosotros, también eres como nosotros- tomo la cadena entre sus manos y la volvió cenizas- Te mereces una oportunidad por igual- Extendió su mano y los ojos azules viajaron a la mano de quien era su carnada en futuras batallas. Nunca le había matado, porque en esa persona vio la locura que en ella también se alojaba. Tomo su mano y la ayudo a pararse.

-Gracias- musito con timidez. La ayudo a caminar hasta el hueco y cuando la luz se coló por su vista observo la gran escena de batalla que había frente a ellos. Licántropos transformados en su totalidad en grandes lobos atacando a diestra y siniestra. Vampiros destruyendo lo que podían a su paso con el uso de armas. Su nariz detecto al instante sangre, pero era una sangre muy familiar. De un vago recuerdo. Parpadeo varias veces.

-Espero nos encontremos en mejores condiciones, ojos de plata- Sintió como el agarre se aflojo y observo a su acompañante. Su cabello era verde oscuro, y sus facciones eran refinadas pero robustas, aquella persona era mujer al igual que ella. Y aun así tan diferente.

-... Kaoru-

-¿Uhm?-

-Mi nombre es Kaoru-

-Shura- Miro rápidamente por donde los demás vampiros escapaban y se giro a ver a la joven- Que la vida te sea larga, Kaoru-

-Espero nos volvamos a ver, Shura-san-

Y sin más ambas miraron al frente a saltaron al camino donde el destino las separaba, Kaoru afino su vista en el campo de batalla y su nariz volvió a respirar esa sangre. Sin pensarlo se lanzo en la búsqueda del dueño de esa sangre. Y si encontraba en el camino al comodoro que la encerró por muchos años ahí, con gusto le arrancaría la medula como hizo hace muchos años contra los otros vampiros.

/

Estaban perdiendo terreno, ella lo podía sentir. Misao observaba a los que la rodeaban luchar y perecer.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-

Busco a Himura con la mirada y pudo ver como aquel hombre luchaba sin cesar, cortando cabezas a diestra y siniestra. Su cabello rojo danzaba en la luz de la luna y sus ojos ámbar se le unían a la danza como una luz tambaleante. Miro al hombre de cabellera revoltosos golpear a sus enemigos y romper sus cuellos con facilidad. Y por último al hombre de espadas gemelas, su frialdad era igual de calculadora que sus movimientos. Aun así, no era suficiente.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió algo en sus espalda helar. Se giro y lo primero que pudo notar fue un licántropo queriendo atacar por la espalda, elevo su espada para defenderse pero noto como este no se movía y el meta morfo parecía luchar contra algo que tenia por dentro, luego sin respuesta de previo aviso una mano atravesó el duro pecho del hombre sosteniendo su corazón, para luego volverlo trizas. Al caer el hombre lobo, unos ojos azules la veían, ocultos tras una cabellera negra. Su mirada era pasiva, serena y casi curiosa. Estaba cubierta en tierra, sangre, cortadas y moretones, su cabello tenía nudos y competía de largo con el de ella. Observo a pie del suelo el rastro de lo que era una cadena, una argolla que ya no existía pero declaraba que esta persona era un prisionero.

Pero ¿Por qué no olía a vampiro?

Dio un paso para alejarse de esta persona y levanto la espada de oro que tenía en manos. La mujer observo la espada y entrecerró sus ojos.

¿Una licántropo? Pero si eso era así, porque su esencia no parecía insinuar nada ¿Humana quizás? No, la habría sentido llegar con el palpitar de su corazón y venas.

-¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué hueles como mi madre?- era un suave susurro lleno de curiosidad y exigencia, se acerco.

-¡No te acerques!- Levanto la espada y noto como la mujer volvió a reaccionar a la espada. La debilidad de un licántropo, era el oro. Así como la de un vampiro era la plata. Trago en seco, como acto reflejo. Una explosión la hizo cerrar los ojos, en un rápido movimiento la mujer de cabellos revueltos le retiro la espada y la lanzo lejos, tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos. Misao en su interior le debía que no debía tener miedo, ninguno de sus sentidos parecía alerta de la amenaza ante la única diferencia de ese frio que sintió en su espalda. Tal como cuando Soujiro aparecía tras ella...

-Esta batalla ¿La iniciaron ustedes?-

-Aa- Hai-

-No permitiré que me atrapen- el agarre se hizo fuerte y Misao se preguntaba ¿por qué?- No permitiré que me hagan nuevamente uso de su propio placer...- Se refería a ellos o a los licántropo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Una nueva explosión hizo que las dos giraran sus rostros y observaron como más vampiros caían a lo mismo que los lobos tomaban más territorio. Su vista se volvió a la mujer cuando sintió como su agarre se hizo más fuerte. Abrió los labios al ver como los ojos azules se fijaban en su cuello.

-Lo lamento... Solo dolerá un momento- Y antes que Misao pudiera reaccionar a cualquier palabra, la mujer acerco a Misao y abriendo sus labios observo como unos colmillos salían de sus caninos y se aferraban a su cuello.

Las pupilas de Misao se dilataron, y su cuello se inclino a darle más espacio a la medida que la mordedura se hacía más profunda, no podía moverse ni mucho menos gritar. Luego la observo alejarse ligeramente y con su diente arrastro su lengua y penetro el mismo produciendo algo de sangre. Se acerco a la herida y paso la sangre por la misma. Los ojos de Misao se volvieron un verde brillante ante el cambio de sangre. Y su mente se plagaba con imágenes y sensaciones. El intercambio entre vampiros estaba prohibido desde hace muchos años porque solo los puros podían intercambiar sangre sin que sufrieran los efectos colaterales de esto. Y ahora, esta mujer que ni conocía que no olía a vampiro que no olía a humano ni licántropo estaba succionando su sangre y dándole a cambio un poco de ella para cerrar su herida. Su cuerpo peso levemente y la mujer la ayudo a sentarse. Nuevas imágenes penetraban su mente, eran dolorosas. Esta mujer, aquella mujer.

\- Lo lamento- Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y Misao en su estado mudo noto como las heridas de la misma empezaban a cerrar y al abrir los ojos el intenso azul había sido opacado por un brillante gris, casi plata- Tu hermano, estuvo aquí... Ahora que huelo tu sangre, se que él fue mandado para esta zona y poco después ya no lo sentí ¿Lo buscan a él?- Misao asintió perpleja de la situación y su alma le decía que esta mujer era de temer, pero a la vez no ¿Que era ella?- Dile a todos tus compañeros que activen su sangre- Se puso de pie y Misao la observo desde abajo, sin pensarlo mando la señal.

/

La columna de Battousai dio un respingo ante la señal de alerta de Misao, y la busco con la mirada. Sintió frio al verla sentada observando a una nueva persona cerca de ella ¿Una nueva amenaza?

Se deshizo del enemigo que tenia frente y se giro para ir al rescate de Misao, pero sus pasos se vieron detenidos en seco al sentir como sus pies no parecían responder a su llamado, busco nuevamente a Misao con la mirada y observo como el acompañante formaba algo en su mano, detrás de su oreja el grito de Misao parecía más visible rogándole que active su sangre ¿Alguna treta del enemigo? Observo como Aoshi también parecía inquieto ante la incógnita y también parecía no poder moverse, apretó los dientes y siguiendo órdenes activo su sangre.

Sus ojos ámbares parecían más brillantes que nunca.

/

-¿Por qué me mandaste a hacer eso?-

-Porque así se a quien no debo lastimar- Y sin decir más nada camino con suavidad, las nubes parecían cubrir el cielo, y los truenos empezaban a asomarse. Eso es extraño fue lo único que pudo pensar Misao, volvió a observar a la mujer que observaba el suelo. Se inclino con suavidad y con apenas la punta de los dedos, noto como una pequeña electricidad salía de ellos, mandándose por tierra y pudo sentir como una corriente llego desde la base de su coxis a la nuca. Miro perpleja a la joven mujer, entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que la mujer lo hizo- Lo dejaron escapar-

-¿A quién?-

-Él ya no está, lo han dejado escapar- parecía empezar a enfurecerse, y las nubes parecían reaccionar a su molestia, su respiración se agito frenéticamente y gritando el cielo retumbo con ella.

Misao observo como del cielo, bajaba casi en cámara lenta un relámpago buscando algún destino en la tierra. Pero sus ojos no podían notar el tono plateado brillante casi blanco de los ojos de Kaoru, y como su molestia se estaba manifestando en los truenos y a medida que iba levantando su mano y extendiendo los dedos, fue que Misao entendió la magnitud de lo que pasaría.

Y rogo que todos hayan escuchado su grito.

Trueno.

Relámpago.

Y Rayo.

Azotaron la tierra, pero no tocaban tierra. Golpeaban a los hombres lobo, a los licántropos que estaban atrapados por el efecto de imán que los había pegado la tierra y pudo notar como estos estallaban cuando el trueno los tocaba, y como la rabia del mismo despellejaba a los que tenían una piel más gruesa, hasta penetrarlos. La mano de la mujer parecía mover a voluntad los truenos y la joven de ojos aguamarina cayó nuevamente en seco a la tierra, incrédula de lo que observaba.

/

El pelirrojo miraba sin creer lo que pasaba, antes el número los sobrepasaba y ahora el terreno parecía bañado en sangre y pieles, dejando vivo a todos los vampiros que habían activado su sangre, pura o no pura. Sintió como sus pies decidieron volver a moverse y sin perder el tiempo corrió en auxilio y protección de la doncella Lady Misao.

Varios guardias parecieron sentir la intención del pelirrojo y lo siguieron, al igual que Aoshi y Sanosuke.

Al llegar notaron la presencia que acompañaba a Misao y ninguno pudo reconocer el olor de donde pertenecía, su esencia no demostraba nada y esto causo tensión entre los presentes que sin pensarlo la apuntaron con las espadas y lanzas de oro, esta entrecerró sus ojos y fue suficiente respuesta para el de ojos ámbares de tomar acción, posicionándose en ataque y dispuesto a atacar, un grito lo detuvo.

Misao se encontraba de pie y parándose frente a la persona que ellos intentaban atacar

-¡No lo hagan!-

-Misao-sama, muévete-

-No ¡No lo entienden! Hay que llevarla con el Rey- El pelirrojo elevo una ceja ante las incoherencias que decía la dama, y observo como aquella persona que se ocultaba detrás de los desastrosos cabellos le observaba a través los mismos. Podía sentirla mirándole.

-¿Por qué?- vio como la chica bajo los hombros y la escucho balbucear, luego se giro para observar a la mujer que mantenía el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos y ahí en ese momento noto la ausencia del grillete en su tobillo, lo sucio de sus ropas y lo maltrecha que se veía ¿Acaso era un vampiro esclavo? Levanto su mano al ver que Misao intentaba buscar palabras para convencerlo de que ella no era una amenaza.

-Fue ella la que nos salvo de los licántropos ¿No es así?- Hablo con suavidad Aoshi quien parecía notar lo que Kenshin desconocía o no pensaba aceptar. Misao se sobresalto y se giro aun protegiendo a la chica. Asintió. Los guardias y demás bajaron su guardia ante la mano de Kenshin y la respuesta de la chica pero la incógnita ya estaba sembrada ¿Por qué su esencia no delataba su naturaleza?

-Bien, como guste milady pero si intenta algo le arrancaré la cabeza- Guardo su espada y se giro- Aunque no entiendo que tendrá que ver el rey con todo esto-

-Kaoru...- El pelirrojo se giro ligeramente para observar como la mujer parecía tensarse ante la voz de plegaría de la mujer más pequeña- Ellos no te harán nada, lo prometo, diles- poso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra desastrosa y ella respingo ante el contacto. Y se oculto entre su cabellera aun más. Misao suspiro y giro a ver a Kenshin determinada.

-Ella es un vampiro... - el rostro de molestia de Kenshin paso de obstinamiento a sorpresa en un solo paso cuando la oración termino con las siguientes palabras...- Y un licántropo, a la vez-

/

 **Hello! xD Bueno si, vengo con otra nueva historia RK. Se me vino a la mente leyendo muuuchas historias tipo vampiro de RK... Es que es muy uff hahaha pero esta me dio curiosidad y quiero ver que tal saldrá. Pronto estaré actualizando Nada es lo que parece, no se preocupe ;)**

 **Pero no puedo dejar de escribir nuevas ideas antes que se vayan de mi mente y me arrepienta.**

 **Espero les guste. Dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Reglas, sellos y promesas

**Entre historias y colmillos.**

 **/**

 **Capítulo 2: Reglas, sellos y promesas.**

/

Se encontraban caminando a paso rápido y continuo. Misao tenía la mano puesta en la base de la espalda de la joven mujer. Mirando frente a ella como el pelirrojo y los demás de alto mando llevaban ritmo la sala de trono principal. Desde que pisaron tierra de los iluminados, todos los colmillos se giraron a ver a los guerreros y sobre todo a la mujer recién llegada. Todos sabían cuántos había en la zona, pero a ella no la podían localizar y eso hacía que se encontrarán a unos más intrigados ante la situación. La mujer solo miraba de reojo a los lugareños pero se negaba a elevar la cabeza por miedo o vergüenza. Misao lo sabía, lo había visto en el ligero cambio de sangre que habían tenido. Entre pura sangre, un cambio de sangre era una manera de permitir la aceptación. Ella te reconocía como suyo y tú como ella.

Con ese cambio ella había visto la masacre en la que esa mujer había sido puesta, trasladada de santuario a santuario siempre consciente de la oscuridad, nunca había visto el mundo exterior. La soltaban en una celda confinada en donde los vampiros que antes dominaban la zona creían poder pisarla por igual pero, apenas pisaba la zona de gladiadores; acababa con los vampiros capturados en cada santuario y de ahí la movían a otro, no entendía por qué lo hacían pero la doncella puso su mente a trabajar al momento en el que un hombre de cabello blanco la trasladaba, siempre era el mismo hombre quien personalmente la trasladaba y eso hizo que Misao se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, había una manera casi predatoria de ese hombre para con ella y Kaoru solo podía sentir miedo cada vez que lo veía. Podía sentir su miedo, su odio contra los licántropos pero solo le tenía miedo a este y Misao no podía poner el dedo en lo que era.

Kaoru. Era su nombre. Lo supo por una memoria lejana, muy lejana de una mujer y hombre sin rostro ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Pudo notar un sello en su mente, que la evitaban de ver más allá ¿Quién tendría el poder de borrar una memoria? Bloquearla por lo que más podía decir. Miro con delicadeza a la mujer y sintió mucha pena por ella. En cuanto llegarán a su destino de ahí no sabría qué pasaría con ella. Misao haría lo que fuera posible para ayudarla pero aun así tenía miedo. Puesto su regente era un hombre de mucho poder. Su tío, Hiko Seijuro. Sabía que con solo ser de sangre pura podía salvarse, pero el problema se presentaba con su parte de licántropo ¿Cómo reaccionaría el líder de los iluminados? Primero, ella se sorprendió de saber que ella tenía sangre licántropo. Nunca paso por su mente que algo así fuera posible. Ugh, podía sentir la migraña empezando a colarse por la base de su nuca.

Un chillido llamo su atención y noto que su mano ya no sostenía la espalda de la chica pero si era ahora arrastrada por el brazo por Himura. Misao resoplo e iba a quitarla del agarre del hombre cuando Aoshi la tomo por el hombro.

-¿Por qué me detienes, Aoshi-sensei?-

-Misao-sama. Debemos esperar aquí. No puedo permitir que sus emociones interfieran con los asuntos-

-Pero…- Shinomori era uno de los pocos que aun la trataba como una niña, giro a ver la chica más cerca de la puerta donde Hiko esperaba y sabía que si no se movía, no podría hacer nada. Este hombre sin importar lo que diga la trataría como una niña. Si ella iba a ser considerada una candidata para ser la nueva líder tendría que aprender a poner a los de su sangre en su lugar. Tiro del hombro y miro al hombre que parecía extrañado con su acción -Shinomori-san… Ya no soy su estudiante, ni usted es mi maestro. No se tome libertades donde no van con usted-

-Misao-sam-

-Iré ahí con ella, con o sin tu aprobación. Es hora de que aprenda su posición- Y sin decir más, se alejó del hombre con mentón en alto. Una nueva mano se posó sobre el hombro del guerrero frio y observo como un par de ojos oscuros lo miraban divertido.

-Parece que la mujercita aprendió a defenderse ¿No lo crees?-

-Deja de molestarme, cabeza de gallo-

-¡Hey! Si ella te ofendió, bien pero. No lo tomes conmigo-

-Solo porque esa extraña nos ayudó, no significa que pueda dejar de ser un enemigo. Tiene sangre licántropo-

-¿No viste lo que hizo allá, Aoshi? Destruyo toda una tropa con solo mover sus dedos ¿Te imaginas que hará su parte de Vampiro?- Entre Vampiros y Lobos había mucha diferencia. Los lobos podían controlar los elementos del mundo pero, esto requería de una gran cantidad de energía y solo los pura sangre tenían este don. Mientras que los vampiros podían doblar la voluntad de su cuerpo con el mundo. Misao por ejemplo podía sentir las pulsaciones de los vampiros y licántropos, cómos si pudiera leer su aura; además tener la habilidad de mezclarse con la oscuridad a voluntad. Mientras que su hermano podía usar súper velocidad y la misma naturaleza de usar la oscuridad como Misao hacía. Era obvio que pronto tendría más habilidades en el momento que alcanzarán la madurez de su sangre, en luna roja y ahí ese poder se triplicaría cuando les tocará el momento de aparearse con su compañero. Aquel que su sangre llame. Se podía notar que aquella mujer tampoco había alcanzado la madurez de su sangre. Eso hacía más peligroso su naturaleza.

Aoshi despertó de su pensamiento en cuanto sintió como era también arrastrado a la habitación en donde Kenshin llevaba a aquella mujer. Observo como la arrojo en el suelo al momento que apenas estuvieron frente a Hiko, haciendo que todos se inclinaran en señal de respeto al momento que el regente se puso de pie espontáneamente debido a lo que acaba de presenciar.

-¡Kaoru!- Misao corrió a atender a la mujer que se negaba a levantar la cabeza y empezaba a temblar.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el significado de todo esto? Uhm, _baka deshi?_ \- Hablo el hombre, a medida que la luz empezaba a darle. Tenía una estatura estoica, su mirada era afilada y denotaba conocimiento y peligro. Su cuerpo emanaba la verdad de su naturaleza. Un verdadero vampiro líder. Un sangre pura. Un predador alfa.

-Esta esclava estaba en la locación donde nos informaron que Soujiro-sama se encontraba. Ella fue capaz de derrotar a los licántropos- Hablo con suavidad calculadora el hombre que respondía por _baka deshi_ a medida que se ponía erguido nuevamente.

-Ella es vampiro, tío-

-Entonces ¿Es manera de tratar a alguien que ha ayudado a los nuestros?-

—Es una licántropo, también—Sensei- El hombre detuvo su paso al momento de recibir la segunda noticia y observando primero al pelirrojo que se mostraba asqueado con el hecho, elevo una ceja. Miro a su sobrina quien le rogaba con sus ojos que no pensará sin prudencia y por ultimo vio el bulto en forma fetal contra el suelo. Esta mujer se notaba el constante abuso que ha recibido por parte de sus captores y sabía reconocer a un alfa, donde lo viera. Demostrando su naturaleza de licántropo, donde sea. Sonrió ligeramente a medida que se iba acercando y notaba el cuerpo temblar y él se detuvo en seco, cuando estuvo completamente frente a ella. La mujer tenía una esencia muy diferente a las que había conocido pero, había algo familiar en ella.

-Así que tu ayudaste a mi pupilo y escuadrón a dominar esa área ¿No es así?- Ante la voz, notaron como la joven paro de temblar en seco y ligeramente elevaba la cabeza del suelo, sin abandonar la posición fetal. Asintió ligeramente.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Yo…-

-Es un licántropo, puede controlar el elemento del trueno- Hablo rápidamente el pelirrojo al ver como la mujer se tardaba en hablar. El estoico hombre pasó su mirada donde su pupilo y este inclino su cabeza al suelo. Realmente su pupilo era un hombre de poca paciencia y más cuando se trataba de un licántropo.

-No he pedido tu opinión, sino la de ella-

-Tío… Ella solo quería ayudar, no deseaba volver a ser prisionera- Era más que obvio decir que esta mujer si era una esclava, su aspecto era casi salvaje su cabello cubría con naturalidad y costumbre su rostro pero podía ver unos brillantes ojos azules que, nuevamente le traían un recuerdo lejano.

Se inclinó, apoyando una rodilla del suelo. La habitación soltó un sonido ahogado de sorpresa. Un alfa nunca se inclinaba ante alguien menos o igual. Era sencillamente, des natural. En contra de todos sus principios. Lo vieron extender su mano derecha, para tomar la mano de la joven y ayudarla a pararse, ella ya no temblaba pero parecía ahora más que nunca extrañada por lo que ocurría.

-¡Sensei!-

-Silencio- hablo con suavidad cuando ambos estuvieron de pie y pudo notar que en su rostro no había una pizca de miedo, al tenerlo de frente. Sus ojos delataban curiosidad mientras que su cuerpo delataba miedo. Se notaba que su espíritu se negaba a quebrarse como su cuerpo lo hacía. No dejaba que su naturaleza la dominará. Interesante.

-Yo solo deseaba que no me volvieran a capturar, señor- Pocos podían ver a los ojos a Hiko sin sentir miedo, y aunque su voz era un susurro que muchos podían notar como sumisión, no había una gota de ello en sus ojos. Sonrió para dentro.

-Dime pequeña… Me dejarías ver ¿Lo que hiciste?- Extendió su mano esperando una respuesta nuevamente, ella lo estudio a través de sus cabellos, sus ojos penetraban la melena negra que no permitía ver su rostro por completo y observo su mano. Casi por inercia, algo que nacía por su instinto extendió la cabeza hacia el frente, ligeramente inclinándola. El hombre de cabellos negros y melena larga extendió la mano y poso un par de dedos sobre su cabeza.

Misao miraba atenta. La habilidad de su tío, era poder ver en la mente de los demás. Por eso, nadie podía mentirle, ni intentar engañarlo. Todos y cada uno de tus más oscuros secretos, ese hombre lo podía saber. Cuando arrugo el rostro, ella supo que él había dado con el sello que en su mente estaba anclado. Luego había sorpresa, y observo el rostro de la mujer. Pocos lograban sorprender a este hombre ¿Qué habrá visto? Retiro con suavidad la mano y observo a Misao.

-Sobrina, lleva a nuestra nueva invitada a una habitación. Llama a tu dama de servicio para que la ayude a asearse y arreglarse. Estoy seguro que deseará algo así-

-¡Sensei! ¿No dirá que-?-

-Claro tío, enseguida- Tomo entre sus brazos a la mujer que no dejaba de ver a su tío curioso. Pero antes de poder girarla, Kenshin la tomo por el brazo haciendo que soltará un grito de sorpresa por la forma tan brusca en que la agarraba. El pelirrojo se podía notar que la deseaba fulminar con la mirada, su mano izquierda se agarraba al mango de la espada; deseoso de poder sacarla y atravesarla en su pecho. Ella reconocía esa sensación, la misma que muchos vampiros tenían al momento de querer atacarla. Vampiros deseosos de sangre. Ella no les tenía miedo, pero si entendimiento. Porque, no les culpaba esta naturaleza forjada por el cambia piel y ante ello. Ella a veces se obligaba a luchar con toda su fuerza, para al menos demostrarles honor. Aun cuando no sabía el por qué, su mente le susurraba que no debía juzgar a primera, sino entender y comprender. No paraba de ver al vampiro pelirrojo y este noto su visión mirándola tajante antes de mirar al líder vampiro.

-Es un licántropo. Esto no debe ser… No puede, no debe-

-¿Cuestionas mi juicio?-

-Yo…- Iba a replicar cuando lo vio tomando aire, mientras negaba con la cabeza la actitud de su pupilo, se acercó y aparto la mano del pelirrojo del brazo de la chica.

-Deja que nuestro huésped vaya a descansar y explicaré todo-

/

El pelirrojo se mostraba irritado, golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos en un movimiento rítmico mientras que el hombre que había dejado ir a aquella mujer estaba ahí sirviéndose licor y aun no decía nada. Aoshi y Sanosuke también estaban sentados esperando con paciencia. Nunca antes ningún líder había dejado a un licántropo en la misma zona, no al menos desde hace siglos cuando los Cambia piel y los Iluminados estaban unidos contra un solo enemigo.

El hombre se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras observaba su bebida interesado en ella más que del tema que hablaría.

-¿Algún reporte de Soujiro?-

-Al parecer lo han movido de localización según Misao-sama, según dejo un rastro y nos queda dos santuarios más en ese rastro; antes de proceder a los espacios más grandes- Hablo Sanosuke mientras alargaba sus dedos a la bebida sin que Hiko se molestará.

-Tal parece que andan jugando con nosotros y esperan hasta que estemos cerca para moverlo-Hablo con suavidad serena y fría Aoshi.

-¿Qué pueden decir de los demás esclavos?-

-Todos parecen haber salido, aunque solo pudimos recuperar a unos pocos. Muchos tienen miedo de ser recapturados sea vampiro o licántropo- Hablo Sanosuke mientras se servía algo de beber todo contento.

-¡Corta la burocracia, Hiko! ¡Habla de una vez!- El pelirrojo golpeo la mesa, y se ponía de pie de una buena vez mientras miraba fijamente al hombre, que solo bebía algo de licor.

-No juegues conmigo, muchacho- Miro fijamente al hombre de pie mientras que solo se interesaba nuevamente en su bebida, como si este fuera un tema trivial -Entiendo tu molestia con los licántropos Kenshin, pero te puedo decir que esta chica no es lo que parece-

-¿No? No sería igual que todos los demás licántropos con los que hemos lidiado ¿Eh?-

-Ella posee sangre pura- Pronuncio sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Eso…?-

-¿Imposible? En la actualidad sí, pero… Hace muchos años no ¿o me equivoco Hiko-sama?- susurro Aoshi mientras miraba como el de ojos ámbar se sentaba molesto.

-No, no lo es… Como recordarán hubo una época en la que todos nos llevábamos en paz con los Licántropos- miro su bebida y su semblante se endureció -Eso significaba que entre vampiros y lobos también podíamos mezclarnos- miro al pelirrojo que apretaba sus puños y lo miraba algo perplejo, como si estuviera diciendo una blasfemia -Pero, esto solo era permitido entre pura sangres, de otra manera el cuerpo de la fémina no lo soportaba y él bebe moría de una u otra manera al igual que su portador-

-¿Entonces ella es muy antigua?- Hablo incrédulo Sanosuke.

-No, ella es muy joven, Sano. Quiero decir que aún no alcanza la madurez sanguínea… Lo hará la próxima luna. Esto quiere decir que es realmente joven- Repuso Aoshi.

—Y que sus progenitores eran puros en esta época, cuando ya la alianza se había quebrado- Continuo Hiko mientras miraba a los presentes.

-¿Hay algo malo con ello?- Se volvía a servir Sanosuke, mientras que el pelirrojo procesaba todo lo que le decían sin mirar a ningún punto consciente.

-Que en la época actual, ya no quedan tantas sangres pura… Al menos no licántropos femeninos… Cuando la alianza se quebrantó, todos los vampiros de antaño hicieron cacería y acabaron con las mujeres de sangre pura para evitar que la raza lobo pudiera reproducirse y superarnos en número y fuerza-

-Entonces ¿Puede que su padre sea lobo y su madre vampiro?-

-¿Conoces a alguna fémina que haya tenido un encuentro con algún licántropo?- Pregunto Aoshi algo molesto por la pregunta de Sanosuke.

-No, todas las mujeres de sangre pura ha sido tomadas y las que aún se mantienen puras según la data no han alcanzado la fecha en la que puedan procrear… Entonces…-

-Hubo alguna mujer licántropo pura por ahí y ¡Oh,si! Un vampiro traidor puro procreo con ella- Hablo por primera vez el pelirrojo, pudo sentir su sangre hervir ante la suposición pero, más que una suposición era una realidad. Algo que el pelirrojo no quería creer, ni mucho menos pensar. Sintió su respiración agitarse ante la memoria de que una abominación como esa este por ahí suelta. Aun si en la antigüedad haya existo o no una. Sencillamente debió dejar de ser.

-Kenshin-

Desde hace muchos años, cuando Kenshin fue encontrado. Su odio por los licántropos creció. Él era un vampiro nacido de un noble y una vampira regular. Pero fue arrebatado y obligado a trabajar todo gracias a un hombre celoso de esa unión y ante el nacimiento de este y fue entregado a los licántropos en compañía de su madre. Su padre, nunca lo busco. De pequeño su labor era sencilla, servir. Era ganado que se encargaba de sembrar para cuidar a algo más bajo que él: un humano. Fue abusado, física y mentalmente por otros licántropos quienes lo amenazaban con hacerlo con su madre si no se dejaba. Su semilla empezaba a brotar y crecer lentamente. Un día, mientras el dormía un lobo entro a la habitación buscando a su madre y él lucho por defenderla, aun cuando su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Este lobo lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero aun en la oscuridad de su mente podía escuchar los gritos de su madre, en carne viva. Cuando despertó, lo único que pudo ver fue sangre y más sangre. Mientras lagrimas llenaban su vista y la nublaban, camino hasta el centro de la sangre y se topó con el cuerpo de su madre. Abierto de adentro hacia afuera como si una caja de sorpresas se tratará. Su rostro detallaba terror, terror por lo que sufrió pero su vista no se apartaba de él. Ella había muerto mirándolo en donde él se había quedado inconsciente. Y ahí floreció.

La semilla del odio había empezado a florecer. Espero lentamente, por la venida nueva de ese lobo. El que mato a su madre. Luego, fue ahí mientras lo trasladaban, un grupo de vampiros ataco. Ahí conoció a Hiko. Y mientras luchaban por su vida, él buscaba al hombre que mató a su madre. Tomando una hoja de cuchilla rota llego hasta donde él estaba. Completamente transformado en lobo, luchando contra Hiko, quien por obvias razones superaba en fuerza al hombre lobo. Él joven vampiro grito que se detuviera antes de que Hiko lo pudiera asesinar. No para detenerlo, no para darle una oportunidad. Sino para matarlo, con sus propias manos.

Ahí aprendió, que los lobos son bestias sin alma. Enamorados de su propio fervor por el poder, por su sed de supremacía, por su poder a querer dominar. Y fue por actuar sin pensar que ellos perecieron contra los vampiros, dándoles el triunfo y superación en número a los mismos.

-¡Kenshin!- El pelirrojo despertó ante la memoria y observo como todos lo veían extrañado.

-¿Si?-

-Se lo que estás pensando y te pido muchacho, piénsalo con mejor determinación-

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pienso?-

-Te conozco, sé que tu odio por los licántropos te lleva a lugares que yo no puedo alcanzar… Por eso te pido ahora que eres alcanzable, no hagas algo de lo que pueda terminar siendo un error. Ella es, aunque no lo admitas una vampiro de sangre pura y-

-Y también es un lobo, puro o no. Su sangre ya no lo es… Nada bueno sale de un licántropo. Ya has visto de lo que son capaces, tienen a tu sobrino- Se puso de pie -¿Acaso prefieres a un lobo antes que a tu propia familia?-

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho, muchacho!-

-Entonces ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?-

-En estos momentos no lo entenderías-

-La ciudad puede alzarse si saben de esto-

-Y no lo sabrán, nadie puede oler su sangre… Y mientras todos digan que es un vampiro, estará a salvo… Hasta que…-

-¿Hasta qué?... ¿Hasta que alguien se dé cuenta?-

-Solo, te pido un pido esto Kenshin; ten algo más de paciencia, nunca te he pedido nada-

-Yo soy fiel a los vampiros Hiko, toma eso en consideración antes de pedirme algo… Y ella, ella no es un vampiro-

/

Las damas de compañía corrían de un lado a otro, buscando vestidos y accesorios. Mientras que en medio de la habitación una mujer renacía de la suciedad. Habían tenido que lavarle 4 veces para poder sacar lo sucio de ella. Todas palidecieron en emoción al ver lo blanca y porcelana que era su piel, a pesar de las heridas hechas cicatriz. Mientras cortaban y peinaban su cabello, lo halagaban sorprendidas de que aun entre la mugre y lo que tuvieron que cortar, la belleza se escondía, era largo y abundante. Cuando cortaron el cabello en exceso de su rostro gritaron de emoción al ver los brillantes ojos azules que relucían más brillantes que una joya. Todas estaban encantadas y Misao se veía complacida ante lo que sus ojos veían. La chica aún no se había visto al espejo y se veía extrañada ante la corredera que tenían las jóvenes y los halagos que le hacían. La de ojos aguamarina reía por lo bajo ante la cara de sorpresa que la joven tenía, realmente se ponía notar que nunca había sido a costumbre algo así y esto le ponía en pesar de pensar que tanto tiempo habrá realmente sido cautiva. No había miedo ante el tacto de un vampiro. Ella podía reconocer por instinto que su sangre era más que la de estos vampiros que corrían a su lado, más aun así no permitía que esa misma sangre nublará su mente y se portaba como si ella fuera igual a ellas. Incluyendo Misao.

-El azul le quedaría mejor-

-No mejor el rojo, hará resaltar sus ojos-

-¿Qué tal amarillo?-

-Es muy brillante-

No paraban de hablar mientras que Misao noto en ese momento como la joven observaba una pieza en un tono violeta que descansaba escondida en un mueble. La de la trenza camino hasta la prenda y noto lo sencilla y bonito que era el vestido. Cuando se giró, la pelinegra se sintió sobresaltada al ser descubierta y se escondió entre lo que ella estaba acostumbrada por su cabello que ahora solo era enmarcado por un flequillo y dos mechones laterales.

-¿Acaso te gusta este color?- La mujer se sobresaltó y todas pararon ante las palabras de su lady, tímidamente la chica dijo si y esta le sonrió -Pienso también que es un color muy hermoso, también es mi favorito…-

Y no quedo demás decir que las damas de compañía rápidamente se pusieron a vestirla, encantadas con la elección de su dama. Sonrieron cuando la vieron ya vestida, y decidieron darle algo igual de sencillo como una trenza que caía a un lado. Adornada por los mismos detalles que el vestido tenia, pequeñas florecillas blancas con un botón central en amarillo pálido. Colocaron solo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, le colocaron un hilo de oro en su cuello y Misao casi grita al ver que se lo habían colocado pero, noto como ella o bien su piel no sufría ninguna quemadura o debilidad al oro. Se extrañó ¿Acaso no se había mostrado diferente cuando vio su espada de oro? Era realmente extraño, la de ojos azules solo se dejó llevar y apenas terminaron la pusieron frente al espejo.

La pelinegra tenía los ojos sobresaltados, sus labios estaban parcialmente abiertos mientras daba pequeños pasos intentando tocar el espejo incrédula de lo que veía, para luego tocar su propio rostro al ver que era verdad.

-Esta… ¿Esta soy yo?-

-Ujum… Realmente eres muy hermosa ¿No lo crees?- Se puso detrás de ella y poso ambas manos sobre sus hombros mientras apoyaba parte de su rostro en su brazo. La chica era un poco más baja que Kaoru.

-Nunca… Nunca antes me había visto-

-¿Nunca?- Ella negó.

-En los santuarios no hay iluminación, ni espejos, ni nada donde podamos reflejarnos… Los escudos y espadas que usábamos estaban desgastadas haciendo difícil la vista…-

-Eso es terrible-

-Aunque, mis ojos son azules… No entiendo porque me llamaban Ojos de plata-

-Uhhh Pues yo si… Cuando nos ayudaste, tus ojos se tornaron color plata… Muy hermosos pero, debo decir que amo más tus ojos azules… Son más accesibles- La pelinegra de ojos azules rio un poco ante el comentario -¡Oye! Te he hecho reír… ¡Vamos! Te llevare a comer debes estar hambrienta, te puedo sentir casi en el hueso-

/

El pelirrojo sentía la rabia hervir en sus venas, por los momentos sentía una rápida ola de odio con un tilde de envidia por lo que veía escondido entre los muros del castillo mientras se asomaba discretamente por la ventana. Ahí estaba ella, a plena luz del sol. Justo hoy debía hacer sol para permitir el crecimiento de los cultivos. Los vampiros como Hiko podían hacer que el clima se doblará por así llamarlo, él despejaba las nubes un rato para que los cultivos que mantenían a los humanos sanos pudieran crecer con facilidad. Por todos los vampiros debían esconderse, él detesta cuando supo que también debía hacerlo. Poso la mano sobre su mejilla, esa misma marca era el resultado a esa misma exposición al sol. En su época, todos los vampiros podían salir a la luz del sol pero debido a que la sangre se vio mezclada, esta pureza se perdió. No por nada eran considerados los iluminados, hombres y mujeres de piel blanca como la luz con una súper fuerza sobrenatural, velocidad inhumana y eternidad a la carne. Solo pocos en la actual sociedad podían salir a la luz, Hiko era uno de ellos y aquella mujer sangre sucia, también. Había pasado ya un mes desde la llegada de esa mujer y no había descanso para Kenshin.

Nunca antes se había visto al regente de los vampiros salir al jardín en época de sol, ni mucho menos a interactuar con la naturaleza y el mundo que lo rodeaba. Pero, ahí estaba sentado bajo una sombra viendo a la joven de cabellos negros que parecía entretenida, casi encantada con la naturaleza que el jardín le proporcionaba. Aquellos vestidos que Misao le había proporcionado le quedaban de maravilla, y hasta el mismo pelirrojo lo admitía. Cuando la vio, casi queda sorprendido de sentir y notar lo que se escondía tras esa cabellera sucia y cuerpo manchado. Algún en su sangre por un momento cuando ella lo miro, hirvió. Rápidamente deshecho esa idea al no oler su esencia de vampiro y eso le hizo recordar "ella es el enemigo".

-Viendo a tu nueva fan- Era Sanosuke, quien venía a molestar.

-Deja de molestar, Sano-

-¿Qué andas viendo?- Puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y asomándose ligeramente pudo ver al regente recibir lo que parecía una mariposa que la joven había atrapado, casi parecía una niña que recién había descubierto su mundo de fantasía. Como aquella historia, de la niña rubia que viajo al país de las maravillas. Sanosuke arqueo una ceja y observo al hombre a su lado -¿Acaso te gusta?-

-Pero que carajos hablas… Me encuentro cuidando al sensei, si esa mujer llega a intentar algo…-apretó el mango de su espada y sus filosos ojos brillaron por una fracción de segundos.

-Defender a Hiko-sama… Claro… Como si un hombre como él necesitará ser defendido- Se apoyó en la pared y miro de reojo a la pareja en el jardín- Aunque no era de esperarse que Jou-chan pudiera salir al sol-

-¿Jou-chan?- se giró incrédulo a ver al hombre de cabellos picudos.

-¡Ah! Si, pues…-

-Veo que el que ha entablado amistad ha sido otro-

-No es lo que parece Kenshin- El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, ya pronto podría salir y alejarse de esa prisión así sea por un momento, lejos de esa mujer también.

-¿No?-

-Hay algo en ella, que me transmite lo mismo que Okina-sama me transmitía- Sanosuke casi nunca hablaba de Okina, porque hablar de él era recordar a su maestro Souzo, quien era otro de los hijos de Okina y era el legítimo heredero del clan de vampiros. Murió en plena revolución cuando Sanosuke se había ganado su puesto para ser su pupilo.

-¿Y eso sería?-

-No lo sé, es una… Sensación muy familiar, puede que sea su sangre de vampiro- se apoyó en el borde de la ventana de piedra al ver que el sol ya no podía lastimar.

-Ella es todo menos familia Sanosuke, espero entiendas eso… En el momento que nos descuidemos buscará matarnos… Tal como lo hizo contra todos esos vampiros-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Muchos de los vampiros que rescatamos pidieron ser movidos de ciudadela, al momento en el que uno observo que esta mujer estaba entre los rescatados…- cerro los ojos recordando el miedo del vampiro de baja clase y el terror a hablar abiertamente- dice que esa mujer mataba a los suyos apenas pisaba el campo de gladiadores, sin compasión ni tiempo…-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- ambos hombres giraron para encontrarse a una pequeña mujer de mirada preocupada, sus manos estaban entrelazadas ante esa información, Kenshin se terminó de despegar de la pared y observo a la recién llegada.

-Decía que su sobrenombre era "Ojos de plata", y que su sangre es más lobo que vampiro-

-Eso es mentira Himura-san… Tú mismo lo has visto- dio un paso al frente la joven.

-¿Ver qué?-

-… Ella nos salvó ¿Cómo no pueden ver eso?-

-Quizás intenta engañarnos para luego atacar Misao-chan- hablo algo preocupado sin dejar de ver a la pareja que abajo estaba, que ahora conversaba de quien sabe qué.

-¡No! Yo lo vi… Ella, ella no es así Sagara-san, Himura-san-

-Lobo es lobo-

\- Si ella… Si ella fuera más lobo que vampiro, me habría matado al momento que uso su habilidad… Al momento de haber probado mi sangre habría- ¡Ah!- sintió un brazo agarrarla con rapidez y observo los ojos filosos mirándola mientras que ella solo abrió los ojos y se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho?

-Ella… ¿Probo tu sangre?- Abrió la boca, e intento separarse al darse cuenta de su error. Trago en seco al ver como el agarre se iba haciendo más fuerte a medida que su respuesta no salía.

-Solo lo hizo para recuperarse, luego me dio una gota de la suya para darme entender que podía confiar en ella-

-¿Y tú dejaste que tomara tu sangre?- La respiración de Misao se agito, tapo su boca al darse cuenta lo que implicaba nuevamente esa pregunta. Entre vampiros, hace muchos años se prohibió el consumo de sangre entre vampiros exceptuando el día de luna roja, donde conseguirías a tu pareja. Todo esto se debe a la época gris, cuando un grupo de vampiros se convirtieron en Rogues, una raza que se volvía loca por la sangre de vampiro, fue una clase baja la que se volvió loca debido a la escasez de sangre pero su evolución acelerada los hizo difíciles de acabar debido a la sangre de vampiro. Desde ahí se prohibió e intercambio de sangre entre cualquier especie. Misao sintió como la jalaban y lanzaba a los brazos de alguien- Aoshi, encárgate de que Misao-sama no intervenga- Misao giro su vista al notar como el hombre frio asintió, él también había escuchado todo y cuando devolvió su mirada al pelirrojo, este ya había saltado por la ventana.

/

-Y entonces bebí tanto licor que por primera vez en mi vida tuve una resaca como la que los humanos solían tener- El hombre hablo ligeramente mientras reía ante su propio hecho, la joven a su lado sonreía y reía por lo bajo. Hiko no supo cómo ni en qué momento se había acercado a ese jardín, pero al verla mirando directo al sol, como si nada la afectará le trajo nostalgia pero fue rápidamente removida por una suave sonrisa que aquella de ojos azules le mostro al notar su presencia. Aunque todavía era tímida con el público, se mostraba abierta con aquellos como Misao o él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo, aunque sabía todo lo que debía hacer por obligación y responsabilidad esta joven mujer le hacía sentir como un simple vampiro y no al gran regente que muchos respetaban o temían. Aunque era demás decir que amaba ser temido a veces se volvía solitario.

Y desde que la joven lo había visto directo a los ojos, ni una chispa de miedo se mostraba. Luego cuando la vio aseada y libre de prejuicios de higiene, pudo notar que en sus ojos ella lo miraba como un igual, no creía que él como vampiro fuera más o que ella por hibrido fuera más. Eso. Fue refrescante.

-Yo no tengo mucha resistencia al licor, los únicos momentos que llegaba a probarlo era cuando ganaba un torneo y era la única de pie- miraba el horizonte con calma, parpadeaba varias veces como si intentara reprimir lagrimas pero Hiko podía sentir que su estado de ánimo no había sido quebrantado, era… Como si ella, ya hubiera aceptado lo que era. Sin saber si eso era bueno o malo.

-Esos días ya no volverán, pequeña- Giro su mirada también al frente, y se quedó por un momento observando el horizonte deseando que esta guerra acabara para que personas como ella, que han tenido un destino injusto puedan emprender un nuevo viaje. Sin miedo a donde les llegará el mañana. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió una nueva presencia y se giró sobre sus hombros cuando observo a un pelirrojo acercarse con grandes zancadas -¿Ocurre algo, estúpido pupilo?- sabía que el pelirrojo estaba molesto, muy molesto su ki estaba dando latigazos de rabia. Aunque ya lo había visto molesto por la decisión esta vez parecía más decisivo, miro a la joven a su lado que se había puesto de pie al sentir probablemente la energía del vampiro, más le sorprendió ver como ella tomaba un brazo y había un corte seguro en el mismo. El líder apretó mandíbula, poniéndose de pie se posiciono frente a la joven. Quien veía sin alguna emoción en sus ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hiko-sama le pido se aparte de esa mujer-

-No volveremos a este tema, Kenshin-

-Esta… Esta arpía, se atrevió a beber sangre de otro vampiro… Y no cualquier vampiro… La de Misao-sama- La apunto con la espada y ella entrecerró los ojos al ver el filo dorado para luego mirar con extrañeza al hombre frente a ella.

-Kenshin, no te atrevas a hacer algo de lo que te podrás arrepentir…- se quitó de quedar frente a la mujer y camino hasta quedar frente a su alumno.

-Hiko-san… Lo mejor es que, se aleje…- la suave voz de Kaoru lo hizo detener su mano de posarse sobre la espada que tenía.

-¿Estas segura, Kaoru-san?- Nuevamente ahí estaba esa mirada, que demostraba cero miedo y una determinación que para él carecía de coherencia.

-Se lo que hice, yo sé que soy un licántropo, pero también soy un vampiro. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es no huir de una batalla, cuando he consumido la vida de tantos quienes también intentaban sobrevivir a su pena… Y si esto puede calmar al vampiro frente a mí… Que así sea- Algo en Kenshin se descoloco ante las palabras que vocifera. Apretó su mango cuando noto que no había ni una pizca de remordimiento en sus palabras, no había rabia por la situación ni mucho menos miedo por él. Podía ver algo de ¿Lastima? Nadie le había mostrado lastima por lo que estaba por hacer y eso, eso solo lo enfureció aun más. Ella no sabía, no tenía idea de lo horrible que podía ser su especia, ella no podía mostrar respeto por un vampiro cuando ella misma acababa con aquellos que decían ser su igual y era una lástima para ella, que debido a su sangre de vampiro quizás en este momento de lucidez ella perdería su vida.

-Que así sea…- Ahí estaba, el infame Battousai. Aquel cuyo nombre los lobos temblaban y vampiros por igual. La paciencia de Kenshin siempre corría de un hilo rojo y eso hizo que ese defecto le otorgara un título que se quedaría años con él. Los ojos que podían cortar, brillaban como el oro y tenían fijo una presa. El hombre frente a él solo negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. El ki de su alumno azotaba el suelo, y casi parecía encarnada en fuego. Se puso en posición de ataque y la joven no paraba de mirarlo. Y sin pensarlo más se lanzó a ella.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta cuando observo en su ataque como un nuevo cuerpo igualaba su velocidad, poniéndose al lado de la mujer la tomaba por la cintura y mientras la elevaba ligeramente esquivaba el ataque, quedando con las piernas en un ángulo, se giró con su espada para buscar al enemigo que se atrevía a quitar su objetivo, y fue detenido por una espada de oro con un extraño mensaje en la misma. Subió la mirada y noto que su nuevo contrincante tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabello era castaño oscuro y se partía a la mitad cayendo a ambos lados, sus ropas demostraban desgaste por el viaje pero había algo en como tomaba su espada que se le hizo casi reflejo. Se alejó de un solo golpe sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Shougo…- El nombre no fue revelado por el hombre que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero apenas escucho a la suave voz llamarlo los abrió fijándolo en la mujer que aun tenia sostenida por el brazo. Esta alzo el brazo herido para acariciar su mejilla y sonrió llena de dicha- Creí que… Por un momento…-

-Lamento no haber llegado antes…- Las facciones del hombre se suavizaron cuando hablaba con la mujer y ahí fue que Kenshin capto que estos se conocían, mientras que intentaba asimilar que hacer un trio llegaba a donde ellos estaban, con una muy molesta Misao a paso veloz -¿Quién te hirió?- Kenshin sintió como el ki del hombre buscaba rodear y proteger a la mujer, y aunque su olor era muy leve se podía decir que era un vampiro. La cuestión era ¿Qué tan fuerte seria? ¿Por qué protegía a una hibrido?- No has consumido sangre en un buen tiempo-

-¡Mou! No es fácil Shougo, escape hace poco… Todo fue muy rápido…- los presentes observaron como el hombre inclinaba su cuello y movía el cabello de la zona con un movimiento de cabeza para darle acceso al mismo.

-Es por eso que no te podías defender ¿No es así?- la chica brinco en su agarre y giro a un lado- Bebe, ya…- Y casi a regañadientes la chica se acercó a su cuello y tal como hizo con Misao, ella bebió sangre. La herida cerró casi al instante y parte de su piel parecía iluminarse ante la nueva sangre recibida. Casi como si estuviera embelesada, el hombre la bajo y puso detrás de él- ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle daño?-

-Yo…-

-Bien, entonces contigo ajustaré cuentas- Y tan rápido como fue, desapareció en el aire a un tiempo de respuesta de Kenshin casi milimétrico. Los instintos de Kenshin gritaban el parecido que había con el ataque, y que se sentía diferente pero igual contra quien estaba luchando. Los movimientos que hacía, eran fácilmente contrarrestados por el hombre de cabellos chocolate y viceversa. Sus Ki chocaban y buscaban dominar terreno solo con su energía, pero tan intrigados estaban el uno con el otro que no notaron cuando un nuevo ki se interpuso mandando sus espadas en direcciones contrarias. Despertando del hechizo de supremacía, miraron al dueño del ki y notaron a un muy molesto Hiko de brazos cruzados con la espada haciendo clic de haber sido puesta de vuelta en su vaina.

-Si van a pelear en algún lado, procuren que yo no esté presente-

-Pero, sensei…-

-Eres una deshonra Kenshin, atacar a tu contrincante sin que este armado- Haciendo referencia a Kaoru- y luego atacando a otro invitado más- Kenshin se desencajo ante las últimas palabras y observo como aquel hombre ya estaba retribuyendo la espada y guardándola en su vaina. Devolviéndose a donde el resto estaba.

-¿Invitado más?-

-Mi maestro me hablo siempre muy bien de usted, Hiko-sama- el hombre se inclinó con cordialidad al tiempo que la espada de Kenshin era devuelta a su lugar y la joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules se acercaba con naturalidad.

-Veo que mi hermano te enseño bien, Mutoh-

-Gracias, en honor a mi maestro era lo menos que podía hacer, aunque si me disculpa, milord. Mi nombre ahora es Shougo-

-Así oí-

-¿Tu hermano?... Quieres decir que, mi tío educo a este hombre ¿eh?- hablaba casi confundida la joven heredera.

-Sí, mi hermano se fue hace muchos años cuando la gran guerra exploto… Diciendo que no tenía sentido nada de esto y que los licántropos y vampiros tenían un mejor futuro, si se lo propusieran-

-Hai… Mi maestro me encontró, luego que se estableció, milord- observo a la joven que rezagaba tras él y se acercó a ella, poniendo un brazo en su espalda y mano en hombro como muestra de protección. Esto atrajo la atención de la joven.

-Pero, Shougo… Como… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba acá?- el hombre le sonrió.

-Después que nos separaron,…-

-Aquel hombre… El lobo blanco…- las cejas de Hiko se elevaron ante esa información del lobo blanco-… Me dijo que si no hacia lo que me pedía, te mataría… Por eso yo…- agacho su rostro.

-Apenas escape, fui de santuario en santuario buscándote… Todos parecían haber sido acabados por vampiros, y camino al último del que había oído que podrías estar me topé con una mujer… Me hablo sobre ti… Te manda sus saludos-

-¿Shura-san?- Nuevamente parecía una niña a la que le contaban una historia de fantasía.

-Hai, seguí tu rastro y me sorprendió mucho saber dónde estabas…-

-Yo te recuerdo de las memorias- Todos giraron a Misao quien parecía caer en cuenta de lo que decía- Eres su protector, siempre has estado a su lado-

-Hai, mi maestro me lo pidió… Después de…- miro disimuladamente a Kaoru quien parecía ajena a esa información, y algo hizo Clic en la mente de Hiko. Ese sello.

-Mi hermano… ¿Por qué te pidió cuidar de ella?-

-Creo que esa respuesta ya la debe saber Hiko-sama… Mi maestro no colocaría un sello de protección a cualquiera… Solo lo haría por ella, por su hija-

/

Another chapter! xP HAhahaha bueno hemos conocido el pasado de Kenshin y parcialidad del del Sanosuke. Aunque las relaciones sean algo raras xD espero no me maten por ello ahahaha. Tambien me di cuenta que en el 1er capitulo coloque que Kaoru decía "Por que hueles a mi madre?" Cuando era realmente padre, mis disculpas. La madre de Kao es una licantropo, sip… Una pura… xD

/

 **Reviews** :

 **EunHye** : Hello! Que bueno que te haya gustado, yo soy muy fan de las historias de vampiro y bueno me dije ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Espero este haya sido interesante y que hayas leído "Nada es lo que parece" que tambien actualice ;) Bye

 **ZuryHimura** : Hi! Si, bueno creo que me he leído casi todo lo que han hecho de Vampiros de RK xD Y por eso la emoción haahaha, me gusta experimentar con este tema porque siempre ponen a Kao y Ken como Vampiro y Humana o Lobo y Lobo y yo dije que tal si?... Y bam! Aquí esta xD… Espero este te haya gustado tambien.

 **Pajaritoazul:** Si realmente Kaoru, solamente tiene memoria de lo que es ser cautiva, aun así poco a poco nos daremos cuenta lo que ese sello simbolizaba y que buscaban proteger ;) Kao si tuvo una infancia como Vampi-puppy hahaha XD si eso se le puede decir.

 **Iyoru:** Me quemaría los dedos si escribiera algo que tematizara con que ellos brillan con el sol! Hahahaha ¿Qué tal este eh?

 **Aoi-chan** : Que bueno que hay fanes de los vampiros, que te ha parecido la continuación?

/

Bien otro capitulo se ha acabado, espero les haya gustado. Y me den sus opiniones ;) La cosa se puso intensa ¿Kenshin aceptará ahora que realmente es una sangre pura y no cualquier sangre pura?


	3. Soujiro

**Entre Historias y Colmillos.**

 **/**

 **Capítulo 3: Soujiro**

Cada uno de los presentes, estaba observando al hombre con cabello castaño largo, quien momentos antes había defendido a la mujer de cabellos negros y revelado que esta misma era hija del hermano de Hiko, Koshijiro. La piel de Kenshin se erizo al pensamiento que realmente esta mujer fuera una pura sangre entre los vampiros pero, la sangre le hervía al pensar por igual que el hermano de su maestro se pudiera haber acostado con un licántropo femenino. Cuando eso era una abominación en la actualidad. El pelirrojo pensó cuando recibió esta información que Hiko amenazaría con matar a la mujer pero en cambio solo alzo una ceja y les indico ir adentro para hablar sobre ello con más calma. Observo de reojo a su maestro.

Hiko se servía un trago y le entregaba uno a Shougo, quien solo asintió con suavidad sin apartar su cercanía de la mujer hibrido, los demás presentes estaban ansiosos por esperar que ni habían tocado sus propias bebidas, solo deseaban escuchar lo que este hombre tenía para decir ¿Una hija del gran protector Koushijiro? Aquel que haya conocido al hombre, era un hombre recto como Hiko pero sus enseñanzas se basaban en proteger la vida de aquel que lo merecía, entre él y Hiko eran casi invencibles ante cualquier licántropo o enemigo. Su entrenamiento los llevo a ser los mejores pero, mientras los años pasaban y la guerra estaba en su mayor auge, Koshijiro empezó a ver la misma como una batalla sin fin en donde solo habría más destrucción y destrucción "¿Qué ganaríamos con superar a los cambia piel si la causa de ello es la devastación de los mismos?" Fue una de las últimas palabras que Koshijiro le pronuncio a su hermano antes de partir.

Aislandose del mundo.

Okina, su hermano mayor, lo busco por un gran periodo de tiempo pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se dio por vencido. Solo se oían rumores de que había tomado a un joven bajo su ala y se dedicaba a enseñarle todo lo que él sabía, pero nunca daban con el vampiro. Y al tiempo muchos e inclusivo ambos por un momento creían que su hermano menor, estaba muerto. Pero, ahora viendo de cerca a la mujer frente a él, podía notar rasgos del mismo Koshijiro en ella. Aun cuando sus ojos azules pertenecían a otra persona, había rasgos del propio hombre en ella. Inclusive en la personalidad ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento. Esa determinación y curiosidad nata la recordaba siempre de su hermano. Su instinto le había dicho que esta mujer debía estar más cerca de ellos, y esa esencia familiar que la mujer desprendía tenía sentido de quien era, por eso ella lo hacía sentir tan familiar.

-Bien, cuando quieras puedes empezar a hablar- Kenshin, siempre tan impaciente. Hiko elevo una ceja y gruño, el muchacho no tan muchacho miro con recelo al hombre y cruzándose de brazos miro a otro lado.

-Estúpido pupilo, aquí quien dirá cuando empezar seré yo- tomo un sorbo y volvió a mirar a la pareja, la manera en como ese hombre arropaba con su energía a la mujer era increíble. Se podía leer las enseñanzas de Koushijiro en él. Y aun así le faltaba averiguar la habilidad que lo haría resaltar de entro otros vampiros, esa sería su huella dactilar. Su propio DNA. Cada vampiro tenía una esencia propia para desarrollar, una habilidad propia de cada uno. El mismo Hiko era un hombre fuerte y resistente y era su velocidad combinada lo que hacía que fue intocable. Su hermano en cambio tenía algo diferente. Era así como Hiko y él, lograban infiltrarse a muchos sitios sin ser vistos. Una de las habilidades del hombre era ocultar cualquier energía, con eso también venía la esencia y obvias razones, manipular recuerdos. Sabía que la pregunta que haría aquí, seria obvia pero. Necesitaba ya zafarse de ese gusano de duda- Antes que nada, necesito acabar con la duda Shougo… ¿Mi hermano sigue vivo?- Shougo suspiro y observo a Kaoru quien no parecía mostrar emoción ante el hecho. Miro al hombre nuevamente.

-Lo lamento, pero no… Creo, que es justo y necesario que les cuente todo lo que se y si después de ello, no se sienten cómodos con nuestra presencia, Kaoru y yo nos retiraremos de aquí- Miro de reojo al pelirrojo y el propio regente podía saber que se refería a Kenshin, ya con la herida que este había hecho sobre la joven que él estaba prometido a cuidar se le podía notar la duda. Hiko bufo.

-Tonterías, si alguien tiene palabra en eso, seré yo. A ver Amakusa, habla- el hombre nombrado tomo un sorbo de su copa y miro al horizonte para luego cerrar sus ojos.

-Mi maestro, paso muchos años caminando errante evitaba todo, vampiro, licántropo o humano. Pero un día, no pudo evitarlo cuando un grupo de licántropos atacaba una carroza, el grito de una mujer llamó su atención y sus instintos no dudaron en ese momento. Él me conto que nunca en todos ese tiempo algo le había llamado pero fue cuando ya los licántropos estaban muertos que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aquellos licántropos habían atacado esa carroza en busca de tomar posesión de la cambia piel que ahí estaba…- Miro a Kaoru quien parecía escuchar pero centraba su vista en el pequeño bocado frente a ella, mucho más interesada en ello. Hiko pudo sentir como su aura se apagaba un poco-… Aquella mujer se convertiría en la madre de Kaoru-

\- Un vampiro puro nunca se uniría con un licántropo de clase baja, aun si en la actualidad sea ilegal. Sencillamente no quedan mujeres puras entre los licántropos y nuestra especie no se atrevería a engendrar con el enemigo- hablo con suavidad Shinomori.

-Eso es cierto, créanme cuando les digo que la intención original de mi maestro nunca fue esa, cuando la rescato, él ya se encontraba en camino a continuar por la vía pero ella le rogo permanecer con él. A ella no le importaba que él fuera un vampiro, no quería estar con los licántropos, puesto solo la buscaban para procrear solo para una guerra y ella no deseaba que sus crías pasaran por ello, ella…- Miro su trago y sonrió ante el recuerdo- "Vi mi vida reflejado en ella, ella quería lo mismo que yo… Que esta guerra absurda, acabará" Esas fueron sus palabras exactas y fue por eso que permitió que se quedará a su lado-

-Calssara…- Susurro con suavidad Kaoru, los presentes observaron con extrañeza y el ceño de Shougo se frunció.

-¿De quién es ese nombre?- hablo Misao, quien también parecía tenerlo en la punta de su lengua.

-Ese es el nombre de ella, era una cambia piel proveniente de Europa norte. La nobleza en quien era ella, no cabe en palabras. Aun cuando era una licántropo no se dejaba llevar por impulsos, era educada y paciente, siempre sabía que decir en los momentos correctos. Su cabello era negro como la noche, tanto que parecía tener destellos azulados y sus ojos eran azules como el mar, Kaoru conserva eso de ella- Se cruzó de brazos- Podía verse frágil y aparentar serlo pero, cuando mi maestro corría riesgo, ella no dudaba en protegerlo-

-No sabía que mi hermano, ya tuviera a esa mujer cuando empezó a entrenarte-

-Como le dije Hiko-sama, nadie sabía y nadie lo debía saber, cuando se asentó, ellos se escondieron muy bien del mundo; debido a quien era esta mujer- Se acomodó en su asiento- No se sabe cómo, pero mi sensei dice que fue amor, amor verdadero lo que los unió. Que quizás esto era lo que antes los lobos y vampiros sentían cuando existía el pacto de paz y que eso es lo que ellos sintieron cuando decidieron dar el siguiente paso-

-Pero, una licántropo de clase baja, no soportaría engendrar un hibrido- hablo con preocupación Misao nuevamente y noto como la mirada de preocupación se posaba sobre la mujer a su izquierda.

-Eso era porque la madre de Kaoru, era pura-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso es imposible- hablo el pelirrojo por primera vez, el hombre de cabellos castaños poso ambas manos en su regazo-

-Yo también lo creía imposible, hasta verla. Al parecer aún quedan puras en el mundo, Lady Calssara conto una vez que ella provenía de muchos sitios y que siempre la tenían en constante movimiento, siempre enjaulada y en la oscuridad por miedo a que los vampiros la localizarán… Así que es probable que aun hayan quedado o sigan quedando mujeres puras-

-Ella… ¿Era una esclava?-

-iie, nunca. Ellos estaban esperando a que ella alcanzará la adultez para llevarla con otro puro alfa y ahí engendrar crías puras pero, el camino la llevo donde mi maestro-

-Entonces Koshijiro-sama la salvo ¿No es así?-

-Sí, se podría decir que si, él oculto su esencia de lobo puro y ella como agradecimiento le buscaba alimento, y esa amistad se volvió algo más-

-Pero, eso tendría que haber sido muy poco, no tiene sentido ¿Cómo es que Kaoru ya casi parece una adulta?- Hablo Sanosuke extrañado con la información.

-A diferencia de los vampiros, los lobos consiguen la madurez mucho más rápido y eso los hace más difíciles de controlar. Así que para el momento que Kaoru llego, yo apenas estaba en la pubertad madura y cuando llegue a la adultez ella ya estaba en la pubertad casi madura-

-Son una maldita plaga- mascullo Kenshin por lo bajo ante la reproducción de los licántropos.

-¿Cómo fue que ellos perecieron?-

-Primero fue Lady Calssara. Un día, un grupo de lobos ataco, eran demasiados, inclusive si yo ayudaba… Mientras escapábamos, Lady Calssara se detuvo para retenerlos. Él sabía la naturaleza de un lobo, proteger a su cría hasta el final y por ende, él también mantuvo su palabra. Proteger, lo que más amaba. Tras habernos ocultado, mi sensei se fue en busca de ella…-

-… y solo volvió con la piel de ella- Misao se atrevió a susurrar, Hiko pasaba su mirada de ella al joven frente a él, quien parecía sorprendido por el comentario.

-Si me permite preguntar Lady Misao pero ¿Cómo sabe eso?-

\- Kaoru, cuando nos salvó. Hasta ahora caigo en cuenta en lo que ella dijo aquella vez, de que olía muy parecido a su padre. Ella me dio una gota de sangre para cerrar mi herida ya que yo no tenía la energía para hacerlo y, no lo sé. Pero, tengo recuerdos de ella en mi mente… -

-¿Lograste ver el sello?-

-Hai…, pero no sabía que era pensé que mi tío lo sabría- Miro a su tío quien seguía sumido en el pensamiento.

-Mi maestro, tras la muerte de mi lady, se sumió en la depresión. Kaoru lloraba noche y día. Nada parecía calmarla, mi maestro fue entonces cuando decidió ponerle el sello. Puso ese sello en la memoria de Kaoru para protegerla y oculto su esencia,- agarro la mano de la mujer y ella solo se giró a mirarlo- es por eso que nadie puede olerla ni reconocer su esencia-

-¿El sello puede quebrarse?-

-Hai, Maestro Hiko puede-

-¿Mi tío?-

-Pero, eso él ya lo sabía ¿No es así? Sensei- hablo el pelirrojo al saber que su maestro podía haber hecho algo para saber más de esa mujer.

-Hai, pero necesitaba tener un poco más de seguridad de quien se tratará ella. Mi hermano solía poner sellos en licántropos que evitaban que se volvieran locos o se transformaran en lobos como tal, no podía permitir que algo como eso se diera. Si ese era el caso-

-¿Qué pasa si es removido?-

-Su memoria volverá, de todos los hechos que ocurrieron antes que sus padres fueran asesinados-

-¿Y su esencia?-

-iie, mi hermano sabia como ocultar esencias con su sangre y al momento de planear algo así solo él puede removerlo. Digamos que su "hechizo" está ligado al alma de la persona-

-Kaoru puede… Solo, recuperando su memoria podría hacerlo, si gusta. Koushijiro-sama la educo para que ella pudiera defenderse o entender el mundo vampiro, mientras que su madre la educo para que pudiera controlar su lado lobo. Aun no tengo extensión de sus habilidades de vampiro-

-Ya veo-

-Shougo-san…-

-¿Si?, Lady Misao-

-¿Por qué Kaoru se alimenta de sangre vampiro? Koushijiro-sama debe saber que eso ya está prohibido-

-Creo que Shinomori-san sabe la respuesta-

-Hai, un hibrido puro necesita la enzima del vampiro ya que la humana o animal lo destruye por dentro- Kenshin elevo una ceja ante esa información ¿Así que alguien como ella, tiene una debilidad?

-Una vez de pequeña, Kaoru consumió sangre de un animal. Estuvo escupiendo sangre, y su piel brotaban yagas debido a la sangre, es como una intoxicación severa. Desde ese entonces, su padre o yo, le damos sangre como sustento-

-Pero y tu ¿No te vuelves Rogue?-

-iie, Yo solo le doy sangre Lady Misao, si llegase a probar la sangre de Kaoru sería solo si la luna roja nos uniría, de otra manera podría matarme o volverme como usted dispone. Un rogue-

-Su padre…- Sanosuke hablo por curiosidad, Shougo registro su voz y miro a verlo- Hablaste que su madre había muerto pero su padre no ¿Cómo fue entonces que Koshijiro-sama murió?-

-…-

-Un lobo alfa nos encontró un día, reconoció la esencia de Lady Calssara en mi maestro… Esa noche fue luna llena… Mi maestro…- Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su semblante- Incendio el lugar para que los dos quedarán atrapados, Kaoru dormía debido al efecto de Luna llena, en las crías jóvenes lo usan para madurar mientras que en un adulto lo ayuda a ganar más fuerzas, pude sacarla cuando mi maestro me lo suplico… Cuando despertó, y supo que su padre no estaba ya con ella…- observo a Kaoru y luego a Hiko-… Se volvió desenfrenada, pero gracias al sello esas memorias quedaron sepultadas. Verla tan quebrada solo me hizo pensar una cosa… Desde ahí me prometí, que la protegería, siempre-

-¿Qué ocurrió que ya no estabas con ella? Shougo- Todos giraron ante el comentario de Hiko, quien había permanecido en silencio-

-Hay un hombre, lo llaman el lobo blanco…- Kaoru se puso de pie y camino inquieta, su lobo se podía sentir agitado y amenazante, se agarraba parte de la tela del vestido mientras buscaba una zona de seguridad. Nuevamente el pelirrojo mostro interés en esa aptitud tan depredadora y asustada a la vez; parecía un cachorro que había sido lastimado por su dueño pero por fuera un lobo que intentaba morder la mano del mismo dueño que lo golpeo, Shougo la miro por el rabillo- Cuando nos capturaron este mismo tomo interés en Kaoru y la mantenía en movimiento de ciudadela en ciudadela. Pero, Kaoru se negaba a luchar, era yo quien luchaba en su lugar. Hasta que nos separaron y le dijeron que si no luchaba me mataría-

-¿Por qué tomaría interés en Kaoru? ¿Sabe que es Lobo?-

-No, no sabe, no puede. Maestro oculto su esencia. Todos creen que es un vampiro que mata a otros vampiros- empuño su mano, ante el recuerdo de saber que Kaoru era puesta en la arena y obligada a luchar debido a él. Un par de años desde la última vez que la vio y noto como el instinto asesino de Kaoru galopaba en sus ojos, aquellos que siempre mostraron felicidad, en la adversidad.

-El lobo blanco, ese hombre… Tu hermano- Todos giraron a verla, ella se agarraba la cabeza ante el pensamiento y se agacho. Alarmado, Shougo se puso de pie y poso a su lado- Tu hermano olía al lobo blanco-

/

Kenshin miraba el techo con recelo, tenía una mano puesta bajo su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba al descubierto y solo unos pantalones cubrían sus partes bajas. Observo la espada a su lado por un momento y no pudo evitar recordar el duelo con ese hombre. Sus movimientos eran casi iguales a los de él, pero aun así había algo diferente. Algo nuevo. Su maestro y el maestro de él, era obvio que practicaron la misma arte. Quizás este hombre modifico parte del mismo para adaptarlo a su necesidad.

Se pasó la mano libre por su cabello el cual se encontraba húmedo ¿En serio andaba pensando en ese hombre? Mejor dicho ¡A quien quería engañar! No podía engañar ni a sus emociones y su mente de lo que realmente quería pensar, y era en esa mujer. Debía admitir que le sorprendió la tenacidad de la mujer de permitir que él la lastimará, más decirle aquellas cosas. Ella estaba consciente de todas las muertes que había tenido bajo su mano y aun así no parecía mostrar emociones por aquellas personas que eran sus padres ¿Ese será el poder de ese famoso sello que está en la mente de la hibrido? Resoplo por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño. Ella no dejo de mirarlo tras haber terminado esa conversación sobre su pasado, aun cuando parecía entretenida en el bocado frente a ella y sus oídos en la conversación de aquel hombre él podía sentir la mirada curiosa de aquella joven sobre su persona ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Fastidiarlo? Se sentó en su cama y doblando sus piernas, apoyo sus brazos sobre las rodillas. No había reproche por lo hecho, ella misma lo dejo claro antes de que él la atacará. Ella se dejó atacar muy fácilmente y se preguntó si ella también habría sido entrenada por Koushijiro. Una curiosidad en verdad, si era obligada a luchar en la arena. Algo de manejo de espadas debía saber y para haber llegado tan lejos, debías saber mucho.

-Ojos de plata-

Tenía curiosidad, por ese sobrenombre que los antiguos compañeros de celda de la mujer habían comentado, hablaban con un gran miedo ante la joven. Bufo y soltó un bocado de aire que movió parte de su cabello. Aquellos eran vampiros débiles, obviamente le tendrían miedo a alguien que ha logrado salir de batalla pero, eso no significa que ella haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte, aquellos eran débiles y ella quizás era un poco más fuerte que ellos. Eso, quizás se debía a su parte lobo.

Si, quizás

Obligando a su mente a apartar todo, se obligó a dormir. Pero el mismo sabía que su mente aun tenía curiosidad por aquella mujer.

/

-Lo hemos encontrado, milord-

-¿Están seguros?-

-Sí, el rastro que nos dejó el señor Amakusa, nos sirvió para reducir sitios donde buscar. Lo hemos localizado-

-¿De hace cuánto es el reporte?-

-Se hace 2 horas, milord- El hombre frente a él se inclinaba esperando una rápida respuesta; se le notaba la fatiga, había corrido a toda velocidad usando su habilidad para poder llevar su descubrimiento al regente, sobre el paradero de su sobrino. Lo vio ponerse de pie.

-Reúne a los hombres. Estúpido Pupilo, sé que has escuchado-

-Sí, sensei- El pelirrojo salió de donde se encontraba, sorprendiendo al hombre que estaba inclinado, podía saber que este no lo había notado.

-Tienen menos de 15 minutos para partir-

-Sí, sensei-

/

-Kaoru-

Se podía escuchar por los pasillos.

-¡Kaoru!-

Se veía una sombra moverse entre escaleras y ventanas.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-¿Misao-san?- Se frenó en seco al notar a la mujer apoyada en una de las ventanas, leyendo con tranquilidad. Una ceja en la mujer de trenza larga se elevó, y la de ojos azules noto como su rostro se había cambiado a uno de curiosidad, sus ojos siguieron la mirada de la joven y noto que miraba el libro y esta misma no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza que la descubrieran leyendo. Lo cerró y se bajó del marco de la ventana ocultándolo tras ella.

-¿Estabas leyendo?- La doncella pregunto con una sinceridad muy espontanea.

-Uh… Hai…- oculto su rostro sin saber que emoción sentir.

-No sabía que habías sido instruida en la lectura ¡Que maravilloso!- Unió sus manos mientras caminaba hasta posicionarse al lado de la joven, quien se encontraba mordiendo el labio superior algo nervioso.

-Espero no sea una molestia, lo tome sin pedir permiso. No quiero abusar-

-¿Qué? Para nada Kaoru, eres familia… Puedes tomar lo que desees, es más invítame cuando lo hagas. Abuelo solía contarme historias cuando era pequeña pero desde que toda esta guerra empezó dejo de hacerlo, extraño oír su voz. Me gustan las historias pero detesto leerlas. Soy más de oído… ¿Me leerías un día?- La mujer de ojos aguamarina jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba de reojo a la otra, algo apenada por lo dicho- Si no te molesta, claro está… Quizás este es tu tiempo privado y yo solo ando siendo una intrusa- Kaoru quien miraba curiosa, relajo su mirada para regalar una suave sonrisa. Y posando el libro sobre la ventana, se puso paralela a ella.

-Será para mí un honor, Misao-san-

-La paz en la guerra… Es un título bastante soñador ¿no te parece? Aunque, me encantaría que fuera realidad- dijo al momento que leyó el nombre de la obra que leía. Kaoru bajo su mirada y acaricio la portada- Cuando un alma ha luchado demasiado, lo único que queda es buscar la paz. Aun, si esa alma ha arrebatado a muchas… Pienso, mejor dicho. Siempre he pensado que… Todos merecen tener la oportunidad de buscar paz-

-¿Sin importar sus errores?-

-Si esa persona está haciendo algo para enmendar sus errores, pues claro que puede alcanzar paz… Eso quiere decir que está arrepentido y ese es el primer paso- Sonrió abiertamente. Kaoru solo miraba aún más curiosa y oyente a la mujer a su lado.

-Himura-san, y los demás han ido a buscar a mi hermano- hablo tras un largo silencio, pero había algo en la mirada de la joven que le decía que no estaba del todo contentan con la situación.

-¿Eso no te alegra?-

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Eso solo que…Tengo miedo Kaoru… Ya hace un año que buscamos a mi hermano y siempre parece que están un paso delante de nosotros… Ahora con lo que Shougo-san ha dicho, me cuesta creer que llevamos el mismo ritmo-

-Quizás, el momento de que si lo puedan alcanzar ha llegado ¿No te parece?-

-Hai… Kaoru…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo abrazarte? Sé que es muy repentino pero, realmente necesito un abrazo… Aquí hay puros hombres y no todos son la mejor fuente de cariño posible- Kaoru se sobresaltó ante esto, porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser afectiva pero entendía que esto se debía al lazo creado por el intercambio de sangre. Así que solo asintió y la pequeña se lanzó entre sus brazos, rápidamente rodeándola por la cintura Misao hundía parte de su rostro en el pecho de la mujer y cerraba los ojos- Si… Si mi hermano… No quiero pensarlo, pero. Si él, algo le llegase a pasar… A Sou-chan, a mi Sou-chan, no sé qué haría- Miro a Kaoru quien la miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Tu hermano tiene la sangre de tu padre, que es la misma que comparte con Hiko-sama, que es la misma que tu posees por igual ¿Te crees lo suficientemente débil?-

-No pero…-

-¿No confías en que ellos puedan vencerlos?- Kaoru tomo por los hombros a la mujer pequeña y la alejo de su agarre solo para verla con mayor detenimiento, ya con solo mirarla Kaoru podía saber lo que ella quería, quizás le podría agradecer al intercambio de sangre y sería una forma de pagarle a ella, todo lo que había hecho por alguien tan poco como ella.

-Si confió pero, no puedo dejar de sentir que algo no—Giro su rostro a la ventana para notar como un grupo de guardias recibía a un hombre, esto atrajo la atención de ambas féminas quien en poco tiempo, no tardaron de entender que realmente, algo no estaba bien.

/

Kaoru corría a gran velocidad, casi rogando a su cuerpo a no dejarse llevar por la adrenalina y querer transformarse en lobo. El proceso de transformación siempre es algo muy doloroso de pasar, solo 2 veces en su vida se había transformado en un lobo y el recuerdo aun causaba espasmos en su cuerpo. Con el sello, ese deseo se volvía un frenesí en su cuerpo, ya que la sangre se movía pero no había ningún cambio y eso la volvía aún más loca. Sin contar que debía mantener un bajo perfil, en muchos años ella no mostro señales de ser un lobo. Muchos en los santuarios creían que ella era un vampiro y prefería mantenerlo de esa manera. Más por el lobo blanco, quien siempre tenía una mirada puesta sobre ella y no quería pensar que pasaría si llegara a saber que ella era un hibrido. Su olfato se aceleró, y sus reflejos se hicieron más agudos atravesando trampas y evitando enemigos.

La noticia que había recibido hace un par de momentos, fue la mecha para el detonante que necesitaba _la paz en la guerra._ Ella deseaba eso, tener paz y por ende ese libro era el que más había llamado su atención. Su olfato pudo reconocer la esencia de Himura, Sanosuke, Aoshi y Amakusa… Con sangre, mucha sangre. Probablemente el escuadrón pequeño que había ido con ellos, ya había desaparecido. Una trampa, eso era a lo que a ellos los habían dirigido. Si, ahí se encontraba Soujiro, pero era solo para atraerlos directo al nido de muchos lobos. Un vampiro, que había sido prisionero era especialista en hacer cuerpos iguales a quien ellos quisieran, con solo usar un poco de sangre y un ghoul. Kaoru había escuchado sobre este vampiro que ahora trabajaba para los lobos, más nunca pensó que ese rumor fuera una realidad. Acelero su paso.

Había usado a uno de los buscadores y creado un muñeco de él. El resto de los buscadores había sido asesinado, o así creyeron los lobos. Pero, un sobreviviente llego avisando sobre la trampa y Kaoru sin dudarlo, se ofreció.

 _-¿Quieren que vaya?-_

 _-¿Eh?- Hiko y Misao giraron a ver a la mujer quien tenía una mirada decidida._

 _-Soy su mejor opción por los momentos, ningún vampiro llegará lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que lleguen sin ser previstos-_

 _-Kaoru, no podríamos enviarte-Hablo con suavidad Hiko, Misao solo permanecía callada_

 _-Sé que tú piensas enviarme pero, eso es lo que realmente quieres pedirme Misao-san ¿No es así?- Kaoru pudo sentir como la sangre del cuerpo de Misao se trasladó a velocidad, demostrando un cambio en sus emociones ¿Timidez?- No tienes que pedirme porque sabes que lo haré ¿Lo sabes?- Ella asintió con suavidad- ¿Shougo está con ellos?- La joven volvió a asentir mientas apoyaba sus manos sobre su propio pecho._

 _Kaoru suspiro pesadamente y observo el camino que tendría que seguir, Shougo le había dado sangre hace poco, así que podría seguir su rastro con facilidad. A la velocidad con esa cantidad llegaría en menos de media hora, pero necesitaría más sangre si quería llegar en ese tiempo. Miro a la joven Misao quien parecía estar pendiente al 100% de sus movimientos. Apretó sus labios al tener que pedirle sangre, con Shougo era algo normal pero, alguien como ella. Solo le traería más problemas. Volvió a suspirar cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo y mirando al frente noto como la joven se hacía a un lado parte de su cabello._

 _-Sé que necesitarías la sangre para llegar ¿Cierto?-_

 _-Misao-san…-_

 _-Tú supiste como detener a muchos lobos, usando mi sangre. Quizás Himura-san y los demás lo puedan necesitar… Así que, toma lo necesario. Por favor, si lo haces también podrás sentir a mi hermano cuando estés cerca y saber dónde ubicarlo. Te lo pido Kaoru- Inclino su cuello y miro hacia otro lado._

 _-Ah…Arigato, Misao-san… Te prometo, que traeré a tu hermano y a los demás, a salvo- deslizando otro par de cabellos sueltos, tomo con suavidad el cuello de la mujer y susurrando un "lo siento", mordió._

Freno en seco al sentir la energía de los demás reaccionar de manera violenta y pudo sentir una nueva presencia muy familiar. _Debe tratarse de Soujiro-san._ Pensó para sí misma, dio un paso para buscar manera de como entrar, y sintió la presencia de alguien más. Su lobo interno se agito y sus dientes empezaban a querer desear morder o destruir algo.

-Así que aquí es donde te escondiste-

/

Estaban perdiendo demasiado terreno y rápido, habían llegado a esa ciudadela que era muy pequeña como para sostener un espacio para gladiadores, más bien parecía una zona de tortura y eso puso los pelos de punta al pelirrojo. Una prisión para la tortura. Apretó sus puños mientras iban avanzando.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, todo parecía demasiado en calma pero fue cuando apenas pisaron pie dentro que todo se vino abajo y miles de lobos empezaron a atacar. Shougo y él cubrían bastante terreno y sus adentros aun cuando detestaba al hombre, agradecían que estuviera cerca para una ocasión como esta. Podía sentir la presencia de Soujiro, sí. Estaba ahí. Agradecía en sus adentros no haber traído a Misao, una persona a quien cuidar seria casi mortal para los que estén ahí.

Al momento de seguir buscando hasta donde estaba Soujiro, sus entrañas fueron claras al decirle que todo esto había sido una trampa, pero de ser así ¿Qué haría Soujiro ahí? Si fuera solo para atraerlos con usarlo de anzuelo estaría bien. Así que tenía que haber otro motivo y eso, lo molestaba aún más. Esos animales sarnosos estaban jugando con ellos y eso lo supo, justo al momento de entrar a una habitación en particular. Cuando su vista se adaptó al ambiente pudo ver con claridad a Soujiro arrodillado con los brazos atados a su espalda, sujetado a una barra de plata. Al fondo había una docena de lobos, y un hombre de cabellera gris y mirada dorada y negra les sonrió al momento de llegar.

Kenshin iba a dar un paso al frente cuando noto, esa zona en especial. Miro al techo y vio un ojo de buey parcialmente cerrado. Soujiro levanto la mirada al momento de notar la presencia de los otros lobos y se le notaba cansado, la piel estaba gris y las ojeras en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos inyectados en rojo, te podía decir que no había sido alimentado en un buen periodo. Un vampiro sin alimento era algo parecido a un zombie o un muerto caminante. Aferro su mano al puño de su espada.

-Himura-san…-

-Si no quieres una muerte dolorosa Jinei, te aconsejo suéltalo-

-Creo que no estás en posición para decirme que hacer, Battousai- y riendo, trono sus dedos y los lobos que estaba al fondo saltaron a atacar, el hombre de cabellera gris camino hasta arrodillarse y sonrió mientras tomaba su mandíbula para hacer que mirara a sus "salvadores"- Te lo dije Sou-kun, tus amigos son tan estúpidos que cayeron por el truco de Gein muy fácilmente… Tan desesperados estaban por saber de ti, que no se percataron del leve olor tras su buscador… Ahora dime Sou-kun ¿A dónde te gustaría ir tras que todo esto acabe?- Soltó la cabeza del hombre al darse cuenta que el chico no iba a responder, y el licántropo bufo por lo bajo al darse de visto que este vampiro le quedaba poco de vida. Rio para sus adentros recordando que la última vez que lo alimentaron fue al momento de capturarlo. Miro a los vampiros que luchaban por mantener el ritmo de la batalle y pensó por un momento ¿Qué pasaría si vieran a su amigo morir por luz pura justo frente a sus ojos? Rio nuevamente, y lamio sus labios. Su lobo lo estaba pidiendo y él obviamente se lo daría. Camino hasta una palanca cercana a él y miro al pelirrojo que luchaba con dos lobos al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y pudo sentir como en la mirada del pelirrojo había sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se volvía más letal y cortarle la cabeza a uno de los lobos. Oh, gloria. Esto haría al Battousai realmente muy molesto, y el mundo de los vampiros se vería movido al saber que el gran Battousai no pudo detener que uno de los herederos de la mano de un lobo. Lamio nuevamente sus labios. Y sin pensarlo más, bajo la palanca.

El ojo de buey se abrió, y como si el tiempo se hubiera puesto realmente pesado. Kenshin lo supo en ese momento, luz hecha con plata, había sido uno de los inventos que les dio la ventaja a los humanos en la época oscura y cuando todos los vampiros creían haber acabado con este artefacto tal parece que aun existían _¿Cuántas cosas más no sabemos?_ La mirada de los demás se clavó en el cuerpo frente a ellos, quien elevaba la cabeza al momento que la palabra se movió y sus ojos se mostraron horrorizados. Los pies de Kenshin se aferraron al concreto, buscando impulsarse para lanzar su cuerpo y proteger a Sou de la luz pura. Aun si él no sobreviviera. Le había prometido a Misao que traería a su hermano de vuelta. Los demás intentaban zafarse del agarre y la batalla amurallada que los lobos ejercían sobre el cuarteto. Y aun cuando el primero, que fue Amakusa; logro liberarse. Había sido tarde. El grito de Soujiro empezó a rechinar en las paredes y se podía ver parte del rostro del joven vampiro empezando a supurar llagas descomunales.

Pero nadie estuvo preparado para quedarse quieto y ver que todo ocurrió o mucho menos como una nueva persona se abría paso y lanzaba su cuerpo para proteger el de Soujiro, su cabello se soltó y era como si un manto se hubiera hecho materia para proteger al joven que no paraba de gritar. Ante la rápida acción, Amakusa lanzo su espada para pinchar por el hombro al lobo que había jalado la palanca y corrió a velocidad para cerrar el ojo de buey. Kenshin termino de matar al lobo que se atravesaba y los demás rápidamente, cumplieron con el mismo cometido.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!- Fue lo único que mascullo el lobo, mientras buscaba sacarse la espada que quemaba desde adentro hacia afuera. Aoshi se hizo paso para soltar y atender a Soujiro, mientras que Sanosuke terminaba de matar al último lobo presente. Amakusa solo camino mirando a Kenshin para decirle claramente "es todo tuyo", para agacharse y recoger a la pequeña mujer quien parecía más agotada que presente. Kenshin no tuvo que esperar más y sacando su espada nuevamente. Silencio la risa molesta del hombre lobo.

/

-¿Cómo está?- hablo rápidamente Misao al momento que el medico salió de la habitación, todos los demás presentes estaban ansiosos. Tenía el rostro agotado, pues habían pasado varias horas encerrada mientras todos esperaban fuera con ansiedad. Sus cabellos estaban atados en una cola lateral y aun a pesar de eso estaba desmarañado, el rostro cansado podía decir que uso mucho de su propia energía.

-Ya le hemos dado una transfusión de sangre, ha recuperado su ritmo y color pero… La herida en su rostro fue hecha cuando estaba muy débil. No sanará- hablo la mujer al tiempo que agachaba su cabeza avergonzada de no poder hacer nada, Sanosuke se acercó a consolarla.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste Megumi-

-Lo sé pero,… -La pelinegra que respondía por el nombre de Megumi observo a la mujer de ojos azules que estaba escondida tras el vampiro de cabellos castaños y miro al resto de los presentes. Por lo que Sanosuke le había comentado, aquella mujer solo se había lanzado a proteger a Soujiro con su cuerpo y había salido ilesa del asunto. Sintió el agarre hacerse un poco más presente y su atención se devolvió a la persona a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, solo algo cansada es todo… Soujiro tenía muchos meses sin alimentarse, darle una dosis de sangre rápida podía hacerlo entrar en modo de shock y eso,- suspiro- puede ser agotador.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste Megumi, por salvar a mi hermano-

-No hay nada que agradecer pequeña, solo hice lo que estoy destinada para hacer… Lo único que lamento es no poder recuperar el rostro de tu hermano… La mitad de él… Será, difícil-

-Iremos paso a paso cuando el momento llegue Takani-san- Hablo el pelirrojo al notar como la tensión se volvía a reunir en los presentes.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar- hablo Sanosuke, arrastrando a la mujer por los hombros.

-Sí, lo mejor será eso

/

La ventana se abrió con suavidad y unos pies ligeros se asomaron desde la ventana hasta dentro de la habitación. Podía escuchar con suavidad la respiración ligera de la persona que yacía en la cama, y sonrió contenta. Misao se había echado a llorar cuando vio a su hermano entrar por esas puertas, y Kaoru supo que todo eso lo valió. Aun si el rostro del hombre estaba quemado, lo habían considerado una victoria. Podía sentir la mirada de Kenshin sobre ella pero, esta no era de odio. No sabía, que emoción estaba transmitiendo el pelirrojo pero la hacía sentir incomoda y no sabía reconocer el por qué. Toda su vida siempre la miraron de maneras horribles, casi a veces podía reconocer las miradas de cada uno pero esta vez, no sabía que leer en esos ojos dorados. Suspiro. Sanosuke agradeció con ahínco a la joven por haberse arriesgado a salvar a ese joven. Mientras que el impasible de Aoshi solo asentía con la cabeza y se inclinaba con suavidad y era regañada al mismo tiempo por Shougo debido a lo imprudente que había sido, pensando que ella también se había quemado debido a la falta de sangre pero cuando supo que Misao le había dado de su propia sangre. Válgame, solo había protegido al chico nada más, ellos hicieron casi todo el trabajo y estaba segura que no dudarían en saltar de igual manera para proteger a Soujiro, ella lo hizo por Misao pero al ver la conmoción que causo la vuelta de Soujiro, noto que todos sentían una gran conexión por el chico. Hiko por su lado, se embriago en sangre y licor. A celebración por lo ocurrido. Pero, aun tras recibir la noticia sobre el rostro de Soujiro, Kaoru no podía descansar. La vanidad en el mundo de los vampiros era algo clave, si aunque sonara superficial la belleza en lo eterno era algo sustancioso, más si eras inmortal. Saber que por el resto de sus días tendrías que tener un rostro marcado era como decir que no eras lo suficientemente apto para ser un buen vampiro. Un rostro marcado, podía significar desde tu estatuto hasta como eras como guerrero. Aun cuando recordaba la marca que el pelirrojo tenía en su mejilla, este la ocultaba con sus cabellos y Kaoru admitía que a veces lo veía siempre tocando esa marca, como si el recuerdo taladraba y aun así el vampiro tenía su título bien puesto y ella admitía que era extremadamente apuesto. Por los recuerdos que pudo consumir de Misao, Soujiro amaba sonreír y del solo hecho de pensar que eso podía ser el causante de que la sonrisa de Soujiro y por ende la de Misao desapareciera, ella sentía que debía hacer algo.

-Todo un año lejos de tu familia- camino con suavidad hasta el borde de la cama y observo el rostro. Se podía ver aun la carne viva intentando regenerarse pero hacerlo en vano. La mitad del rostro era una llaga de pellejos descamándose y piel ligándose y buscando regresar a su forma. Tardará mucho cuando eso se vuelva una cicatriz. Miro el otro lado del rostro y podía ver ahora que el chico realmente era apuesto y acaricio su rostro intacto con solo dos dedos y noto que no había ninguna respuesta. Un año con los lobos podía causar muchos estragos, ella de primera mano lo sabía y aun cuando este joven no estuvo en las arenas, sabía que su cuerpo había sido acto de tortura. La poca energía de vampiro que tenia se enfocaba en cerrar las heridas y regenerarlas pero aun podía ver pequeñas cicatrices que no pudieron curarse- Ya no te quedaba más sangre para usar ¿No es así?- Se sentó al borde de la cama y sin perder tiempo, abrió parcialmente los labios del joven y su mano libre lo acerco a sus propios labios. Mordió y la sangre broto.

Como si fuera un recuerdo, algo ya inscrito en sus sistema. Kaoru, ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Mezclando su sangre con su saliva se acercó al lado del rostro destruido, dejo que unas cuantas gotas cayeran y lamiendo como cuando un animal se lastima una parte del cuerpo, dejo que la sangre y saliva se mezclará. Luego se retiró un poco y dejo caer un par de gotas de su propia sangre en los labios del joven. Se retiró y lamiendo su propia herida no paro de observar al joven frente a ella, quizás tendría un par de años más, como Misao, sonrió al ver como pasaba todo. Dejo que la luz de la vela fuera el único testigo de cómo el rostro se iba acomodando, regenerando y acercando a su cierre. Abrió un poco su camisa para ver como las diminutas cicatrices también cerraban, sonrió. Agradecía que Soujiro fuera un puro, sino no podría hacer lo que está haciendo ahora. Solo podría curar una herida superficial pero no ayudar al cuerpo a regenerar antiguas heridas. Lo dudaba, su sangre quizás lo terminaría matando. Abrió los ojos cuando noto otro par de ojos azules mirarlo. Se paró de la cama casi al instante y una mano la detuvo. Avergonzada miro de reojo al joven, que volvía a cerrar los ojos y susurrar cosas incomprensibles antes de caerse dormido nuevamente.

/

 **Reviews** :

 **EunHye09:** Espero te haya gustado tambien esto, y conocimos aun más sobre la vida de Kaoru y obviamente ya nuevos personajes se han unido. Hahaha y creo que no podía haberlo dicho mejor "la verdad es que Kaoru necesita que la quieran y Kenshin un rival que lo haga ver lo que se esta perdiendo." Pronto se dará cuenta de lo que pueda estar pasando si no se pone pilas.

 **Lica:** Hahaha tu siempre con tus reviews me hacen reir y alegra el dia. Si Aoshi es sensei de Misao, tambien lo es de Soujiro, fue él quien educo en todo lo que debían saber a Misao y Sou y bueno. Admito que esta vez deseo ver a un Aoshi enamorado antes que a una Misao, esta misao no se dejará pisar tan fácilmente hahaha. Así que tus sospechas son ciertas ;). No podía faltar un alfa como Hiko ese hombre inspira hormona masculina y dominación a donde vaya hahahaha. Es comico leer que estas escribiendo mientras lees. Misao siempre será despistada pero una mujer muy observadora, siempre. Me gusta un Hiko mucho más abierto con Kaoru, sobre todo porque ella se volverá u recuerdo viviente de su hermano. Beber sangre de otro vampiro es un tabu entre sus sociedades pero, más que todo es por los efectos que tienen. Solo los puros pueden tener la libertad de beber de quien quieran pero se volvió tan tabu que no lo hacen. Era algo muy común, algo asi como la marihuana hahaha xD Es buena medicina pero esta mal vista, parecido hahahaha. Espero que en este capitulo se explicará el por que de su relación. Y lo de cambiar sangre, en luna roja es. Cortejo por asi decirlo, solo en ese momento la luna roja permite que todas las sangres sean iguales para que el cortejo sea menos "mortal" hahaha, pero aun así existirá una atracción entre las parejas que estén destinadas a ser. Por eso en este cap Shougo comenta que solo en luna roja existe la posibilidad que él pueda probar la sangre de Kaoru pero, solo si la luna roja los desea juntos, es que ocurrirá. De otra manera, su sangre sabra a podrida y no podras ni digerirla. Algo loquito hahaha. Espero te haya gustado, con Nada es lo que parece ya casi termino el cap. Me costo porque este es el crucial para Kenshin de darse cuenta de lo que siente por Kao, pan pan pan! Desenlace.

 **Parajitoazul:** Más información a la carta hahaha espero te haya gustado, tu nuevo fic movio mi suelo.

 **Chinchin:** Hahahaha No te comas las uñas eso es malo (habla la que lo hace todo el tiempo hahahaha) Espero te haya gustadod este ;)

/

 **Otro capitulo llego a su fin, Soujiro esta de vuelta en casa ¿Qué pasara ahora que se unio? Que dira Kenshin cuando sepa que Kaoru ayudo a Sou? D= No olviden dejar sus reviews ;) Nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Pasos entre rutina y espontaneidad

**Entre historias y colmillos.**

 **/**

 **Capítulo 4: Pasos entre rutina y espontaneidad.**

La rutina siempre era un mal habito, pero era mas agradable cuando esa rutina requeria volver a ver a tu estudiante. Desde que los herederos llegaron a una edad específica, a cada uno se le otorgo un maestro. Para Misao, es Aoshi y para Soujiro, lo es Kenshin. Desde que este de cabellos negros fue capturado, su rutina se vio puesta por otra aún más agobiante. Pararse todas las días a horas inhumanas para poder entrenar y salir en búsqueda del joven y llegar muy tarde tras el mismo.

Haberlo encontrado, era casi de en sueño. Kenshin tuvo que pensar 2 veces antes de ponerse la espada en su cadera y pensar lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Pero desde ayer, Soujiro había vuelto. Y aunque ahora le costaría sacar al Soujiro que conocía, debido a su quemadura en todo el rostro. Aunque esto lo tenía pensativo, lo tuvo más intrigado era saber lo bastante inmune al sol que era Kaoru. Cuando la vio entrar como si el diablo la siguiera, soltar su cabello para usarlo como manto y cubrir en la mayor posibilidad a Sou su mente pensó que estaba cometiendo suicidio, pero apenas vio un ojo mirarle a través de los cabellos y el rápido movimiento de Amakusa, sabía que esta mujer tenía resistencia.

No nada más cuido de mayores quemaduras al joven, sino que también salió ilesa de la situación.

No había notado que había llegado a la puerta principal al cuarto del ojos azules, suspiro y girando la perilla; sabía que su estudiante estaría quizás en una depresión, debido a su rostro. Soujiro era un amante de su belleza, además que se sabía el capricho en la belleza entre los vampiros. Y vaya que los sabía muy bien, con solo tocar su cicatriz podía saber lo que los demás pensaban sobre él.

Apenas entro a la habitación, la cama estaba vacía y buscándolo con la mirada lo noto de espaldas, observando por la ventana.

-Soujiro-sama…-

-Buenos días, sensei- hablo suavemente Soujiro, sin dejar de mirar a la ventana. Himura apretó sus labios ante el gesto y dio un paso al frente. No lo esperaba ver despierto, mucho menos con las heridas que tenía en su rostro y la desnutrición que poseía, aun así. Ahí estaba y como si nada, y le hablo con el mismo tono alegre que le caracterizaba. Suspiro sin dejar a un lado el gesto de sus labios.

-He venido a buscarlo para desayunar, pero… Si no está en condiciones pues yo—

-Vale, me encantaría ver a mi familia de nuevo, ha sido mucho tiempo- La respiración de Kenshin se frenó en seco cuando se giró y noto que el rostro de Soujiro estaba, perfecto- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? Tu rostro- el rostro de Soujiro se contrajo por un momento en una arruga en la frente y luego se lanzó a reír, probablemente por la expresión que Kenshin tenía y verlo tratar de articular palabras con dificultad no característica de él- ¿Cómo es posible?- volvió a preguntar luego que Soujiro parara de reír. Este solo sonrió y Kenshin noto que tenía tiempo sin ver una sonrisa así de él.

-Una mujer… De ojos azules- lo vio girar nuevamente a la ventana y tocar con suavidad el rostro- Se fue ayer por esta misma ventana, pero me curo… Sensei, me dio de su sangre- Había susurrado lo último pero Kenshin escucho claramente, y lo volvió a escuchar susurrar- ¿Cómo es eso posible, sensei? Estaba prohibido el intercambio de sangre… ¿Quién es ella? Pudo darme sin problemas ¿Verdad? No le pasará nada ¿Cierto?- Kenshin nunca había visto afligido a Soujiro y verlo preocupado por otra persona que no sea su hermana, continuaba causándole impresión- Espero que no... Pero, aun así… Sin importar que, estoy agradecido por ello. Gracias a ello… Estoy completo- lo vio tocar su rostro y con la mirada al norte, Kenshin. No supo que responder. Una parte se debatía en ir a partirle el rostro a aquella mujer por volver a practicar algo que está prohibido pero tenía un sentimiento de ligereza en su cuerpo, ante el rostro completo de su estudiante.

/

-Uhm, quizás si incluyo esto para acá encuentre una enzima que ayude a los humanos a ser más sanos para nosotros ¿No lo crees Sano?- Megumi era conocida por sus experimentos, era una mujer que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y se podía decir que su habilidad vampírica estaba determinada por ello. Tener la habilidad para la medicina. Siempre estuvo fascinada con él porque de todo y eso la llevo a ser notada y querida entre los vampiros. Sano sonreía a su lado al verla de esa manera, siempre tenía una sonrisa algo única que ni él siendo su pareja podía traer a flote.

Aun así, toda bendición tiene una maldición y era que Megumi nunca podría quedar embarazada o dar a luz. Ella es una vampiro transformada y fue el mismo Sanosuke quien la transformo cuando durante uno de sus periodos se desangro completamente, estrangulando sus trompas y dejándola infértil. Por eso, verla sonreír de esa manera, calmaba su alma. Al menos era posible verla sonreír. Se puso de pie y el rodeo con sus brazos. La mujer se sobresaltó.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a la mujer más hermosa de mi mundo?- la escucho reír y darle un sopetón en la cabeza. Este solo sonrió ante esas demostraciones de afecto, siempre era lo mismo.

-Bien, pero mientras no interrumpas mi trabajo todo bien- se le escucho reír por atrás, mientras que la mujer se volvió a concentrar en lo que tenía de frente. Los vampiros preferían la vieja tecnología, la de antaño antes que dejarse dominar por la misma. Cuando los humanos empezaron la globalización y el ataque tecnológico. Tanto Vampiros como Lobos supieron que este sería su perdición. Ahora que ellos dominaban al mundo, no necesitaban de estas tecnologías ni globalizaciones. Solo en el campo de la medicina y militar es que la tecnología había avanzado.

-Megumi…- pregunto al rato de verla concentrada nuevamente.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué piensas de Jou-chan?-

-¿Qué puedo pensar de ella?-

-Ya tú sabes su naturaleza… Has estudiado muy bien la antigua historia entre vampiros y hombres lobo para poder aplicarlo a futuro… Bien, sé que escuchaste los rumores de que ha bebido la sangre de Misao-sama. Pero, aun así. Ella logro sacar a Soujiro de la luz y salió intacta ¿Los híbridos de antes eran así? ¿Así de fuertes?- Megumi respiro profundamente y tallo la base de sus ojos sin arruinar su maquillaje.

-La historia siempre ha sido clara para un hibrido. Un vampiro de sangre pura o un lobo alfa podrá desarrollarse con una vampiro de sangre pura o una mujer de linaje alfa. De otra manera, el cachorro no sobrevivirá o la madre morirá. Aun en aquel entonces se desconocía mucho sobre porque entre estos 2 la sangre es como venenosa para el otro muchos dicen que es por las enzimas toxicas que contiene la saliva del lobo otros dicen que es por el proceso des compositivo que tiene la sangre de vampiro en el organismo. Pero algo es lo más cierto entre ellos. Su resistencia ante el mundo. Son una raza muy temida, de hecho se rumoreaba que por eso era que los vampiros y lobos empezaron a llevarse mal. Cada raza quería sacar y tener a sus híbridos por su una guerra futura se avecinaba – Se paseó por la mesa con la mirada y observo las gotas de ojo y el líquido de plata- Un ser viviente capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que es debilidad para él otro, ahí solo. Se podría medir con fuerza quien realmente podría vencer en el campo de batalla-

\- Debilidad ¿Cómo la plata o el oro?-

-Así es. Pero. Si este mismo está débil, este metal puede afectarlos por igual. No en muchas proporciones pero si lo necesario como para manipular a la persona. Misao-sama me conto que, ella era esclava ¿no?- El de cabellos alborotados, asintió- Por ende habrá tenido que pelear en la arena siendo un vampiro, si quería mantener su linaje cambia piel para el resto del mundo. Aun así, ni los esclavos que rescatamos saben que ella es un hibrido. Más aun así le temen por su gran poder. Por ende la plata solo pudo haberla dañado lo suficiente como para mantenerla atada- Se soltó del abrazo de su amado y lo observo- Esta chica puede ser más fuerte que todos nosotros en este momento, si ella se lo propusiera o si nuestros enemigos lo quisieran. Si tuviera la sangre necesaria y el sello estuviera roto, podría inclinar la balanza de un lado a otro-

\- Ella odia a los cambia piel, la mantuvieron cautiva casi toda su vida y asesinaron a sus padres. Creo que estaremos seguros ahí- la vio fruncir sus labios- ¿Le tienes miedo?- la vio negar y sonreírle

-Le tengo algo de pena. En sus ojos se ve una tristeza grande y profunda. Aun a sabiendas que no le haremos daño, su instinto le grita huir-

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? Hasta a ti te costó aceptarme y adaptarte a mí-

-Por eso, más que nadie conozco lo que siente esa chica…- apretó sus labios-… Sano-

-Dime-

-¿Crees que…?- Antes de poder terminar la pregunta, la puerta se abrió. La pareja observo a una agitada chica con trenza larga, luchando para recuperar el aliento. Cosas como esas es la que te hacían pensar lo cuan vivo era un vampiro- Misao-sama-

-Es… Soujiro…-

-¿Qué ocurre con él?-

-Despertó y… Su rostro esta…- Y sin dejarle decir más la pareja salió disparada de la habitación.

/

-Aquí y aquí, estuve… Estaban destruidos, quedan pocos lobos y vampiros por la zona. Dudo mucho se hayan quedado por mucho tiempo…- Hablaba con tranquilidad Amakusa mientras que con sus largos dedos apuntaba a un mapa, en compañía de Shinomori y Hiko. Intentaban resumir los sitios en donde el vampiro estuvo y entre más veían más sospechoso se veía -Entre más iba al sur, más sitios eran atacados…-

-Parece como si alguien estuviera destruyendo todo… La pregunta es… Será ¿Amigo o enemigo?- susurraba Aoshi viendo el mapa- ¿De qué manera viste la zona?-

-Era muy… Arbitrario al inicio… Luego me di cuenta que hubo batalla entre lobos y vampiros y entre su misma clase…-

-Interesante… - susurro Hiko mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la ventana. Él claramente podía sentir o bien sus entrañas le decían que su nueva sobrina, era una clave importante en todo esto. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?- ¿Qué noticias sabes sobre el clan del sur?-

-Aun nada Milord, nuestros mensajeros fueron enviados hace poco y no hemos sabido nada de ellos-

-Me gustaría enviarán un cuervo- Los cuervos se les aplicaban sellos para que supieran buscar a un receptor en específico. Se necesitaba de sangre del receptor para que el cuervo pudiera localizarlo- Algo me dice que tendremos visitas, muy pronto-

-Sí, señor- Sin más Aoshi se retiró.

-Dime Amakusa-

-Sí, sensei-

-¿Consideras correcto que retire los sellos de la mente de Kaoru-san?- Se giró para mirar al hombre de cabellos castaños, quien solo suspiro con pesar y cerro sus ojos pensando la información.

-Kaoru, ha permanecido tanto tiempo aislada del verdadero dolor de la persona que, no tengo palabras para medir que podría pasar. Por lo mismo que ha sido puedas por años al dolor físico y la tortura al ser una esclava… Aparenta ser fuerte-

-¿Crees que pueda entrar en frenesí?- El frenesí, de cualquier clase era algo que muchos no querían lidear. Era la encarnación completa de la bestia interna que cada uno poseía, te convierte en algo que tienes pero no tienes el control y dejas que tus más instintos básicos se apoderen de tu ser. Una bestia sedienta de sangre. Haciéndote un toro desbocado, que tomaba a veces más de 50 hombres parar un frenesí de una sangre pura. Sí, es cierto que los lobos tenían más control sobre esa bestia que los vampiros, pero un vampiro apenas tocaba la superficie de su bestia. Ahora, considérenlo un hibrido.

\- Kaoru, tiene más autocontrol del que aparenta. Su elemento la hace impredecible por ende, su madre la educo para aprender a entender sus emociones antes que la gobernarán... Ella conoce su potencial, por ende sabe y entiende las emociones y límites de sus enemigos-

-Y aun así, la propia Kaoru ha tenido que matar para poder sobrevivir, con más razón la carga emocional que tiene es lo que me preocupa. Koushijiro… Él siempre tuvo empatía por sus enemigos y por ende siempre se retenía a mostrar todo su potencial…- Cerro los ojos y puso las manos detrás de su espalda- Debí imaginar que el mismo principio se lo enseñaría a su hija-

-Hai y a mí, maestro… El respeto por la vida y emociones de los demás-

-Por esta razón, pregunto si ella entrará en frenesí o no. Estas cargando con cada muerte emocional dentro de ti. Ella… Tú, todos los que estamos aquí… ¿Estaríamos dispuestos a cargar con las emociones de la muerte de tus seres queridos? Sabiendo que desde ese punto todo se fue a desastre-

-Ya veo lo que quieres decir… Pero, tengo fe en que Kaoru. Sabrá controlarse-

-Me estas insinuando entonces ¿Qué remueva el sello?-

-Le estoy solo dando una opinión, sensei. Lo que usted debe decidir, no es mío en responder. Pero algo si está claro… Yo protegeré a Kaoru, aun si deba protegerla de ella misma… Para eso sensei me entreno…- Hiko se giró a verlo y noto como este observaba una pequeña cadena que guindaba en su mano, frunció su ceño al no haberlo notado antes-… Para redimirme en no haber protegido lo que más quise, antes-

/

Se encontraba caminando en los jardines, admirando lo que por mucho tiempo estuvo alejado de él. La sonrisa de Soujiro se hizo presente, y la presencia de los que le acompañaban solo lo hacía sentir aún mejor. Se sentó y observo como su hermana corrió rápido a sentarse a su lado y abrazarle. Ella era como un riachuelo en constante movimiento, mientras que él era un lago, en constante calma. Sanosuke y Megumi se acercaron hasta un árbol para resguardarse un poco más de los posibles rayos que quisieran atravesar, aun con la magia de Hiko sobre el sitio. El miedo era palpable. Al fondo oculto pero a la vista estaba Kenshin, siempre observándole.

-Sou-chan… ¿Cómo fue estar en cautiverio? ¿Qué tanto daño te hicieron los lobos?- hablo con ligereza Misao. El nombrado suspiro y miro al frente.

-Realmente, nunca supe para que fui capturado… Al principio. Me movieron constantemente, para evitar que ustedes sintieran mi presencia. Me daban sangre de rata para medio mantenerme con vida pero, nunca pusieron un dedo encima. Aun cuando siempre estaba con los ojos tapados, podía escuchar claramente a una mujer-

-¿Una mujer?-

-Hai… Siempre tocaba el piano y podía sentir su mirada, mientras cantaba con suavidad una melodía… Solo una vez me hablo-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-No lo sé… Lo hablo en ruso cuando lo dijo… En ese momento me arrepentí de no saber el idioma. Pareciera que me estuvieran preparando para algo o alguien-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Siempre había un hombre pendiente de que me alimentarán… Es japonés, de eso estoy seguro. Siempre me otorgaba una rata para comer, solo lo suficiente para mantenerme activo más no pudiera defenderme- Todos escuchaban atentos a lo que el gemelo relataba, no parecía haber miedo o nostalgia sino más bien curiosidad por cómo había sido tratado- Fue cuando llegue a un santuario que no volví a oír de ellos, pero… El siguiente hombre, ese si era menos amable. Me movió de ese último santuario y siempre. Siempre, buscaba excusas para golpearme. Luego, les hizo caer en su trampa y ahí fue cuando los vi- volvió a sonreír característico del joven mientras que el ceño se fruncía en Misao. Sintió nuevamente siendo arropado por su hermana y acaricio su cabellera.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Sou-chan. De nuevo, con nosotros y completo-

-Todo es gracias a ustedes y ella… Kaoru, me dijiste que se llamaba ¿no?- Misao asintió volviendo a sonreír, mientras que Soujiro no paraba de acariciar su cabello- Huelo su sangre en ti… ¿Acaso fuiste herida y ella te ayudo?- Los demás presentes levantaron la mirada ante el comentario y lo sensible de la nariz del heredero.

-¿Eh?- Parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder- iie, no fui herida. Fue buscándote. Encontramos a Kaoru-san en un santuario. Más bien íbamos perdiendo y ella, estaba ahí. Era una esclava del sitio. Ella nos ayudó. Tuvo que beber de mi sangre para hacerlo y como muestra de que confiará en ella me dio una gota de la suya-

-¿Eso no estaba prohibido?- Observo los labios de Misao apretarse y miro hacia atrás donde Kenshin observaba aun con reprimenda. Ella asintió.

-Himura-san no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello, y pues. La reto cuando se enteró que no nada más había bebido de mi sangre, sino me había dado de la de ella-

-¿Esto es cierto, sensei?- Soujiro miro por encima del hombro, donde Kenshin deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y camino hasta los gemelos - ¿Y bien?- Lo vio suspirar profundamente antes de hablar.

-Así es Soujiro-sama. No podía permitir que una sangre sucia violará nuestras leyes solo por no conocerlas-

-Pero… Si ella les ayudo… ¿Ella no salvo tu vida en ese momento?- Kenshin se mantuvo callado y solo observo a su estudiante- Ella quizás sabía lo que eran nuestras leyes, mas su instinto le dijo que debía hacerlo o todos perderían-

-Es indiferente, ningún de ustedes me ha visto beber sangre de otro vampiro o lobo en orden de mantenerme o mantenerlos con vida. Ella, ni nadie, pueden estar por encima de la ley-

-Cuando se trata de vida o muerte, Himura-san. Nadie está encima de nadie o de la ley- Hablo por primera vez Megumi. Kenshin y los demás la observaron y esta solo dio un paso al frente- Pero, quizás en aquel momento o inclusive el presente ni ustedes o alguno de ustedes no estarían aquí. Sé que no le tiene confianza y lo respeto. Pero, yo estoy agradecida con que haya traído a mi Sano de vuelta a mí, y no solo eso. Sino a todos los demás vampiros. Su instinto de supervivencia, no solo actuó por ella sola, sino sabia los horrores que los cambia piel hacían- Soujiro observo como Kenshin parecía meditar las palabras de Megumi. Cuando ella llego a la familia de iluminados, el pelirrojo estuvo algo a la defensiva con ella, debido a su naturaleza pero, con el tiempo termino aceptándola. Quizás Megumi presentía que con Kaoru sería igual- Yo más que nadie entiendo lo que esa muchacha podía haber estado sintiendo y a lo que había tenido que ser llevada al límite para poder tomar esa acción sin importar que. Yo antes temía a su raza, era un simple vaso de alimento para ustedes y los odiaba, repudiaba lo que hacían- Sano puso una mano sobre su hombro y esta la tomo- Mi destino pudo haber sido cambiado en la luna roja pero, hay quienes no tienen la misma suerte… Y son personas como ella, quienes debieron buscar su propia suerte y salir adelante… He hablado con varios esclavos y aun cuando le temen, me comentan que nunca los ataco o amenazo entre jaulas; que más bien ella se aislaba o hacia molestar a los demás lobos para que no tocarán a otro vampiro…- Himura cerro sus ojos- Himura-san, usted también fue esclavo por un tiempo… Más que nadie, más que yo… Debe saber lo que es estar ante el dominio de alguien por su naturaleza-

-Megumi…- Había una tensión en el ambiente, Kenshin aún no decía nada pero suspiro, toco la base de su nariz-¿Todos piensan lo mismo? Sobre esta muchacha ¿Sano?- El silencio solo dio su respuesta. Abrió los ojos y el dorado era un poco más apagado, Soujiro relajo sus hombros. Aun cuando Kenshin era una persona llena de orgullo, un orgullo reforzado por razones obvias, él sabía cuándo estaba bien huir de una batalla o darla por perdida. Más, de una vez fue Soujiro quien le otorgo lecciones de vida a Kenshin- Bien, respeto su opinión. Pero, también espero respeten la mía. Ella aun si es vampiro, también es un cambia piel, una licántropo. Por ende, más que nadie. Conoce lo que un cambia piel es capaz de hacer ¿Qué tal si ella entra en frenesí? ¿Creen que un hibrido es fácil de vencer? Yo estoy pensando a futuro, por la seguridad de ustedes- Todos sabían que él tenía razón, su lógica militar y de asesino eran claras cuando se trataba de ver una situación como esa y a una posible amenaza- Solo intentaba hacerme cargo del problema antes que fuera un problema verdadero. Quizás ahora, ella los vea como sus amigos pero recuerden si llega a entrar en frenesí ni sus palabras ni su conexión llegará a ella-

\- Pero Himura-san, ningún hibrido ha entrado en frenesí antes- hablo Misao poniéndose de pie, intentando defender la situación.

\- Lo sé, Misao-sama. Pero los tiempos cambiaron y antes tampoco creíamos que volveríamos a ver a un hibrido. Escuchen…- Se cruzó de brazos- Estoy en parte agradecido con esa mujer, por salvarnos el pellejo en aquel terreno y devolvernos a Soujiro-sama… Pero, eso no causará que baje mi guardia con ella y espero ustedes tampoco lo hagan. Hasta el perro más dócil puede volverse contra su dueño-

-Es muy cruel, el cómo te expresas de ella Kenshin. Y si este tan agradecido, deberías darle al menos las gracias. Al menos así sabría que tus palabras son honestas- Hablo con sinceridad Sanosuke quien también tenía historia con los lobos, pero hasta él reconocía cuando algo debía ser admitido.

-No me interesa si es cruel o no, Sano… Solo les estoy advirtiendo que si esa mujer llega a entrar en frenesí, me dejen hacer mi trabajo y acabar con ella. Lo mismo espero de ustedes, Sanosuke y Soujiro-sama. Si esa hibrido llega a volverse loca, en esta ciudad. No dejaré en riesgo a miles de vidas por una sola persona y aquel que se interponga en mi camino, se verá con el filo de mi espada… Ahora, si me disculpan-

/

Observaba por la ventana con sus piernas recogidas, apoyando su espalda en el marco y su cuerpo en la base de la ventana. Aun teniendo una cómoda cama, un cuarto para ella sola. Venir a este sitio la calmaba y ayudaba a dormir más que otro espacio. Tae la regañaba cuando la encontraba aquí, pero a penas la vampiresa se iba ella volvía a este sitio. La cama era demasiado blanda. El piso, también lo era con la alfombra. Tanto tiempo durmiendo sentada sobre algo duro, siempre al tanto de que no le pusieran un dedo o garra encima cuando menos se lo esperara, ha hecho que su cuerpo se adapte a dormir sentada. Observo el panorama y notaba lo grande que era el mundo desde esa ventana.

-Muy diferente que la pequeña ventana- Donde ella estaba encerrada tenía una pequeña ventana que solo daba al cielo, pero no veía nada más. Más que cielo gris. Bajo su mirada y observo sus brazos entrelazados con sus piernas recogidas, abrazándolas. Tenía un vestido de seda, y podía sentir el olor a jazmín gobernar su cuerpo ¿Cuántos años no se sentía así? ¿Cuántas lunas paso sin un baño? ¿Sin un trapo que cubriera más allá de lo necesario? ¿Cuántos sin una familia? Ahora. Estaba siendo obligada a bañarse todos los días, a vestir las prendas que se le ordenaban y tenía inclusive familia, una familia que no recordaba por un padre que tampoco recordaba. Apoyo más su espalda al marco de la ventana y podía sentir como un pequeño nudo se quería formar en su garganta. Negó con la cabeza y suspiro mirando hacia arriba. Aun si esa sensación galopaba en su garganta, sus ojos ya no producían lágrimas. Sencillamente, ya no lo quedaba más o ya no recordaba cómo hacerlo.

Cuando fue llevaba al primer santuario, lloro incontables noches. Lloraba tras volver de una batalla. Lloraba cuando los vampiros la ignoraban o cuando se metían con ella. Lloraba cuando los licántropos la humillaban. Lloraba porque pensaba que se volvería loca en cualquier momento y un día, simplemente dejo de hacerlo. Por cada lágrima que derramo, un vampiro moría. Ocasionalmente un lobo cuando intentaba propasarse con ella. La vida, la había endurecido y aun así. Se sentía como una recién nacida ante este nuevo mundo.

Observo nuevamente por la ventana y noto a los hermanos caminar con comodidad, lejos de la vista de todos. Y sonrió. Misao realmente era una persona alegre, llena de energía; le gustaba su presencia aun cuando no sabía cómo actuar con tanta energía. Le gustaba que la tratará como si fuera alguien. Ella ya no podía ser considerada alguien. Ni siquiera vampiro o cambia piel. Sus manos estaban manchadas con ambas, su cuerpo estaba plagado por marcas que le hacían recordar que ella era algo que no debería haber existido, una abominación. Lobos se burlaban de ella, por no reconocer su esencia de lobo y creerla vampiro y mejor así. Los vampiros le tenían miedo, por tampoco reconocer la esencia de vampiro, aun cuando la veían hacer todo lo que un vampiro hacía, y era mejor así. En los primeros años, se había encariñado con su compañero de celda, Iizuka. Un vampiro intrépido que siempre intentaba hacerla reír cuando llegaba de una batalla, pero un día los sacaron a todos a luchar y solo quedaban él y ella. Tener a personas a tu lado solo significaba una cosa: Podrán morir en cualquier momento. Iizuka no dudo en atacar. No podía culparlo, se llamaba supervivencia. Y ella, también debía permanecer con vida por la única persona que aún estaba cerca de ella. Shougo. Aun así, ella temía que el destino fuera igual una vez que pasará mucho tiempo con él. Más si aquel licántropo, quizás la estaba buscando.

-…Si el lobo blanco me vuelve a conseguir… Yo…- Si, el lobo blanco. Su cuerpo temblaba aun de pensar lo que esa criatura hacía sentir en su cuerpo. No sabía porque había agarrado fascinación con ella. Apenas puso sus ojos en ella, nunca se dio por vencido de humillarla, castigarla y siempre ofrecerle tras ello el plato amable, para luego volver a lo mismo. Él no sabía que ella era Licántropo, era imposible. Shougo y su padre se habían encargado de ello. Y ante esto. Lo desafío varias veces y él solo se encargó de quebrarla la cantidad de veces que intentaba ponerse de pie y armar una defensa. La llevo a todos los santuarios que podía y la dejaba ahí, para que peleará contra cualquier cantidad de vampiro que se cruzará en su camino. Más de una vez le ofreció una tregua de dejarse llevar por él, de dejarse dominar por él y a cambio ya no la llevaría a que más vampiros murieran bajo su mano pero ella. Ella siempre se negaba, su instinto le decía que no aceptará. Su mente le gritaba que debía mantenerse fuerte pero, su corazón luchaba al mismo tiempo para rendirse porque no soportaba matar a más vampiros inocentes de su supervivencia.

Ahora estaba aquí, y aun cuando unas personas se mostraban agradecidos con su presencia. Podía sentir el miedo de muchos, al no reconocerla. Hiko no había hecho un anuncio oficial, de que ella era su sobrina y eso, lo agradecía. Entendía las intenciones de Hiko apenas leyó su mente, y agradecía que fuera así. Más de una ocasión le dijo que él la protegería, por ser el único recuerdo de su hermano y por toda la injusticia que había caído en ella, pero ella sabía que ni del lobo blanco la podría proteger o del pelirrojo. Kenshin Himura.

Había oído historias sobre este hombre, aun en su celda. Conocido como Battousai, un iluminado marcado por un cruel destino. Rescatado por Hiko Seijuro y entrenado por el mismo, se volvió el arma vampírica más efectiva entre los vampiros. Esta ciudad, se sentía segura cuando él estaba ahí y podía entender el por qué. El vampiro tenía un gran poder, y podía sentir a su lobo moverse dentro de ella ante su presencia, sabía que su lobo quería retarlo pero su lado vampiro le susurraba calma y que dejará esas ideas. Himura era un hombre atractivo, no podía negarlo. Aun en su odio expresado hacia ella, no podía negar lo hermoso que era. Aun con su marca, no dejaba de ser atrayente. Pero, por más atrayente que fuera la luz para la mosca, todos sabíamos cómo pudiera terminar esa historia. Ella aborrecía su propio linaje, y él también. Y no podía culparlo, lo entendía, lo comprendía. Pero, aun así…

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo? Himura-sama…- Abrió los ojos aun con la mirada en alto y se sentó completo en el borde de la ventana, observando hacia afuera, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo y dejando sus pies al aire, del borde de esa ventana. Sabía que estaba mal darle la espalda a un enemigo pero, este enemigo solo buscaba matarla por todo el daño que causo a vampiros, por ser la abominación que todas sus leyes prohibían. Y ya Hiko le había dejado en claro que le arrancaría la cabeza si intentaba ponerle un dedo encima a ella, gracias a Hiko, ella estaba a salvo. La pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Lo escucho respirar fuertemente y dar otro paso al frente. Lejos aún, pero un poco más cerca de ella- No vendrás a querer matarme por haberle devuelto el rostro a aquel chico ¿Verdad? Hiko-sama arrancaría tu cabeza apenas se entere, más si yo no me defiendo… Sé que hice mal-

-Sí, lo hiciste-

-Pero, no podía ver su rostro así… Conozco el destino de vampiros con el rostro desfigurado… y él, será el nuevo regente. No podía dejar que la reputación de mi anfitrión se viera manchada por algo tan narcisista como ello-

-Lo sé… Y… Aunque no lo creas… Vengo a darte las gracias- La mujer elevo una ceja y miro por encima de su hombro a aquel hombre que mantenía una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y con la mirada clavada al suelo. Sus facciones podían decirle, que este no era fácil. Mucho menos para un vampiro orgulloso- Dependiendo de lo que sienta ante una criatura como tú, mi honor como guerrero y… Mis conocidos, me hacen darme cuenta de cuando debo agradecer y ser agradecido. Tú nos ayudaste aquella vez… Y… Por lo de Soujiro-sama- Se inclinó ligeramente en muestra de agradecimiento y Kaoru abrió sus labios sorprendida por el acto del orgullo Battousai.

-Se lo mucho que te debe estar costando hacer esto, así que agradezco el gesto. Himura-sama- Se dio la vuelta y entro en la torre. El hombre ya estaba erguido cuando lo observo una vez dentro- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, sé que no debe ser fácil. Tener al enemigo de cerca-

-Hay un dicho humano muy bien aplicable para esta ocasión-

-Hai… "Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos más cerca"- Ella le sonrió ante la frase, y miro al suelo- No lo culpo, sé que no me tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer a sus seres queridos y por eso…- ella acallo y el pelirrojo la vio como giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y giraba el rostro, elevando sus orejas-… Alguien viene… Tiene, es…- Inclino su cabeza en otra dirección para dejar su oído derecho más elevado y Kenshin se acercó a una distancia prudente ¿Un enemigo? Nadie se atrevería a atacar esta zona, habrían sido avisados con anticipo de ser así.

-¿Es Lobo o Vampiro?- él no podía sentir la presencia que ella sentía, pero conocía esos movimientos de un lobo cuando alguien entraba en su territorio.

-Vampiro, Vampiros… Están herido… Son muchos- Y apenas iba a preguntar cuántos era, sintió una presencia embriagadora toparse con él. Abrió los ojos y miro por la ventana, él conocía esa presencia. La pregunta era ¿Qué hacían aquí?

/

-Lamentamos haber venido sino informar, Hiko- Varios vampiros estaban en la sala principal, sentados, con sangre en mano. Varios habían sido llegados a la infantería, mientras que otros ya habían sido llevados a refugios y puestos militares para que descansaran. Frente a Hiko, estaba un hombre que tenía muchos años sin ver. Cuando empezó la gran guerra, ellos pelearon en bandos separados, siendo el lado de Hiko el ganador y quien más terreno obtuvo. Aun así, este vampiro nunca les guardo rencor y como muestra de alianza de la guerra terminada. Su prima fue entregada como novia para este guerrero. Verla ahí presente es obvio que fue bien cuidada, aun con su condición.

-Vamos. Ustedes son familia, estaba preocupado por su seguridad tras haber escuchado los ataques en el sur. Había enviado un cuervo para saber sobre su paradero. Me sorprendió verlos aquí antes que el cuervo, Saito- El vampiro de compostura rígida, abrió los ojos tras beber un poco y observo a su esposa, quien miraba a la nada con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Gracias a Tokio estuvimos a tiempo de que nos atacaran. No sabemos cómo fue, ni donde empezó pero antes de darnos cuenta. Por suerte ya estábamos huyendo de nuestra capital. No podíamos anunciar donde estábamos por miedo a que nos encontrarán, mucho menos si Tokio estaba con nosotros y con tantos vampiros heridos- Tomo la mano de su esposa y esta solo sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente- Me temo, que hay un lobo del que no sabemos que está tomando terreno y arrasando con los nuestros-

-¿No se trata de Makoto Shishio?-

-iie, él se encuentra al este, aunque mis espías me indican que no esta tan en calma como esperábamos, está reuniendo muchos lobos pero, no están interesados en nosotros. El ejército que reúne era peculiar… Parece, una guerra interna-

-Uhm, entonces un lobo que busca derrotar a Shishio ¿Quizás?-

-Así es, pero… Lo que más nos preocupa es que este lobo…- Callo sin saber cómo avanzar por negarse a creer lo que iba a decir.

-Está ganando vampiros de su lado, primo- Hablo por primera vez Tokio. Quien no veía a nada, más que el vacío. Hiko suspiro y se pudo escuchar un gruñido.

-Me lo temía… Nos han informado de lo mismo, hemos tenido muestras en la zona oeste y más cercana al sur de lo predicho. Pero, lo más extraño es que hay tanto vampiros como lobos muertos… Sea quien sea este lobo, tiene alguna manera efectiva de ganar aliados y con ello está ganando ejército de su lado, mientras que los que se oponen los asesina, pero pareciera que se matarán entre ellos. Mejor dicho-

-¿Creen que deberíamos hablar con Shishio?- susurro Shinomori quien estaba de pie a un lado de Hiko, sin comentar nada más que hablar.

-Si Shishio está buscando reunir lobos es porque se siente amenazado por esta nueva criatura, y por lo que me cuentan no solo está amenazando a su especie sino a la nuestra… Quizás deberemos tener una reunión y ver cómo proceder- Se puso de pie. Al igual que la pareja- Shinomori, manda 2 cuervos, necesitamos reunirnos lo más pronto posible… Mientras, son bienvenidos aquí por el tiempo que sea necesario… -

/

 **Reviews:**

 **PajaritoAzul:** Kenshin no dejará tan rápido su agresividad pero, venga con todo lo que le cayeron tendrá que bajar un poco la guardia haaha… Espero te haya gustado este.

 **Lica:** *se truena los dedos para responder* Hola! Hiko es más pensador de lo que pensamos, siempre lo ha sido y más ahora que tiene miles de años xD. Hiko bebedor, me encanta. Shougo, tiene un sentimiento más itenso que amar. Aquí solte una pista para saber que pasa. Mas a futuro sabremos un poco más sobre Koshijiro y Calssara. Memorias que Kaoru poco a poco siempre esta soñando cuando puede dormir. Kenshin pronto ira recordando como era ser un esclavo pero siempre habrá sentimientos encontrados. Hiko puede romper el sello pero hay un doble fuego que quizás su bestia ante lo ocurrido se vuelva loca y quiebre el otro sello que su padre puso para proteger su esencia, proteger su esencia es literalmente es despertar al lobo. Lo de la luna roja, es el momento de conseguir pareja, de aparearse por asi decirlo. Es en ese momento donde no importa tu linaje, sangre o estatuto si la pareja que estaba destinada para ti es humana, vampiro o vampiro puro y tu eres de menor o mayor rango, no interferirá en que la sangre pura te vuelva Rogue o loco. Y bueno Kenshin si desea debilitarla solo deberá darle sangre de un humano o animal. A futuro quizás pueda servir. Y el que olia a lobo Blanco era Soujiro. Chan chan chan! Misao, digamos que se le declaro hace mucho pero este la rechazo por su estatuto. Ahora será Aoshi quien tenga que partirse el lomo para que esta le pare. Si, sano y Meg son ya pareja, creo que aquí demuestro ya eso hahaha xD. Espero te haya gustado este cap! =D Y me pasare a leer en cuanto actualices y a comentar, solo que se me olvida hahaha xD

 **Ale Navi:** Bueno, historias de vampiros y lobos si existen. Más lei una hace poco que no esta ni terminar de 3 hermanas hibridos, ahí si estaba requeté prohibido unirse. Pro no esta terminada, y no se parece en nada xD. Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar un review. Lamento la larga actualización, pero sufro de cortes de luz y mi batería muere obviamente. Espero este capitulo te haa gustado, y espero un review ;)

 **ZuryHimura:** Zury! Algo malo ya esta pasando eso es obvio, y tocará que quizás los lobos y vampiros vuelvan a trabajar juntos. Espero este cap te haya gustado. Ando ansioa por tus nuevas actualizaciones

 **Bueno, esto ha sido el cap de hoy. Hay mucha info que intente pasarla suavemente ya que ahora es que poco a poco las lagunas se empezaran a llenar y más con la explicación de los linajes y tradiciones entre vampiros, que me tome la libertad de modificar y hacer algo diferentes.**

 **Bueno, espero sus reviews. Bye~ Recuerden comentar lp que más les gusto y lo que no, y lo que desean ver**


	5. Conflictos de interés

**Entre historias y colmillos.**

 **/**

 **Capítulo 5: Conflictos de interés**

Habían pasado un par de semana desde la llegada de Tokio y Saito Hajime. Kaoru hacia todo en su poder para mantenerse escondida de los nuevos residentes, así por igual del resto de los que habitaban en ese palacio. Pronto habrá luna llena y ella sabía que significaba eso; estaría un paso más cerca de su madurez y por ende la llegada de la Luna Roja sería inevitable para ella. No es que estaba ocurriendo algo en luna llena con ella sería algo normal dormiría casi todo el día para terminar de madurar su cuerpo pero, ella no estaba preparada para ello. Para la Luna Roja.

Ella sabía lo que ocurría en esa luna; su cuerpo instintivamente buscaría un compañero, aquel que sea compatible con ella y solo esa noche sabría quien seria. Luego tendría que luchar contra sí misma para evitar caer en las manos de dicho compañero, tenía pánico de la idea de ser propiedad o parte de alguien más. Más si no le conocía. Rogaba en su mente que fuera Shougo, de esta manera todo sería más sencillo para ella. Él había dedicado toda su vida a protegerla y cuidarla, lo que menos haría sería hacerla sentir un objeto por quien era. Pero ¿Qué tal si es otra persona? O ¿Qué tal si es el lobo blanco? Y por eso muestra tanto interés en ella, después de todo había empezado a dudar en si el hombre sabia quién era ella o que había en sus genes. Se abrazó así misma ante el sentimiento. Claro está, que esto era algo que no se atrevía a comentar a Shougo. Por eso buscaba estar más y más lejos de ese lobo, aun recordaba las veces que le hablaba era como una mezcla de emociones, su lobo se sentía intimidado por este blanco pero su lado iluminado se negaba a dejarse dominar y eso hacia el ciclo de su tortura y agasajo mucho más eterno. Sintió un escalofrió, que yacía muchos años si sentir ante el recuerdo. Su cuerpo se sentiría completamente atraído hacia la persona con la que estaba destinada, y por más que pelee de no querer estar con esa persona. Su instinto predominaría antes que nada y antes de procesar lo que pasa, el vínculo estaría hecho y solo la muerte lo podría quebrar. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Tanto pensar le tenía con dolor de cabeza.

-Al fin te conozco, pequeña- Se sobresaltó ante las suaves palabras y se giró en su sitio frente a la ventana para ver a una mujer que miraba al frente más allá de su horizonte, cabellos negros y un porte de elegancia innato- Sentí tu presencia varias veces pero, mi primo se negaba a relatarme quien eras o a emitir una palabra de que realmente existías- dio unos pasos tímidos y Kaoru solo pudo dar dos hacia atrás antes de chocar contra la pared.

-¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?-

-Pude sentirte- Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron como platos y su respiración se agito un poco, nuevamente su lobo se agitaba pero su otro lado le pedía calma. Nadie podía sentirla, ni su presencia ni su esencia ¿Por qué ella sí? Nuevamente fue que repaso a lo que había llamado su atención y fue ahí que noto algo en la mirada de la mujer. Esa mujer, estaba ciega y algo más- Veo que ya te diste cuenta de mi situación- Desvió la mirada al sentirse descubierta pero se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?-

-Solo me queda un mes y medio- Observo como la joven mujer tocaba su estómago y sonreía, mientras que Kaoru se relajaba ante la amenaza que tenía, que dejo de serlo- Mi nombre es Tokio y ¿el tuyo?-

-Kaoru…-

-Eres, hija de Koushijiro ¿Verdad?-

-Hai- fue lo único que pudo responder ante las preguntas con respuestas acertadas sobre ella ¿Alguien le habría contado quien es ella? Pero, la mujer se encargó de hablarle como si leyera su mente.

-No te preocupes, nadie me conto sobre ti. Como te dijo mi primo, puede ser reservado si se lo propone y realmente discreto. Supongo que es por mi esposo, no se lleva muy bien con personas que no conoce y más… Siendo lo que eres. Suele ser un hombre muy duro si se le propone- Se acercó a la ventana donde Kaoru tenía su espalda apoyada y esta apoyo sus manos con suavidad "mirando" al frente y para luego fijar aquellos ojos vacíos a la mujer a su lado, rio con suavidad- Mi don me permite ver más allá que todos, reconocer antes que algo o alguien se vuelva realidad o pueda percibirlo. Por eso fue que escapamos de nuestras tierras, antes que fuera tarde y por eso, pude reconocer quien eres y quien es tu padre, mi primo. Tienes su esencia su misma aura un lazo que solo Padres e hijos sanguíneos poseen-

\- ¿Conoció a mi padre?- Era más que todo curiosidad por saber más sobre esta mujer que el hecho de que le hablara de su padre, un hombre por el cual no sentía nada. Sin quererlo de esa manera. Ella asintió.

-Un gran hombre, con una visión noble. Fue una tristeza verle partir ante toda esa guerra pero… Al verte aquí, mi mayor miedo se hizo realidad así como me siento calmada de saber que mi primo encontró algo de paz en este mundo. Había visto en mi mente su muerte pero, al no saber nada de él y más aun sintiendo una presencia parecida a la de él creí que solo estaba confundida… Lo lamento mucho, Kaoru-san-

-¿Por qué?- la mujer embarazada pudo sentir un cambio en la energía de la joven, era tumultos y sin forma, la energía de un ser que conoce oscuridad y soledad- No puedo sentir emociones ante la preocupación que usted relata. Ese hombre, mi padre se encargó de sellar mis recuerdos y mis emociones para no desbocarme como muchos de mi especie lo hacen, así que no se sienta afligida por lamentarlo, mi lady- Observo como la mujer se había quedado en silencio. Creando algo de incomodidad. Suspiro e intento cambiar el tema- ¿Ya sabe el sexo del bebe?-

-Mis ojos pueden ver casi cualquier cosa, pero eso… No me lo permite- rio ante la situación irónica e hilarante pero no dejo de acariciar su estómago mientras un suave puchero se asomó en sus labios. Kaoru solo miro el vientre abultado y sonrió. Y rápidamente Tokio supo que la joven con esa simple mirada, pudo ver algo más que sus ojos no percibían.

/

Tenía un par de días molesta, desde que Soujiro había vuelto. Habían retomado sus estudios para entrenarlos como futuros gobernantes de esas tierras ¡Por todo lo que más quería! Ese hombre, su tutor la tenía hecha una furia ¿Quién se creía? Solo la mandaba, la regañaba si algo hacia mal y si lo hacía bien le exigía que fuera mejor, la tutelaba para que fuera un ejemplo para que recordará quien era. Pero lo que más le tenía molesta era la mirada que ella no podía leer de él, cada vez que lo rechazaba algo en él se veía diferente y eso la frustraba aun más. No podía entenderle, ni quería entenderle. Ya no más y eso, hacía que todo se volviera un caos. Inclusive sus clases con la espada habían sido un total dolor de cuerpo.

Ahora se escondía de él, intentando tener un momento para ella ¿Dónde estaba Kaoru en momentos como estos? La pelinegra había desparecido, o así parecía cuando solo se pronunciaba para comer o la veía con Shougo quien la absorbía solo para él. Desde que los Hajime habían llegado, era como si el miedo a ser vista había vuelto. Quería hablar con ella, necesitaba liberar tensión acumulada de ese palacio lleno de puros hombres. Claro, tenía a Megumi o a Tae pero, nadie conocía lo que ella sentía exceptuando a Kaoru. No se atrevía a contárselo a alguien más, tenía pena a ser juzgada o que se burlarán. Más porque es algo que en su propia clase o condición no podía llevarse a cabo o así le hizo ver ese hombre. Solo el mero recuerdo le hacía deprimirse o enojarse aún más.

 _-Aoshi-sama… Yo, quisiera hablar con usted- Esta, era una Misao con un aire más joven, y mucho más tímida que la que conocemos ahora, miraba el suelo mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su ropa frente al hombre que era su tutor, y este guardaba los libros usados en la lección de ese día._

 _-Dígame, Misao-sama. Como su tutor, estoy aquí para escucharla en lo que desee-_

 _-Yo… Tengo algo que confesarle- apretó los labios aún más y cerró los ojos, al escuchar que no había más movimiento frente a ella. Shinomori había parado para escucharla. Era ahora o nunca y casi gritándolo le expreso su confesión- Lo quiero. Usted, me gusta mucho… Yo, puedo decir que inclusive lo amo Aoshi-sama-_

Pero, así como había llegado de rápido, la cachetada de la realidad había sido más abrupta. El hombre, la rechazo diciendo que ella no podía sentir eso por alguien cuando no había alcanzado la madurez y no había Luna Roja próxima. Que lo que sentía era una simple infatuación y que lo mejor era que lo dejará ser y que por el tiempo que restaba, para que esa infatuación desapareciera él le dejaría en el cuidado de Himura, hasta que ella se sienta preparada para volver a tomar clases con él, sin ninguna emoción involucrada. Ese momento ella nunca supo cómo tomarlo, no refuto ni replico. Solo miraba incrédula al hombre que dijo aquellas palabras sin considerar sus emociones.

¡Los nervios de ese hombre! Desde ese momento, el odio que nunca pensó que sentiría por alguien que amaba, lo empezó a sentir por él. Por considerar sus emociones, un mero juego de una mujer inmadura y de cuerpo no formado. Había caído bajo la tutela de Himura con el pensamiento de solo odiarlo, aún más y entonces hacerlo sentir lo que era: Un simple tutor.

Se centró en esa temporada en sus estudios, a pie de letra. Hasta su hermano parecía sorprendido y no entendía el cambio en la joven y no tenían por qué saberlo. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar, él creyó que su Misao, seguía siendo su Misao pero, un clic había hecho el cambio y ahora ella se mostraba replicante ante todo lo que decía. Hacia lo opuesto a lo que el hombre quería y ante cualquier consejo parecía ser oídos sordos. Cuando este intentaba hablar de más sobre "el mejor consejo para darle" ella lo ponía en su lugar, recordándole que no era una niña sino la futura heredera de esas tierras y que debía recordar que su posición era ser su tutor, no un consejero de vida.

Y ahora, el mismo hombre la quería volver a instruir luego de casi un año desde que Soujiro había desaparecido, pero era algo diferente en él, lo que la tenía enfuriada. Así que se volvía más tajante, ya sabía más de lo que muchos querían darle el crédito de saber, todo gracias a la memoria de Kaoru. Agradecia la gota de confianza de la hibrido ante eso había podido revisar justo los libros que necesitaba, y saber justo lo que era necesario para ella; sin dar tantos rodeos de lo que es necesario que ella aprenda por su edad. Tal parece que Kaoru, no fue nada más instruida en controlar su lado lobo y sus instintos vampíricos sino, que aquella que era un distante recuerdo de su madre le había enseñado de historia, ética, modales y educación básica pero bien definida.

Lo mejor será buscar a Kaoru y tener alguien con quien hablar antes que enloquezca, quizás con un poco de suerte la encontraría y podrían salir a hacer algo diferente.

/

Se encontraba mirando el techo algo obstinado de toda la situación. Nuevamente, volvía a perder el control y casi terminaba lastimando seriamente a su pupilo por dejar que un pensamiento lo cegará. Bufo casi obstinada ¡Maldita sangre sucia! Desde que había llegado todos revoloteaban a su alrededor inclusive Soujiro parecía prendido ante la idea de esa mujer, y que fuera algo maravilloso. Le tenía molesto la confianza con la que Soujiro hablaba de ella, tan seguro de que no pondría en riesgo la seguridad de los demás y aun cuando la pelinegra no le había dado la gota de sangre con sus recuerdos él joven pupilo se sentía ya en armonía con la joven como si la misma gota que le dio a Misao, le hubiera tocado a él. Y él, estaba molesto de que esa mujer le diera de su sangre para curarlo. Bueno, tenía emociones encontradas y eso hizo que el estado risueño como niño idolatra de Soujiro, le hiciera perder los estribos en pleno entrenamiento haciendo que Sou, fuera directo a la infantería por sangre para acelerar su cicatrización. También estaba la curiosidad de saber que ella podía escoger a quien darle sus recuerdos y quién no. Eso era algo que no sabía de los híbridos o de que en su historia, ellos pudieran hacerlo.

Apenas le contó a Megumi, la mujer se hizo en emoción de saber nueva información sobre el control de los recuerdos y se puso a averiguar sobre ello, quizás para matar el tiempo porque nada traería de averiguar eso. Resoplo.

Se sentó en la cama y observo rápidamente su habitación, llegando su vista la espada. Otra cosa que lo tenía molesto era Shougo Amakusa. Había visto al hombre practicar y en efecto era como verse en un espejo y aun así muy diferente a lo que es su propia técnica. Una técnica que su propio maestro dijo que solo se la enseñaría a él. Y ahora, al ver la misma técnica en otro hizo que se sintiera como un cualquiera y que le habían cacheteado en la cara de algo que parecía un prodigio. Resoplo, restregó su cabello molesto y se puso de pie molesto, camino a la espada y con un rápido pensamiento tomo la misma y agarrando una camisa de paso, salió a entrenar. Solo realizando sus ejercicios podía bajar la presión que sentía.

Lo que no espero era que al llegar cerca del sitio sus sentidos se activarán. Nuevamente aquel hombre Amakusa estaba ahí y no solo, sino acompañado de aquella joven de cabellos negros ¿¡Acaso no podía entrenar en paz!? La sangre sucia y su estúpido lame botas. Pero sus sentidos estallaron cuando noto que no practicaban sino conversaba. Bajo su presencia a niveles mínimos para no ser notado, y se acercó. Podía notar la figura de la hibrido en una posición amenazadora y podía reconocer la estoica posición de un asesino. _Un asesino que no tuvo control sobre a quién matar, porque no tuvo otra opción._ Era lo que su voz interna le decía, pero su mente se anteponía acallándolo.

-Tu postura está muy abierta, así solo dejas más ha visto tu ataque y tu oponente podrá leerte Kaoru-

-Tu no me has podido leer que digamos Shougo- Le apunto con la espada al ver la herida en uno de los brazos del hombre. Este mantenía sus ojos cerrados; concentrado en ella.

-Te vuelves impredecible cuando tu lobo y vampiro salen a flote al mismo tiempo- Y pudo sentir que tenía razón, habían dos energías que se contraponían y podían causar confusión al mismo tiempo. Una parte no buscaba atacar, sino esperar a ser atacada mientras que la otra era impulsiva y quería; buscaba atacar y rematar rápido a su víctima.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- El pelirrojo elevo una ceja ante la personalidad chispeante que veía ante él. Siempre que se topaba con aquella mujer tenía una actitud sumisa pero calculada y sumamente culpable. En cambio, aquí con este hombre. Le estaba retando y había un poco de chispa en sus ojos, de vida ¿Esta será la verdadera mujer lejos de la culpabilidad? No encorvaba su espalda, como muestra de que ella se sentía menos que la persona frente a ella. Y su postura era aunque descuidada era instintiva de alguien que había sido entrenada con la espada- Tantos años en cautiverio me hicieron no prestar atención a como pararme Shougo, sino a como matar antes que ser asesinada- sintió un extraño movimiento de aura en ella y noto como Shougo solo se acercó y poso una mano sobre su cabeza. Ella solo bajo la vista.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerte Kaoru-

-No digas que lamentas algo que yo ya deje de lamentar hace mucho Shougo- remordimiento, era lo que se podía escuchar suave y susurrante en su voz- El mundo te hace lo que eres, lamentarse no arregla nada, solo causa que más personas salgan heridas-

-Más nadie te lastimará o te volverá a poner en una situación donde debas matar- acaricio su cabellera y por un momento pudo ver una pizca de tristeza en el rostro de la joven que fue nublada por un rostro neutro y sin emociones ¿Esto será efecto del sello?- Solo, debes confiar más en ti misma de que no volverás a tener que matar pero, debes aprender a defenderte sin lastimar a tu oponente o dejar que te lastime por creer que ya no vales nada-

-Ese es el problema Shougo, es mi lado racional el que cree que ya no valgo nada como entidad debido a todo lo que he hecho- Cerro los ojos y toco la base de su cuello intentando liberar alguna presión. Kenshin se veía intrigado al ver esa mujer tan frustrada y no pudo evitar sentir empatía pero fue opacada con recelo cuando la joven continuo hablando-,… Pero, mi lobo está inquieto y es un lobo que aprendió a odiar a los de su especie por lo que me hacían pero también a los vampiros por la misma naturaleza que fue creada en esos santuarios. Mantengo todas mis fuerzas para evitar que sean sus emociones las que me embriaguen por eso no puedo luchar Shougo. Ella desea matar, ese sentimiento siempre esta- subió la mirada y pudo notar los ojos de plata de los que tanto hablan, Kenshin se inclinó para tener una mejor vista de aquella plata- Siempre palpitante y cercana, casi en la superficie-

-El sello no permitirá que eso ocurra Kaoru-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Olvídalo- en un manotazo retiro la mano de la cabeza de ella y solo su espada dándole la espalda a Shougo. Estaba frustrada y solo Kenshin podía pensar ¿Ella tendrá el mismo miedo de perder el control? Hiko le hablo sobre el sello y lo que esto representaba, dijo que en ningún momento pronto pensaría en retirarlo debido a las repercusiones en suposiciones que tenía pero, aun así no dejaba de pensar en los efectos emocionales que ya estaban azotando a la joven y que quizás eso, podría ser el gatillo que la hiciera volverse loca al momento de retirar el sello.

-Kaoru… Si sabes algo que yo no, será mejor que hables- soltó la espada que tenía en mano y la tomo por detrás con ambas manos, abrazándola por la espalda. Un gesto que se veía increíblemente intimido y que a cualquier dama le haría enflaquecer las piernas pero, esta Kaoru solo miraba a la nada con ojos de plata y sin emoción, ocultándose del mundo emocional como hizo por muchos años. Kenshin se sentía cada vez más curioso de que se refería la joven ¿Acaso Hiko retiraría el sello? Si es así, esto pondría en peligro la seguridad de todos apretó el mango de su espada y cuando estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a hablar con su maestro, un estruendo movió el edificio casi como si fuera un terremoto.

/

Sangre, caos, fuego y muerte. Nadie lo vio venir. Se podían escuchar los gritos de vampiros tratante de huir de la jauría de lobos y vampiros que atacaban la zona. Todos los guerreros fueron llamados rápidos a vestirse y hacer frente al mal. Los más fuertes ya se encontraban al frente, permitiéndole a los rezagados y heridos buscar asilo o esconderse. Se escuchaban paso rápidos por los pasillos al fondo de uno, en la parte más baja del mismo castillo; Tokio, Misao y Megumi permanecían juntas, Kaoru logro divisarlas cuando venía arrastrada por Hiko.

-Se quedaran aquí en caso de que algo ocurra. Los demás están en el frente de batalla pero, si algo sale mal. Huirán al noreste, he enviado un cuervo y Okina nos espera allá- Kaoru solo escuchaba, mientras que Misao abrazaba a Megumi y Tokio se miraba consternada. La voz autoritaria de Hiko te hacia erizar la piel y recordar que él era el regente de esas tierras.

-Primo, no presentí nada, no pude ver nada. Lo lamento mucho- la mujer se inclinó afligida por la situación que pudo prevenir y Kaoru solo pudo pensar en que ella tampoco lo había sentido y que era muy extraño, solo le hizo recordar a aquella vez cuando fueron atacados por el lobo blanco. Eso no significaba que estuviera cerca ¿o sí? Nuevamente sintió un escalofrió.

-No te culpo, estas en meses de embarazo y tus sentidos desvariaran quieras o no. Kaoru- la nombrada se giró a verle confundida, atrayéndola lejos de sus pensamientos- Sé que tu naturaleza te impide actuar como te gustaría pero también se la educación que mi hermano te dio y buscarás ayudar sin dudarlo pero, por todo lo que más quieras te pido: quédate aquí y cuida de ellas, no dejes que nadie reconozca que eres lobo. Cuídalas y sácalas de aquí si es necesario- ella solo asintió y sin permitir paso para más palabras, se retiró. Ya solo los pasos en eco se podían oír a lo lejos y giro a ver a las mujeres, una por unas. Tenían miedo. Una mujer transformada en vampiro intentaba consolar a una joven de casi madura edad mientras que la más adulta de todas, embarazada observaba por el pasillo con ansiedad. El lado racional y de supervivencia se activó.

-Sé que tienen miedo pero, tener miedo solo empeorara la situación- hablo con serenidad, cubierta por una fría mascara que ella misma se había colocado para resguardarse en los santuarios a la hora de tener miedo- Hará que no piensen con precisión si hay medidas de acción a tomar. Son vampiros, son más de lo que creen aun en su condición- Eran palabras que recordaba vagamente que alguien más le solía decir, más no recordaba de dónde. Pero, el efecto parecía surtir el cometido y observo como las mujeres se iban calmando un poco. Sonrió ante la reacción. Pero poco le duro cuando una pared lateral estallo en miles de pedazos haciendo caer a todas la suelo. Los sentidos se aturdieron rápidamente y tuvo un recuerdo de cuando estuvo encerrada en el último santuario y fue el mismo impacto, la misma sensación ¿Acaso? ¿Esto eran cañones de vampiros? Escucho gritos y sus sentidos buscaban fijarse que ocurría en ese momento y no lo que pasaba fuera. Ahí, la mujer Tokio sostenía su estómago y podía ver como un charco empezaba a formarse debajo de ella. Carmesí. Los instintos de Kaoru se dispararon pero fue Megumi quien se acciono.

-¡Tokio-san!- Megumi se puso de pie apenas pudo, agarrando su hombro y caminando hacia la mujer, mientras la ayudaba a pararse sin evitar gritar de dolor- Hay mucho sangrado, necesito ver si él bebe está bien- Los sentidos de Kaoru se agudizaron y los oídos de Kaoru se volvieron a ensordecer ante el rápido palpitar que venia del vientre de la mujer. Misao apenas terminaba de sentarse, cuando otra nueva amenazada los atrajo.

-¡Megumi-sama! ¡Cuidado!- Kaoru fue más rápida y empujando a Megumi fuera del alcance de Tokio, tomo a la misma entre sus brazos y se lanzó hacia otro extremo cuando otra explosión estuvo cerca. Megumi se incorporó esperando que alguien más estuviera lastimado y noto como Misao ya estaba corriendo a auxiliar a la pareja de mujeres. El lobo de Kaoru estaba eufórico y molesto, realmente molesto. Sentó a la mujer que ahora solo respiraba agitadamente y supo lo que pasaba, había entrado en labor de parto. Afilo sus ojos en el vientre y noto un latido reducir de ritmo cada vez más. Si no hacían algo- Megumi-sama, está entrando en labor de parto- Ella no sabía qué hacer en esos casos, pero estaba segura que la mujer a su lado sí.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un sitio más privado, Misao-sama. Ayúdame- Misao solo reacciono a las órdenes y asintiendo se dispuso a levantar a la vampiro.

-Misao…- La mujer giro al nombre y miro a Kaoru quien observaba al hoyo en la pared- Puedo sentir la presencia de sus allegados y su esencia está disminuyendo ¿Lo puedes sentir?- ella asintió algo con miedo pero, eso no la detuvo de girarse y ayudar a la mujer a correr a una habitación más oculta para poder salvar las vidas en juego. Mientras llegaban, Misao le pregunto qué pensaba hacer- Ese cañón es diferente al que usaron antes,…- Miro a la mujer Tokio quien solo respiraba y tomaba su estómago, apenas la acostaron volvió a mirar el abultado vientre e inclino su oído buscando algo que solo ella sabía- Megumi-sama, debe saber algo del embarazo de Tokio-sama-

/

Iban perdiendo filas, el ataque sorpresivo realmente había causado estragos en la fuerza militar que tenían. Kenshin Himura se movía como la luz matando a cuando lobo y vampiro se atravesaba a dañarlo a él o alguien cercano. Podía ver a su pupilo moverse a una velocidad cada vez más lenta y eso sabía que él quizás también estaba igual de cansado. Por cada 10 vampiros o lobos que mataban, aparecían 20 más. Respiro entrecortado al notar a su maestro luchar a capa y espada por igual y a su lado Shougo Amakusa que había abierto los ojos demostrando que aun en su estoica posición sabía que estaba perturbado por la situación.

Giro para ver el resto de su equipo. Esos cañones eran de vampiros, solo los vampiros los tenían pero, estos eran diferentes estaban hechos para estallar en el suelo y explotar en miles de pedazos la gran esfera que expulsaba, haciendo que los rastros que dejara fueran devastadores pero, no por la magnitud sino por lo que expulsaba: Plata. Creando lesiones que no podían cerrarse debido al efecto de la misma sobre un cuerpo iluminado ¿Esto era creación de un vampiro o de un lobo? Observo que tan lejos estaba el castillo.

-Debemos retirarnos y congregarnos más- Hablo Sanosuke al ver como las fuerzas habían disminuido.

-No, si lo hacemos seremos blanco más fácil para esos cañones- observaba al fondo, muy lejos los cañones de largo alcance. Él quería llegar a estos, pero su fuerza se estaba agotando ¿Este será el mismo grupo que destruyo la ciudad donde habitaba Hajime? ¿Tan rápido les habían dado de alcance? La pregunta es ¿En qué momento? Nadie sintió la presencia de los mismos sino hasta que estaban cerca. Es como si alguien hubiera resguardado su esencia, una técnica parecida a la de Koushijiro-sensei.

-¡Cuidado!- Una bala de cañón galopo contra el suelo, causando más estragos. Kenshin se lanzó al suelo intentando cubrirse, y busco rápido con la mirada al resto. Aquel cañón, aquellos que estaban allá no les importaba a quien daban si era enemigo o de su mismo bando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgaban la vida de todos sin importar? ¿Acaso aquellos no estaban bajo su comando? ¿No les importaba la vida de aquellos? Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, otra alarma de cuidado activo sus sentidos y noto como una segunda bala de cañón llegaba. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y cuando no lo sintió, se puso de pie. Su espada no estaba y fue cuando observo como una mujer estaba frente a ellos a una distancia con la misma espada en mano y la esfera de plata en dos lejos de la zona de impacto.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- hablo con suavidad mientras se daba la vuelta y entregaba la espada al aturdido pero cansado Himura. Esta solo lo miro y no se dijeron nada más.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaoru?- Hablo Shougo molesto de verla aquí.

-Una de esas balas cayo donde estábamos, Tokio-sama está herida y entro en labor de parto- Los instintos de Saito se habían vuelto locos al saber la noticia. El solía cerrar el vínculo emocional entre su esposa y él para poder luchar en batalla. Iba ya girando para volverse- La hemos llevado a una zona más segura y Megumi-sama anda ayudándola. Misao, me pidió que viniera y les ayudará- El ojos azules afilados conocido como Hajime observo a la mujer, con obvia incógnita en su rostro y posiblemente notando que no sentía su presencia ni esencia-

-No te permitiré luchar Kaoru- dio unos pasos al frente hasta ponerse frente a ella. Shougo la tomo por el brazo y la iba a empezar a arrastrar cuando tiro del mismo y observo los ojos plateados. Se detuvo en seco. Los ojos de Battousai se afilaron ante los ojos plateados, y noto que en su cuerpo habían varias heridas que también estaban costando cerrar pero no parecían causar efecto en su desempeño físico

-Quiero hacerlo- Se giró y apunto a los cañones- Si destruimos esos. Tendremos una oportunidad ¿No es así?- todos observaron los cañones de fondo pero también se percataron del nuevo enjambre de lobos y vampiros que ya venían corriendo hasta ellos. Noto como la mujer de ojos azules, ahora plata observaba a Kenshin pidiendo su aprobación. Esto se sintió extrañado ante la petición en silencio, porque sabía que él era el que estaba al mando, después de Hiko y de su maestro ya sabía que la estaría apoyando. Asintió, sin dudarlo. Si tenían que usar a esa sangre sucia para poder proteger su ciudad, lo haría. Y si perdía la vida en el proceso, no sería una muerte para lamentar como si fuera otra persona. Aun si Kenshin se decía eso, su interior le gritaba que si seria para lamentar. Observo los brazos de Shougo caer a los costados, y asentir derrotado cuando ella lo observaba.

Y sin decir más partió.

/

Se encontraban en una carroza camino a la ciudadela Noreste, donde Okina los esperaba. Era una de las mejores ciudadelas para resguardarse. Sus pies guindaban y casi rozaban el suelo, estaba agotado. Levanto la mirada y miro a sus espaldas. Sanosuke se encontraba vendado por su mujer, mientras que está a duras penas podía hacerlo por la herida en su brazo. Misao abrazaba a su hermano y este solo acariciaba su cabello mirando el cielo. A su izquierda estaba una mujer acostada, de cabello negro que ahora descansaba por la pérdida de sangre. Pero, a mirada cuidadosa y sin perderla de vista estaba otro hombro que arropaba a dos pequeños bultos que estaban cerca de ella. Saito casi se lanza a llorar cuando supo que su mujer no solo había dado a luz a un bebe, sino a dos y que de no haber sido por la rápida acción de Megumi, tanto ellos como la madre podrían haber perdido la vida.

Habían logrado salvar a la ciudad de una destrucción totalitaria. Volvió su vista al frente y observo el resto de las personas que los acompañaban, desde sus habitantes, humanos y militantes caminaban cabizbajos ante el triunfo amargo. Si, habían logrado salvar la ciudad pero por órdenes de Hiko dijo que lo mejor sería trasladarse a la zona Noreste donde podrían resguardarse, planear mejor y atacar en cuanto se pudiera que lamentaba mucho tener que dejar la ciudad pero por la seguridad de su gente era lo mejor. Era de noche y solo de noche podrían viajar, agradecía el poder de su maestro de poder cubrir el cielo con su energía y así hacerles más tiempo ante la madrugada y estar más cerca de su destino. Busco a su maestro y lo observo en otra carroza vecina, destapada mucho más vieja que esa. Iba viendo unos planos con detenimiento, mientras que Shougo a su lado acariciaba el hombro de una mujer que yacía en un profundo sueño. Trago saliva ante el recuerdo, había logrado destruir los cañones y eso les aseguro la victoria. Pero no había vuelto, así que fueron a buscarle. Cuando llegaron, la escena parecía una pintura bathory del siglo X. Ahí con una espada que quizás rezagaba de alguno de los cuerpos que estaba en el suelo se encontraba una figura casi bañada en sangre, inclusive el azabache de su cabello ahora suelto no hacia justicia ante el predominante rojo. Ella casi como despertando de un trance, levanto su mirada con suavidad y aquellos ojos plateados ahora estaban entre una mezcla de negro y rojo, parpadeo al darse cuenta de quienes estaban y el azul volvió a predominar.

Shougo tuvo poco tiempo para atraparla antes que su cuerpo decidiera darle tregua, y camino hasta acá. Megumi intento sacar los trozos de plata de su cuerpo solo para sorprenderse de como su propio cuerpo lo expulsaba y cerraba la herida. Cosa que solo los licántropos podían hacer. Una habilidad que les daba mucho problema a los vampiros, la fuerte regeneración del lobo si no se cortaba con el material adecuado. Él sabía porque dormía, además de recuperar fuerzas ya para mañana, así como Misao ella sería una adulta. Observo el cielo y vio la luna llena. Algo que servía para ganar fuerzas, hacia dormir a los no maduros. Era por eso que habían atacado esa misma noche. Pensaron que la luna los ayudaría.

Nuevamente la sangre sucia, los había ayudado y eso no solo lo hacía sentir amargo, sino inútil. De que el gran Battousai en compañía de grandes guerreros no haya podido contra esta batalla. Indicando nuevamente que el enemigo que se enfrentaban les llevaba una ventaja que no entendían ¿Por qué los vampiros ayudarían y trabajarían con los licántropos? ¿Por qué los mismos cambian piel también trabajarían con los iluminados? ¿Qué era lo que quería lograr el líder de todo esto? ¿Se aquel lobo blanco el responsable? Si es así ¿Cómo lo hace? Su poder se estaba extendiendo magistralmente a punto de que el mismo Makoto Shishio estaba tomando precauciones ¿Un asunto interno? No, esto ya pasaba los límites de lo mismo. Esto, ya era algo más.

/

Observaba una mesa donde un gran plano se extendía, en el mismo había locaciones marcadas. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y sus anteojos negros tapaban suavemente la visión azul del hombre de cabellos blancos. Al fondo se podía escuchar un piano, con una suave melodía siendo acompañado por una suave voz, cantando en un idioma europeo. Una de las canciones más antiguas en su especie. Se desdoblo los brazos y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos abiertas, molesto por las locaciones tachadas. El piano paro y rápidamente sintió unos brazos rodearlo por su torso y automáticamente se relajó.

-No dejes que esto te aflige. Sabíamos que podríamos perder una gran cantidad de seguidores con el último ataque. Puedo conseguirte más, muchos más si así lo deseas- La sintió apoyar su rostro en su espalda y el hombre de irguió, girándose para verla.

-No es eso lo que me tiene molesto-

-¿Es por ella? Lamento que mi poder no sea lo suficiente para habértela dado ya hace mucho- La mujer pálida cerro los ojos ante el tacto suave y caluroso del hombre sobre su cabello.

-Haz hecho más que suficiente hermana-

\- Prometo que ponto la encontrare y ahí será tuya, toda tuya- Abrió los ojos y le sonrió, plena y llena. Segura.

-Oh, hermana pero si, ya lo hemos hecho. Ahora, es solo cuestión de tiempo y más nunca viviremos en la oscuridad-

/

 **Hello~ My Little friends.**

 **A ZuryHimura, Pajarito, Lica y Ale Navi. Feliz año nuevo y por haber dejado un review.. Me disculpo por la demora pero ya ando con energías más repotenciadas y espero cumplir en no quedarles mal con esta historia. Como siempre sus reviews me encantan asi que espero tenerlos de vuelta y me disculpo nuevamente por mi ausencia.**

 **Este capitulo admito me costo un poquito más, pero más que todo porque no lograba conectar un poco las emociones de Kenshin para dejarlo menos resentido hahahah. Ya veremos más acercamiento en el siguiente y de como un poco más deja que su odio sea menos para poder entender a la extraña mujer.**

 **Y ya con esto se revelo no nada más quien es el lobo blanco, son además que ellos son los que estan detrás de la gran revolución. La pregunta es ¿Cómo lo hacen? Hahah eso queda varios capítulos para ver. Si que aun no hay mas interacciones entre ellos pero cof cof la luna roja se encargara de ello hahaha**

 **Si no conocen la historia Bathory que mencione: era de una mujer de la realeza que vivía manteniendo su juventud de la sangre de personas. Eh, hay una peli y todo. Se las recomiendo ;)**


	6. Una nueva posición

**Entre historias y colmillos.**

 **/**

 **Capítulo 6: Una nueva posición**

Hiko era una persona muy paciente con quien tenía que serlo, ya tenían 2 días de haber llegado al territorio de su hermano mayor Okina, y ya habían terminado de curar a los heridos, todo estaba bien o así parecía; su gente se acoplaba a la situación y los lugareños los adoptaron con brazos abiertos. Tal como la tradición entre vampiros siempre fue. Pero estaba impaciente, observaba su taza de sake. _Tanto tiempo sin tomarlo y me sabe amargo._

Siempre se supo que si el sake tenía un sabor amargo es porque algo te tenia intranquilo y no era para menos. Observo a su pupilo quien tenía un buen rato observando a la nada en esa sala de reuniones donde ya reposaban de la larga discusión de hace algunas horas. Él sabía lo que este pensaba, volvió a fijar la vista en su bebida y frunció los labios; su sobrina. Desde que la misma joven les había salvado el pellejo, el pelirrojo no se miraba igual. Aun cuando fuera su propio maestro y sabía leer el movimiento de su estudiante, habían cosas que siempre pasaba desapercibidas para él. Una de ellas eran sus emociones. Cuando este se le atravesaba una emoción no lograba leerlo. Kenshin siempre fue un hombre y estudiante de una actitud fría y calculadora, pues es parte de cada espadachín aprender a leer a sus oponentes por eso; siempre se le entrenaba a no mostrar emociones pero, este pelirrojo desde que lo encontró y adopto como suyo nunca pudo leerlo con claridad. Sabia de resentimiento ¡Oh, sí! Lo sabía, por muchos años el pelirrojo le miraba de la misma manera que miraba a Kaoru, claro. Que era por motivos diferentes, él era de sangre noble y pura, algo que Kenshin no sería al 100% debido a su linaje y eso le recordaba al hombre que abandono a su madre y a él a su suerte.

Luego estaba el tema de la confianza, este hombre. Era inseguro de todo, siempre pensaba toda posible fatalidad a la hora de fijarse en algo para así prevenir el mínimo de daño y eso, lo convertía en un líder nato, algo que Hiko vio de pequeño en él. Esa determinación por una toma de acciones y eso lo volvía en una persona muy solitaria. Por consecuencia, si esa toma de decisiones era nublada por un sentimiento frustrante, negativo y pesado no escucharía a más nadie y ahí, no se sabía que pasaría. El hombre de cabellos negros sabia en parte de ese estado de ese pelirrojo, tanto él como el pelirrojo vieron el baño de sangre de lobos y vampiros en el que la mujer de ojos azules y plateados se encontraba, y lo más preocupante fue su mirada; esa era la mirada de un asesino, alguien que amaba matar, de alguien que solo matando se sentía con vida, alguien entre el frenesí y la razón. Sabía que eso lo tenía pensativo en esta ciudadela amurallada, donde nadie podía entrar pero salir, tampoco era fácil y si esa mujer hibrido se soltaba en esa zona en frenesí; sería más difícil pararla. Bajo la bebida y se puso de pie; el pelirrojo ni se movió ante la acción, así que poniéndose tras él y con el mango de la espada le pego en la cabeza.

Tenía que mantenerlo a la orilla a él también, una obsesión por algo o alguien también podía conseguirte entrar en frenesí; solo y cuando la última gota de ese vaso, rebosara.

-Sensei ¿Qué diablos le ocurre?

-Acompáñame.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tienes 2 días sin entrenar. Así que iremos a eso- resoplo mientras daba cómodos pasos saliendo de la habitación seguido por el pelirrojo que se veía diminuto a su lado.

-Desde que llegamos no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Okina-sama de un sitio donde pudiera entrenar, sensei-

-Por eso te lo indicaré, pase muchos años de mi niñez aquí. Estas distraído y así no me sirves como líder de este escuadrón. Y estas de suerte, hoy entrenarás conmigo.

/

Un par de diminutas manitas se aferraban al pecho femenino expuesto al aire, mientras un ágil boca por acto reflejo se alimentaba. La madre observaba con devoción la escena frente a ella. Mientras a su lado sentado y relajado, se encontraba otro estoico hombre acariciando la cabellera de otro infante pero su mirada estaba fija en un par de féminas que dormían, mejor dicho en una. Tokio, su esposa le había pedido quedarse ahí hasta que las adultas despertarán de la maduración que era la única manera en que podría pagarles por todo lo que hicieron para con ellos. Saito, supo que no podía rechazar la petición de su mujer y accedió. A decir verdad, tenía curiosidad sobre aquella mujer que antes no había visto pero, había algo en su esencia sumamente familiar y esa misma esencia en el castillo la había sentido varias veces, le trajo nostalgia.

-Si la sigues mirando así te saldrán más arrugas.

-No bromees conmigo mujer, soy perfecto. Quedan muchos siglos antes que una arruga toque mi rostro- Tokio rio por lo bajo ante la egolatría y comedia palpable del hombre y volvió a observar al bebe que comía tranquilamente, agradecía que los colmillos salían muy tarde y que su leche materna era lo único que necesitaba de otra manera no soportaría tantos dientes sobre su busto, ya con un par era suficiente.

-Sé que te estarás preguntando sobre ella.

-Mi curiosidad cae en ¿Cómo no la sentí en el castillo?

-Mi primo ya te explico mientras ella tenga ese sello, su esencia y presencia será sublime para nosotros, yo solo espero…-Sabia que su esposo no tenía ni idea que ella era una hibrido. Si lo supiera ella sabía de primera mano que aun si esa mujer se encontrará durmiendo la mataría en su descanso. El odio de Saito para con los cambia piel era casi errático gracias a memorias dolorosas del pasado, donde ella perdió su vista y a su primer infante. Él creía que cualquier licántropo sin importar su pureza era una amenaza en tierra y ahora más. Ahora la vida, la eterna vida les había agradecido con 2, el hombre vampiro se volvería mucho más receloso-,… Que este bien. Entrar en batalla lleva mucho de tu sangre y ella no tuvo ni tiempo de reponerse de la perdida cuando cayó ante el sueño de la luna llena.

-Nunca imagine que Koushijiro, tuviera una hija. Desde que supimos de su vida de errante, frustrado con esta vida.

-Todos podemos cambiar, si conseguimos a la persona correcta- la mujer puso una mano sobre su ante brazo en señal de lo afortunada que se hacía y este le otorgo las sonrisas que solo le daba a ella. Su casto momento duro poco, cuando una voz soñolienta los atrajo, poniéndose en posición sentada y tallando un poco sus ojos, se notaba una cansada pero renacida mujer de ojos azules. Dejo ambas manos a sus costados y observo la habitación, frenándose en ellos. Automáticamente su cuerpo entro en miedo y se levantó pegándose contra la pared. Saito frunció su ceño, era obvio que estaba asustada por él pero, válgame se habían visto hacia solo 2 días y esta mujer no representaba ni la sombra de lo que vio en el campo de batalla. _Realmente los esclavos son difíciles de leer._ Iba a disponerse a hablar, cuando Tokio interrumpió- Kaoru-san, calma. Estamos en un lugar seguro, tienes dos días descansando. Bienvenida.

Y mientras la de ojos azules susurraba algo ya más calmada y sin dejar de mirar de reojo al hombre. Este mismo pudo notar los rasgos de su primo Koushijiro en ella, inclusive en la lectura de su cuerpo pudo leerlo y ahora con mirarla, si en su sangre corría la misma de Koushijiro, su linaje y su físico. La harían de una pareja muy deseada por muchos vampiros. Bufo con ironía ante todos esos que babearían por esa vampiro y solo la luna roja determinaría quien es la mejor opción para ella. Tokio sonreía mientras se ponía de pie y le indicaba el baño para que se diera uno y pudo notar como la adultez le había llegado. Su pecho termino de madurarse y ahora se notaba más redondo y elevado. Su cadera se ensancho y le permitió la posibilidad de más trasero y unas piernas y muslos más torneados y gruesos, acentuando más la cintura. Su espalda era ancha pero delicada y enmarcaba unas clavículas con un cuello largo y fino, cualquiera diría que perfecto para morder. Pero, era su rostro lo que más causo que ninguno de los vampiros pudiera dejar de admirarla, sus pómulos se afilado dejando paso a unas mejillas finas y alargadas, sus labios se encarnizaron en un eterno color rosa, sin ser ni muy gruesos ni muy finos presentaban una forma tentadora; su nariz se respingo colocándose delicada y siendo un perfecto marco para unas cejas bien pobladas y entalladas que encortinaban unos hermosos ojos azules que parecían atravesarte con solo mirarte gracias a las gran pobladas pestañas y su cabello parecía tomar un color aún más oscuro, tanto que parecía reflejar un color azul como la noche.

Cuando la puerta de cerro, Tokio se giró y tapando su pecho, una suave sonrisa con una risa cantarina y delicada se hicieron presentes.

-Aun sin verla puedo sentir que su aura y esencia causarán mucho problema en esta ciudadela.

-Le deseo suerte a los hombres que intenten algo con ella, ahora que es adulta.

-Harás que me sienta celosa con ese comentario.

-Vamos mujer, sabes que mis ojos son solo tuyos ante eso, soy ciego de ver a otra mujer- Se le acerco y planto un beso sobre su cabellera tomándola por el mentón.

-Y si llegas a empezar a ver, te recordaré por qué no puedes dejar de verme.

/

Okina reía ante las historias de su nieto, Soujiro sobre su estadía donde su hermano menor Hiko y parecía como si siglos no hubieran pasado tras tanto. Soujiro había despertado de su adultez hacia solo un par de horas. Le tomo mucho menos tiempo en madurar que su hermana y su sobrina, Kaoru. Realmente el anciano estaba curioso por conocer a su sobrina y saber sobre su hermano y si toda la vida que ella estuvo con él, fueron suficientes para que el hombre encontrará la paz interna que tanto buscaba. Okina era el mayor de todos en la ciudadela, es uno de los vampiros más antiguos y los que más historia había vivido. Parte de él como sus fallecidos padres vivieron la era tecnológica, la gran cacería, la unión entre licántropos y vampiros y hasta esta actual época. Tardaron muchos siglos antes que Hiko y Koushijiro nacieran y fue casi paralelo a que su primer y único hijo viniera a esta tierra, dándole a estos maravillosos gemelos. Lástima que la vida fuera así y su hijo muriera antes que su padre.

-Y entonces sensei casi me corta la cabeza al resbalarme con la broma que Misao había puesto en el suelo.

-Parece que muchas historias maravillosas han tenido, me alegra saber que dicha vida no fue opacada por tu año con los licántropos.

\- Bueno…- Toco su rostro y Okina pareció interesado ante el gesto-,… De no ser por Kaoru, mi rostro estaría marcado de por vida.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Lo escucho suspirar y mirar su regazo resignado.

-Muchos no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que ella tomo pero,…- observo la determinación en el rostro del adulto-,… Ella me dio de su sangre para regenerar mi rostro, ya que fue quemado con pura luz de plata.

-¿Y cómo sabia ella que usar su sangre te curaría?

-Ella me dijo, que su padre le enseño y bueno…- Se notaba confundido ante la situación, afligido inclusive y esto solo elevo la curiosidad del hombre. Pocas cosas hacían que Soujiro se sintiera incomodo ante algo-,… No te molestes, ni… Ni lo pagues con ella, ella no tiene culpa de lo que es.

-Si no hablas, no puedo entender la situación.

-Ella,… Ella sabía lo de la sangre porque, ella… No puede beber otro tipo de sangre que no sea de vampiro o eso la matará.

-¿Acaso…?- El joven asintió y cerró los ojos, mientras que los de Okina se abrían despegando sus cejas a lo alto, sorprendido ante la situación. Eran demasiados siglos, años y meses desde que los híbridos tocaban la tierra pero, lo más importante ¿Aún quedaba licántropos femeninos capaces de soportar una gestación de esa magnitud? Su hermano menor, se había enamorado de un licántropo. Ahora tenía sentido que no había podido reconocer la esencia en la joven vampiro y sentía una pizca de esa misma esencia en sus nietos y el pupilo de Koushijiro- Vaya… ¿Quién no lo sabe?

-Saito-san no está al tanto, Tokio-san creo y ya sabe, de su don nadie se escapa. Quizás por ello no se atreve a decirle a Saito.

-¿Y Himura?- El hombre sabia el temperamento del pelirrojo y su ferviente odio a los lobos, cuando su nieto asintió pero volvió a su sonrisa habitual sabía que ese era un tema delicado.

-Ya la ataco una vez pero, Hiko le prohibió hacer algún daño a ella. Aun así, temo por su seguridad- suspiro- Conozco de primera mano todo por lo que mi maestro pasó pero, ella es diferente. Sencillamente lo sé. Ahora entiendo lo que me decías cuando narrabas sobre los híbridos y la gran guerra que nos separó. No todos los lobos o vampiros somos malos, es el como la vida te trata lo que define quien serás.

-Himura podrá ser cabeza dura pero, Hiko lo entreno y sabe que debe pensar muy bien una situación antes de tomar acción.

-Hai, lo sé. Por eso él nos dejó claro que si ella alguna vez llega a entrar en frenesí que el mismo se encargaría.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes al respecto?

-¿Cómo me podría sentir? Le agarre cariño abuelo, si mi sensei tuviera que tomar la decisión de tomar su vida. No sabría qué hacer, no puedo escoger entre dos personas. No esas dos, no alguien a quien le he tomado cariño y respeto.

-¿Crees que entre en frenesí?- El chico negó, sin conocer la obvia respuesta.

-Me entere por mi tío que, ella tiene dos sellos en su cuerpo. Uno, retiene las emociones y memorias que podrían hacerla entrar en frenesí…

-¿Puesto por Koushijiro?

-Hai, por eso ella no se enoja como debería ser o no esta en desesperación, porque ese sello comprime todo eso. Ni siquiera, puede sentir emoción alguna ante sus padres- La frente de Okina se arrugo ante el pensamiento, para su hermano debió ser un trabajo doloroso poner ese sello en ella, esto requería de gran cantidad de sangre y energía, quizás por ello fue que el hombre murió sin que sus hermanos pudieran sentirlo, algo en Okina siempre estuvo esperanzado en que su hermano estuviera vivo, y así es. Una parte de él vivía ahora en Kaoru para protegerla de su herencia ¿Por qué Hiko no había roto ese sello? El también podría hacerlo, ya que solo vampiros de la misma sangre podrían lograrlo ¿Tendrán miedo a que entre en frenesí? Estaba seguro que su hermano no habría hecho ese tipo de sello si buscará evitar que ella entre en frenesí, hubiera sepultado al lobo en ella y la joven podría ser vampiro toda su vida ¿Sería esto una muestras del amor hacia aquella mujer con la que engendro? ¿O había algo más?

-¿Y qué hay del segundo sello?

-Ese solo Kaoru lo puede romper, es el sello que le permitirá convertirse en licántropo y que todos puedan sentir su presencia.

-Aun si su presencia es baja, de quien hablamos ya despertó.

/

Caminaba con cautela en ese sitio. Todo, todo tenía oro y de solo rosarlo parecía quemarle. Hasta bañarse fue una odisea. Tenía que encontrar a Shougo rápido si quería evitar ser lastimada pero, despertar en un sitio que no conoces, y no encontrar la esencia de Shougo ante tantas, era agobiante. No tenía mucha fuerza, ni podía olfatearlo. Otra cosa que la tenía algo incomoda era el montón de miradas sobre ella. Conocía ya gran parte de esas miradas: envidia y lujuria. Ya sabía que había llegado a su adultez y que ahora los posibles candidatos quisieran tomarla pero ella, debía esperar a la luna llena. Un vampiro impuro y no casto a la hora de unirse con su pareja solo terminaba en rechazo. Entre cambia piel era muy normal el coito pero, en su mente y por su situación intentar algo de eso nunca paso. Ahora tanto hombres como mujeres vampiro la estaban mirando, y eso no le gustaba. Desde siempre pasar desapercibido era parte de su naturaleza. Sintió un peso sobre su hombro y se giró incomoda y casi tiesa a mirar a la persona que tenía a su lado, era aquel moreno.

-¡Sanosuke-sama!

-¡Ah! Aquí estas, Megumi te buscaba para ver como estabas.

-Pero…

-Ya se, ya se- se inclinó para que solo ella pudiera oírla- Te note incomoda por cómo te miraban, ahora no lo hacen ¿o sí?- En efecto apenas el vampiro había posado su brazo sobre ella, todos giraron sus cabezas en direcciones opuestas. Era una clara amenaza por el vampiro para con todos. Sanosuke era conocido ahí, no por nada era el vampiro mano derecha del antiguo regente, Souzo. Quien lo acobijo y lo entreno a su lado, Sanosuke estuvo en una gran depresión cuando su maestro murió y Okina sin saber qué hacer, lo mano con Hiko esperando que este pudiera sacarlo. Quien diría, que lo que le faltaba era conocer a aquella mujer que ahora era su pareja: Megumi. Siendo casi arrastrada por el hombre, hasta el cuarto donde la mujer se encontraba. Kaoru noto como era acobijada con el aura del hombre para alejarla de las vibraciones del oro, y esto solo la sorprendía.

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?- hablo sin pensarlo, Sanosuke se detuvo en la puerta con manilla en mano y la miro, para luego reírse.

-Nos has salvado dos veces en lo que te conocemos, creo que esta demás decir que te considero un aliado. O una amiga- Mientras seguía arrastrada por Sanosuke, la mente de Kaoru aun repetía como eco la palabra amiga. Aun con más miedo por recordar aquellos que se habían mostrado amable de esa manera con ella, terminaban muerto.

-No querrá eso Sanosuke-sama, cualquier…- el hombre se detuvo al mirar a la chica quien se miraba entre asustada y neutral-,… Cualquiera que se relaciona de esa manera conmigo termina muerto.

-No todo el mundo. Shougo está vivo ¿O no?- Y antes que ella pudiera abrir la boca- Y yo también lo sigo, más bien te has vuelto como un amuleto de suerte. Deja de parlotear y vamos, Megumi se enfadará.

Ya dentro, la mujer en efecto les regaño por el retraso y rápidamente se puso a chequear la salud física de la joven, casi con un deje de celo en su cuerpo. Kaoru, la entendía. Toda nueva mujer vampiro que alcanzaba la adultez era considerada una posible amenaza para su territorio pero, aun por más que pudiera haber intenciones. Aquellos que se habrían unido bajo la luna roja, jamás podrían separarse y aquellos que no, pues. Solo una iluminada con malicia se atrevería a separar a aquellos que se habían unido por motivos más profundos.

-Todo está en perfecto orden, lo único es… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?- La de ojos azules se hundió sobre si misma apenada, tenía ya más de una semana si se ponía a pensar. Debido a que el intercambio o beber sangre de otro vampiro estaba prohibido ella misma se había tomado la decisión de no beber a menos que sea necesario. Shougo la había intentado obligar a beber un par de veces, consiguiendo un rechazo casi amenazante por parte de ella- ¿Mucho tiempo?- Ella asintió tímidamente, y la mujer solo se miraba impoluta y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Iba a buscar a Shougo pero, no sé dónde está y no me atrevo a salir. Hay demasiado oro.

-Ya veo… Pero, si no te alimentas pronto existe riesgo ¿Lo sabes, no?- ella asintió.

-Es solo que respeto sus leyes y solo he de beber en caso extremo- y eso solo frustró más a Megumi, quien negó nuevamente mientras que Sanosuke miraba aburrido la situación, agarro la base de su nariz y puso una mano en su cadera.

\- Tengo entendido que tú nos has ayudado ya en más de dos ocasiones. Aun si eres un hibrido, eres parte de este grupo. De esta familia y que no te alimentes como es debido solo podría poner en peligro a cualquier de estos miembros y no, no me refiero a tu linaje y puedes entrar en desesperación, me refiero a la hora de defenderte o defender. Estamos en guerra Kaoru-san- Kaoru solo parpadeo ante la nueva información, y mientras la misma se asentaba no se esperó lo nuevo, el cabello de Megumi fue recogido y puesto a un lado, dándole paso al cuello se inclinó para darle una mejor vista.

-¿Qué hace?

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Te voy a dar alimento, sé que la sangre regular humana te lastima como un veneno y Shougo no está pero, tampoco puedes depender de él.

-Tiene razón Kaoru-san, yo te daría de la mía pero al tener pareja y que seas mujer puede causar una real batalla entre ustedes por territorialidad.

-Pero…

-Se de primera mano que es temerle a algo, ser tratada como la escoria de la sociedad y que te vean como algo menos de lo que eres pero, tú eres diferente, y no es nada más tu linaje el que te está definiendo Kaoru-san, son tus habilidades y las decisiones que decides tomar. Si puedo ayudarte a que tu proceso de adaptabilidad sea mejor, lo haré. Yo tuve a muchas personas a mi lado para ello pero tú, has estado por si misma mucho tiempo. Así que adelante, entre más rápido termines verás cómo te sientes más tranquila- Amplio más su cuello y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mesa donde la chica estaba apoyada sonar.

Kaoru observaba intermitente al hombre que le sonreía con aprobación y a la mujer que se estaba dando ¿Por qué hacían eso? _Eres familia._ Las palabras de Megumi chocaron como pelota de goma rebotando en su cerebro. _Una amiga._ Algo en ella se movió, un retorcijón, algo que no conocía o que mejor dicho, tenía miedo a abrir luego de tanto tiempo. Observo nuevamente a las personas frente a ella y apretando sus labios para luego abrirlos y mostrar parcialmente sus colmillos sintió como su cuerpo se movía en inercia en busca de la vena principal. Su lobo parecía contento con las palabras de la mujer, su lado vampiro por primera vez también estaba de acuerdo en algo al mismo tiempo que su lobo y era extraño. Tenía miedo, pero era un temor bueno. Ahora que los veía, recordaba algo que había olvidado: Proteger a quien lo merece. Palabras de su padre, cuando empezó a entrenarla.

 _-Algo dentro de ti, te dirá que es lo que debes hacer y quien merece algo de ti._

 _-¿Cómo mamá? O ¿Shougo-ni?_

 _-Hai, pero hay otro tipo de personas que merecen algo de ti. En el mundo existen muchos tipos de Kaoru-chan. Es tu decisión que valor desees darle, porque el valor que les des será el poder que tendrán sobre ti._

 _-Pero ¿Cómo sabré a quien proteger papá?- La niña lo miraba mientras sostenía con fuerza el palo entre sus manos, el gran hombre le sonrió y acomodando su postura observo a una mujer que estaba a lo lejos, para ella era su madre. Para él, el amor de su vida. Y Kaoru pudo notar como esa sonrisa era diferente. Algo le decía que no había palabras para saber a quién proteger o quien escoger proteger. Esa sensación era única._

 _-Solo, lo sabrás- Y así se quedaría._

Y viendo a estas personas, ese sentimiento se removió _¿Esto era?_ Era lo único que se atrevía a pensar y mientras más se acercaba ante la íntima pose y volvía a observar por última vez al hombre de cabellos castaños que volvía a asentirle con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y con toda la gracia del mundo tomo de su sangre pero, hizo algo que Megumi no espero y la mujer abrió los ojos al sentir, ver y memorizar todo lo que pasaba. Mientras con la lengua pasaba la saliva para cerrar la herida, Kaoru supo que ella estaba viendo lo mismo que Misao observo cuando le dio una gota de su sangre. Y eso hizo, sabía que una gota no le haría daño y era la mayor muestra de confianza que la hibrido podía darle por ese detalle que tuvo para con ella. Mientras se alejaba, observaba como los ojos de Megumi se acristalaban y empezaban a desbordar lágrimas. Sanosuke corrió para ver lo que ocurría y esta solo lloraba entre sus brazos. Sabía que sus lágrimas eran de empatía, empatía por alguien que tuvo un destino y un pasado parecido al de ella y que ahora demostraba una confianza producida por una acción inicial.

/

Suavemente cerró las puertas dejando a su espalda el pasillo y mirando al frente donde una gran cantidad de libros y papiros te hacían saber la ubicación de su paradero. Desde la charla con su maestro que solo término en discusiones y más frustraciones, no pudo dejar de pensar en sus palabras iniciales. No, no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho. Él haría su trabajo si esa mujer entraba en frenesí, por algo su posición estaba determinada y por algo él se había ganado el título de Battosai. Él se encargaría de tomar las peores decisiones que llevaban muerte en sus arrastres con tal de un mejor futuro para él y su población. Esto, tristemente era algo que ni su maestro ni su familia entendía.

No podía explicarse como alguien que había pasado por guerra, no podía ver el potencial peligro que presentaba tener una licántropo y más que todo un hibrido en la ciudadela amurallada. Válgame, entendía. Bastante que entendía que esa mujer les había salvado y ayudado más de una vez, acabo con una gran cantidad de lobos y vampiros erráticos en el último encuentro y aun si estaba agradecido y entendía la posición que esa mujer quería dejar en claro. No lo aceptaría, porque él veía también la posición que esa mujer representaba si se les ponía como enemigo. Ya les habían dejado entrar en su privacidad, probablemente conocía todos sus defectos, debilidades y demás y podría atacar cuando sea.

Aun así su vampiro estaba disgustado, no con la joven sino con el lado racional. Por instinto el vampiro si se sentía amenazado por el lobo pero, es por su naturaleza pero por empatía el mismo vampiro sentía que estaba siendo injusto con la joven porque su vampiro en ningún momento se mostró dominante ante ellos y aunque fue una sola vez que lo sintió, basto para saber que ese vampiro se sentía avergonzado, sumiso y en disidía por todo el daño que había hecho a otros vampiros compañeros. Nuevamente, Kenshin entendía y eso solo añadía más de que frustrarse. Dejo pegar su cabeza contra la puerta mirando a la nada. Los ciudadanos y soldados habían visto en parte la capacidad que tuvo esa mujer para defenderlos y eso solo los había sorprendido de no haber notado esa fuerte presencia antes, Kaoru no tenía idea de lo que había iniciado en el pueblo. Gruño ante el pensamiento y negando con sus manos casi se arranca cabellos. Fue un sonido lo que lo alerto y miro al frente para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos azules. Dejo de escuchar cuando su nariz fue cacheteada por el olor a jazmín, era la primera vez que era tan penetrante, y recordó: ella ahora era adulta. Una adulta potencialmente fértil. Aquellas pestañas abanicaron y ahí se puso a recorrer el resto de la ahora mujer que estaba frente a él. Durante todos los años de pubertad, tu cuerpo no adquiriría las habilidades estudiadas sino hasta que fueras adulto. Y ahora podía notarlo, la educación de Koushijiro plasmada en su cuerpo y la belleza de lo que fue la madre de Kaoru en un solo ejemplar.

Su vampiro se removió ante la fragancia, sabia cuál era esa fragancia. Si era Jazmín, pero era sinónimo de adultez. Solo aquellos vampiros que alcanzaban esa etapa tenían su propia esencia. La de él era sándalo y pino. Suave y fuerte a la vez. Inclusive tu propia esencia definiría la pureza de tu sangre y la de ella era fuerte, aun si era un maldito hibrido, su fragancia gritaba pura sangre en todos los sentidos. Su vampiro se veía tentado por dominar a ese espécimen y eso solo causo que se sintiera incomodo, ni porque fuera la última mujer en la tierra caería bajo el encanto de una adulta recién nacida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Me gusta leer- Tenerla ahí lo detenía a continuar con él porque él estaba ahí pero, su parte racional no lo detuvo, empezó a caminar pesadamente. Tal vez si conseguía algo que fuera suficiente prueba para demostrar que un hibrido podía volverse una amenaza para todos, podría hacer su proceso más fácil de eliminarla pero nuevamente algo en él se removió, y contra todos sus instintos detuvo sus pasos y sin mirarla, habló.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?

-Nuevamente, salvaste nuestras vidas…- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Gruño por lo bajo ante la estupidez de su honor entre guerreros y apretando sus labio y sin respirar para que la nueva fragancia lo volviera loco, continuo-,… Pero, la próxima vez que toques mi espada sin mi permiso, te rebanare el cuello- Y sin decir más camino a un estante en lo más profundo de la biblioteca, donde aún podía sentir el olor a Jazmín.

/

Esto a estado rápido ¿no? Hahaha y es que bueno, me puse a ver una película, luego vi la lluvia de reviews de Kaorumar y me salio inspiración de golpe. No podía dejar pasarla.

Bueno, ya Kaoru despertó, buenamoza debo decir. Pobre Kenshin, el pobre parece en el periodo hahahah Se que lo estoy haciendo sufrir pero no deseo que su "frustración" pase de la noche a la mañana y se enamore mágicamente, pienso que no es lo mas apropiado. En cuanto a Kaoru, bueno su caso es diferente, ella no tiene frustraciones pero si se siente minoritaria y darle paso a que se enamoren solo será cuestión de tiempo y cof cof Cosas que Kenshin hará cof cof

Lamento si no detalle la etapa madura de Soujiro pero realmente, me costaba hahahaha preferí dejarlo de fondo y con Misao. Pues, hagan sus apuestas hahaha

/

 **Reviews:**

 **Pajaritoazul: Oh creeme, esta mpas que confudido hahaha. Esta pasando por lo que toda mujer pasa con estados hormonales pero, bueno poco a poco esa indecisión de Quiero chocolate pero a la vez no, se ira apaciguando. Tristemente, siempre pasa cuando algo malo ocurre, solo espero mis escritos e imaginación no plasmen algo tan caótico. Oh, no había leído sobre Alejandra y me cautivo! Tanto que me volvi a ver la peli hahaha**

 **Lica: Saito tiene su titulo, vaya que si. Su habilidad le permitio se conocido entre el mundo como un lobo pero, pronto lo veremos ;) Hahaha que bueno que con solo poner Bathory todos se imaginaron la escena, creo que no hubo mejor personaje para describirlo que eso. Oh si, Aoshi sufrirá. Como dicen del amor al odio hay un solo paso. Y bueno, Kenshin ya agradeció ¿Se noto? xD Hahaha pero es que el esta muy frustrado, hay que darle chance. Y si, si hubieran muchas Kaorus dejria 1 para cada uno pero no, solo quedará para nuestro bello pelirrojo. Shougo desea estar con ella por la memoria de su maestro y la promesa que le hizo, claro admito que él tendrá sus sentimientos pero, aun no decido desde que plano y bueno con Soujiro, me costo. Son primos y aunque no me gustan las relaciones incestuosas, válgame aquí no puedo hacer nada si la luna roja decide juntarlos hahaha. Y si xD Tomoe y Enishi parecen incestuosos pero esque entre los de su especie las cosas son mas acaloradas hahaha claro, nada malo eh.**

 **Kaorumar: tu lluvia de reviews me animo, y si Soujiro meterá mucho la mano ahí, es uno de los pocos que podrá llegarle a Kenshin, además de su maestro "** **El carácter de él es el que se debería esperar de un líder y de un tipo que ademas ha sido bajoneado como lo fue él por los lobos.** **" Esto fue muy acertado, ser un líder es tomar decisiones que no a todos les gustarán y aun cuando Hiko es el líder mayor, su trabajo es detectar amenazas antes que el regente y asi evitarle problemas al mismo, la mano derecha como es debido. Y el porque no haya podido predecir, wink wink. Se sabra mucho más adelante. ;)**

 **Elisa: Gracias! Espero este tambien te guste!**


	7. Nuevas alianzas, nuevos objetivos

**Entre historias y colmillos.**

 **/**

 **Capítulo 7: Nuevas alianzas, nuevos objetivos**

 **/**

-Entonces ya sabes que es ella.

-Así es, mi nieto me ha contado todo- un par de hombres estaban sentados en la parte más alta de la ciudadela, donde no nada más tenían una vista ponderosa de toda la ciudad y lo que le rodeaba, sino además ahí; nadie los escucharía. Era un sitio que solo los hermanos solían ir- Debo admitir que estaba sorprendido cuando me conto todo pero, hay algo que me tiene más preocupado cuando pude hablar con ella y conocerla.

-¿Y eso es?

-¿Qué tanto sabes del sello que puso Koushijiro en ella?

-Lo que mi hermano conocía sobre él o así creía yo,- Observo una pequeña ave dar vueltas en círculos y eso solo hizo que el hombre se acomodará para relajarse en el tema incomodo que tendrían- Tengo entendido que este reprimió los recuerdos más dolorosos de Kaoru pero, por la forma en como ella se comporta a veces pareciera que también es un supresor de emociones o algo más a largo tiempo.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-La manera en la que habla de sus padres es como un simple recuerdo muy parecido al de ir caminando por una vereda que caminas todos los días, habla de manera naturalizada pero sin adentrarse a la nostalgia o dolor que perder a un ser querido representa. Aun así, veo vestigios emocionales en ella que difieren de la condición inicial de ese sello.

-Eso me temía. Eso se debe porque no es un sello común- Okina hablo y se puso de pie colocando ambas manos en su espalda y caminando unos pasos hacia al frente, suspiro pesadamente y dirigió la vista al horizonte- Me puso a pensar, si Koushijiro murió protegiéndola ¿En qué momento pudo poner el segundo sello? Para poder suprimir cada recuerdo que pueda disparar su lado cambia piel, tuvo que estar en ambas ocasiones para llevar el recuerdo tras ese sello a menos que...

-Entonces él,…

-Si. Nuestro hermano creo un sello que solo padre hizo una vez en su vida, él mismo que permitió a nuestra otra madre permanecer con vida por más tiempo- Hiko se sorprendió ante la información, el rostro estoico del hombre pocas veces respondía ante una emoción de sorpresa y esto fue un detonante para abrir sus ojos y ponerse de pie- Quizás tu no recuerdes mucho de esa época Hiko pero, yo sí y Koushi estuvo aquella vez que padre lo hizo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es ese sello?

-Porque, mantuvo a otra madre lejos de su locura aun en el último momento. Es un sello de sangre, uno de los más poderosos pero, toma mucho de la persona que lo aplica.

-Pero, ese sello quedo en el olvido hermano. Fueron muchos años ¿Cómo pudo recordarlo?

-De la misma manera en la que padre te enseño a blandir tu espada y tú le enseñaste a tu estudiante a hacerlo, sangre.

-Tonterías padre murió en batalla, Koushi no estuvo en contacto con la sangre de padre tras eso- Okina agarro la base de su nariz y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que Koushijiro partió? –Su hermano asintió recordando las incontables discusiones que solían tener ante él tema, motivos que llevaron a su padre a la muerte y encendieron una batalla por destruir a todos los híbridos y licántropos alfas en la tierra- Hay algo que nunca te conté, hermano… Y es el verdadero motivo de su partida-

 _La historia había sido cruel en bajos y altibajos. Su motivo por acabar por la plaga llamada, Humano llevo a unas razas que por mucho tiempo vivieron bajo la oscuridad y la luz de la luna a unirse y formar una alianza. Estas razas supremas, por largos años se llevaron en armonía; formando entre si alianzas que iban mucho más allá de acuerdos. Y ahí nacieron los híbridos: seres con una fuerza, agilidad y resistencia combinada y más privilegiada que la de un vampiro y lobo y aunque solo ciertos tipos de sangre podían ser los candidatos esenciales; esta creación se expandió. Gracias a las grandes guerra la madre de Okina, Hiko y Koushijiro pereció en batalla; su padre creyendo que nunca volvería a encontrar un alma, la encontró en una hibrida._

 _Aunque su amor creció rápidamente, la mujer nunca pudo concebir un hijo. Todo hijo que intentaba procrear perecía en el quinto mes, llevando a la locura a la mujer al punto donde estuvo en frenesí en la última ocasión. Decisión que llevo a su padre, a tomar medidas; selló esos dolorosos recuerdos de ella y todo recuerdo a futuro que causará pena y desdicha y la llevarán al frenesí. Todo iba bien, pero luego una nueva guerra azoto entre las razas: La guerra por supremacía._

 _Su padre al enterarse de esto, escondió a la mujer con la esperanza de protegerla de la inminente desdicha. Así fue como su padre perdió la vida, traicionado por uno de los suyos- No obedeceré a un líder que comparte la cama con un cambia piel, sangre sucia- Mientras la guerra estuvo a punto de terminar, casi habían acabo con una especie que fue mucho más poderosa que los vampiros y lobos en conjunto todos, excepto una: Su otra madre._

 _\- Ya la guerra está por terminar, por eso han venido a verme ¿No es así?- Habían optado por no decirle la verdad: el motivo por el que realmente se encontraban ahí visitante a su otra madre, Okina y Koushijiro se encontraban de pie a la puerta y ella observaba por la ventana con una calma fantasmagórica- ¿No es así?_

 _-Hai._

 _-Ya la guerra debe estar por terminar, sí. Pronto su padre vendrá por mí y por fin podremos estar juntos- el mejor apretó los puños y Okina fue quien decidió dar el primer paso._

 _-Otra madre, tenemos ordenes de…_

 _-¡Okina! Esa no es la manera._

 _-Koushi, si no lo hacemos ellos serán quien lo hagan ¿Prefieres que sean ellos o nosotros?_

 _-Pero,…_

 _-Pero nada. Si tú no puedes yo lo haré pero, antes que nada… Ella debe saber la verdad sobre padre._

 _-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-Otra Madre, Padre… él esta…- Silencio, aun cuando iba enfocado lo perdió al ver el perfil de la mujer y ahí nadie se atrevía a decirlo por miedo o pena a ella. Y ella solo les sonrió._

 _-No te esfuerces Koushi-chan y tu también Nenji-chan, te harás más viejo…,- rio con una nostalgia palpable, y el hombre se sorprendió porque solo en ocasiones especiales ella lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre- Lo sé, se lo que le paso a mi querido… Lo sentí pero, no lo recuerdo. Mi cabeza, algo en mi cabeza no me deja sentirlo, como aquella vez,…- se notaba perturbada mientras frotaba su sien y se acomodaba las mangas de su vestido, se le oyó suspirar y mirando fijamente al frente de ella de manera seria- Por eso sé que el pronto vendrá por mí- Se giró y ambos notaron los ojos verde brillante, instantáneamente se paralizaron en su sitio. Ella no les permitía avanzar, ese era su don- Y por eso es el motivo por el que ustedes están aquí._

Después de esto todo fue tan rápido que nadie pudo prevenir lo que ocurrió, mientras muchos podrían creer que la mujer les ataco buscando defenderse, ella sencillamente saco una pequeña botella entre sus mangas y bebió el contenido por completo. La sangre era humana y tenía un terrible efecto venenoso en el cuerpo de los híbridos, este era su punto débil más no el letal; esto era algo que pocos sabían y esos pocos se lo llevaron a la tumba. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano si él no venía por ella, nadie lo haría y los que la buscarían no sería para traerla de vuelta a casa, sino para acabar con su raza. De una buena vez.

-Él fue quien termino con la vida de otra madre; tras varias veces intentar acelerar la circulación mordiéndola pero, ni eso ni dándole su sangre le estaba ayudando, ahí fue que ella le pidió que le permitiera estar con padre- Hiko parecía intrigado, casi insultado por haberle guardado esa información por muchos años él creyó que había sido Okina quien había acabado con su otra madre. Aun en batalla Koushijiro era un hombre decidido si había que matar pero, si se trataba de algún conocido o ser querido no se movía y tanto él como Okina protegían a su hermano menor de esos momentos. Nunca lo esperaría- Mucho tiempo después descubrí que lo que ella había bebido era sangre humana y que esta misma es letal para los de su especie. El veneno no puede matar a un hibrido pero, lo puede volver completamente vulnerable- suspiro- Esa, fue la última vez que Koushi toco la sangre de padre. A través de la sangre de otra madre, más no espere que fuera suficiente para permitir tener acceso a sellos que tardarían siglos en manejar. Debió ser una situación de vida o muerte para él; el tener que acceder a ese sello- Tanto Hiko como Okina estaba recordando a su hermano, quien no dudaba en hacer lo posible para mantener con vida a alguna vida que valiera la pena.

-Entonces esos vestigios emocionales que vemos en ella…

-Hai, el sello está llegando a su límite; ha recolectado mucho dolor. Una situación más y quizás puede disparar y romper ese sello.

-Entonces tan solo hay que evitarlo.

-Sabía que pensarías así, hermano- Okina sonrió y observo nuevamente como el ave volaba, el viento parecía traer buenas noticias.

/

Shougo caminaba por los pasillos con libreta en mano, iba tachando sitios; personas; fechas y demás. Desde que la nueva invasión se llevó a cabo Shougo no pudo sentir la presencia del lobo blanco pero, sus instintos gritaban que ese lobo que estaba reuniendo mares de seguidores era el mismo lobo blanco. Recordaba su nombre con rencor, esto era algo que no diría a nadie. Solo él estaba destinado a proteger a Kaoru sin importar que, para eso fue entrenado, para eso fue convertido en espadachín para eso, su maestro lo entreno. Gruño recordando el nombre del lobo. _Enishi._ Sabía que no podía acercarse fácil al hombre, este siempre iba un paso delante de ti. Por eso los habían capturado en primer lugar, su mercado negro fue una mina dorada para él pero, toco diamantes cuando se topó con Kaoru y aunque el lobo no supiera la naturaleza de ella, este se encapricho con la mujer. Respiro hondo y detuvo su paso ante la memoria cuando fueron movidos a un nuevo santuario, él ahora era la carnada para que ella hiciera todo, fue obligada a luchar contra los vampiros que no querían luchar –"Si logran vencerla, los dejare en libertad"- Esa era la condición motivante de aquellos vampiros para luchar en contra de Kaoru y ella no podía hacer nada, más que defenderse porque si no luchaba era él, quien pagaba las cuentas.

A vista gorda de todos, él alimentaba a Kaoru sin que nadie viera. Mientras él se alimentaba de lo poco que veía a su alcance. Luego, ese hombre se la llevo lejos. Cuando la volvió a ver se sintió horrorizado, perturbado y como una escoria por ver que los brillantes ojos de la niña que creció su lado eran ahora dos piscinas oscuras y profundas, los cuales más nunca pudo leer lo que estos decían. Él sabía los horrores por los que paso, esa chica Shura le conto parcialmente del ultimo santuario donde estuvo con ella; cuando se encontraron en una ciudad no muy lejana. Muchos no lo dirían por miedo, y ella por vergüenza para sobrevivir; sería una de los grandes secretos que enterraría con ella, un secreto en donde uno debe dejar de ser él mismo y sobrepasar los límites en el que la actual sociedad hizo cimientos. Asesinar a otro vampiro y beber su sangre. Los lobos estaban encantados con la carnalidad situación pero, los vampiros temían y odiaban a la mujer por el animal en que este lobo blanco la obligo a convertirse. Así, Kaoru empezó a batallar para sobrevivir otro día con cicatrices que serían eternas en su mente.

-Amakusa-san ¡Amakusa-san!- la suave voz lo distrae de su analogía interna y se giró para mirar quien le llamaba. Ahí con la mejor sonrisa que esa persona siempre mostraba se miraba Misao Makimachi. Elevo una ceja ante la adultez de la joven y naturalmente la detallo; como detallaría a toda nueva adulta perfecta candidata para aparearse: Sus ojos aguamarinas se habían acentuado y eran enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas y unas finas cejas. Si su cabello podía crecer aún más, lo había hecho y ahora la trenza que reposaba en su hombro podría jurar que llegaba casi al suelo. En el suave vestido que iba llevando, pudo apreciar que aunque la joven siempre fue delgada y pequeña, había adquirido unos pequeños pero redondos y firmes senos, la diminuta cintura se pudo pronunciar más pero podría jurar que debe tener unas piernas largas proporcionales a su cuerpo que contrastaran con su cintura. Agradecía que su costumbre de mantener los ojos cerrados le permitiera ver más allá sin perturbar a la otra persona pero odiaba el efecto que este traía y agudizaba el resto de los sentidos, su olfato estallo al reconocer el nuevo olor que la joven llevaría por siempre: Té verde. Le sentaba muy bien.

-Makimachi-san, mis disculpas me encontraba repasando- esta le sonrió y poniéndose de puntillas observo la libreta en sus manos, el hombre no se movió. No tenía nada que esconder ahí.

-¿Qué idioma es ese?

-Es latín.

-¿Latín? Ahora que lo dice si es. Vaya, hacía muchos años que no veo nada en el idioma. Creí era historia antigua. No pensé que lo practicarán aun.

-Esto se lo agradezco a Lady Calssara, aun cuando educaba a Kaoru no dudaba en hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-Uhm… Se ve que era una mujer con muchos dones.

-Pues,…

-¡Misao!- Se escuchó otra voz al fondo, el rostro de la joven se arrugo y miro por encima de su hombro. Tomando el brazo del hombre y cerrando la libreta por él y quitándosela como posible medida de seguridad. Lo empezó a llevar en dirección contraria a la voz.

-Ya que Kaoru no está por ningún lado, tú serás mi salida. Mi molestoso profesor no me deja desde que me desperté, exigiendo que debe enseñarme "los principios de la luna roja" ¡Bah! Como si no supiera ya- cruzaron en varios pasillos y los ojos de Misao brillaron por un momento y Shougo noto como el hombre estoico de ojos azul frio siguió de largo, obviándolos en la sombra- Uno de mis dones es borrar mi esencia y la de otros a mi alrededor, aunque solo puedo hacerlo por un momento. Ahora que soy adulta poder practicar más y dominarlo pero mientras, servirá para distraerlo- Sonrió divertida, mientras habría una puerta que no había notado y la cerraba, llevándolo por corredizos que no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a ellos- Me conozco cada rincón de este castillo y su ciudadela, así que,.. Seamos aventureros ¿Si?

/

Se escuchaban gemidos, y más gemidos entre los pasillos. El eco solo hacia resaltar más la voz de la mujer extasiada en placer. Cerca de las escaleras en una habitación que solía ser usada para leer estaba una pareja entretenidos consigo mismo. La mujer de cabello castaño y labios violetas tenía las manos sobre su cabeza pegadas a la pared, mientras el hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojizos la sostenía con una mano por su cadera y retenía sus manos con la otra. Mientras la embestía con la mejor fuerza que su raza poseía y mordía y lamia la suave sangre color violeta rojiza que salía de las heridas con lujuria de su cuello. Efecto que solo causo que las piernas de la fémina se enroscaran más en el cuerpo y no lo dejarán ir. Los gritos guturales se hicieron más presentes y ella solo arqueo más la espalda, él no dejaba de penetrarla. Ella estaba cerca de llegar a un nuevo orgasmo y él se lo cumpliría, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada. La mujer gruño al instante, y el hombre paro su cometido. Agarro una tela que habían dejado descartada en el suelo y cubrió a la mujer. Mientras caminaba como la vida lo trajo al mundo a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Sabes que mi tiempo aquí no debe ser interrumpido!

-Mi-i señor, mis disculpas,… Pero, recibimos un cuervo de la tierra norte- Le extendió el pequeño papel al hombre mientras se inclina en total respeto y para evitar verlo desnudo. El caliente hombre, se enfrió al saber su procedencia y tomo el papel entre sus manos. No falto leerlo mucho para atraer su atención.

-¡Yumi! Reúne a todos.

/

Kenshin ya tenía varios días leyendo papiro tras papiro y no encontraba nada. Lo que más encontraba, estaba en otro idioma uno que no tenía conocimiento de. Lo demás era lo básico, la historia de la guerra, las alianzas, que familias se aliaron con quienes, como se rompió el tratado y que familias estaban involucradas con sangre sucias. Todos los nombres tachados, desde híbridos hasta vampiros que se relacionaron con ellos. Esto lo puso a pensar de que pasaría si todos supieran que ella es una hibrido ¿La historia sería igual? No, él no lo permitiría. Aquellos eran débiles y él con todas sus fuerzas encontraría la mejor solución.

Pero aun así, estaba frustrado de no encontrar algo que pudiera darle la razón para que todos se pusieran en alerta con esa mujer sangre sucia, puso las manos entre sus cabellos y cerrando los ojos alboroto el mismo frustrado _¡Con un demonio!_ Fue lo que pensaba justo al momento que un olor choco su nariz y sus sentidos se dispararon en alerta. Su criatura interna estaba extasiado con el olor ¡Maldición! Ya estaba esa mujer por ahí cerca, todas las tardes iba o ya la encontraba ahí leyendo tranquilamente el mismo estúpido libro con el que la vio la primera vez. A parte de lenta al leer, molestaba. Abrió los ojos pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio diagonal a él como ella tomaba uno de los papiros que no conocía su idioma y parecía leerlos con naturalidad _¿En qué momento había llegado aquí?_ Su bestia interna se regocijaba con la escena frente a él, de tenerla tan cerca podía apreciar aún mejor lo que la luna llena había hecho en ella y eso hacía que su cabeza y su cerebro palpitarán odiosamente. La miro fijamente intentando quemarla con sus ojos, tenía que alejarla ¡Malditas hormonas primitivas! Pero ella parecía inmutada con la situación. Hasta que sus ojos saltaron al darse cuenta posiblemente de lo que era y exclamo un silencioso ¡Oh! Con sus labios.

-Esto,… Esto es sobre híbridos ¿Himura-sama?- el hombre gruño ante el honorifico y el tener que dar explicaciones- Creí que no quedaba había información sobre ellos.

-Pues, ves que estas equivocada, ahora si me permites,…- Le iba a arrancar el papiro cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

-No sabía que hubieran tantas familias que fueron lo que soy. Esta familia ayudo a crear nuevos acueductos con su control del agua- La mano quedo extendida ante su comentario, y enarco cejas ¡Realmente estaba leyéndolo!

-¿Sabes leer ese idioma?

-Uhm, hai… Es latín, Calssa-Madre me enseño- por un momento pensó que mencionarlos le traería ganas de llorar y la veía llorar ahí pero parecía más entretenida con lo que estaba frente a ella, bajo el pergamino y agarro otro- Vaya…

-¿Qué?

-Hay híbridos que podían convertir en piedra a voluntad a quien vieran. Eso si da algo de inquietud- _Realmente._ Imagina que ese hibrido aun existiera ¿Qué tan grande la amenaza podría ser?- Pero, también podía producir vida de aquello que era infértil. Hay una lista de los campos y bosques que este hibrido creo- Se negó y gruño ante el _pro_ que ese hibrido tenia. Válgame, el tabaco calmaba la ansiedad pero no dejaba de matar a la persona. Claro, humano nada más. El que algo tuviera beneficios no dejaba de ser una amenaza ¿o sí?- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué investiga esto Himura-sama?- _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_ Ahora que si no sabía que decirle. A parte ese estúpido olor lo traía vuelto loco ¡Malditas adultas vírgenes! Sabía que eran sus instintos golpeando la puerta por intentar cortejar a esa mujer vampiro, el no tenía por qué caer en cosas tan banales. Aun entre tanta civilización, los vampiros y lobos no dejaban de ser bestias o animales a la hora de instintos primarios pero, él no. No caería y mucho menos con alguien de su especie. _Aunque…_ Verla leyendo, volvió a cambiar lo que pensaba y algo en su mente hizo clic y casi tuvo que evitar sonreír ante su pensamiento.

-Pensé que… Si sabía más de tu especie podría entenderte un poco mejor y…

-¿Dejar de odiarme tanto?- La vio arruga su frente pero sonreía algo apenada, el pelirrojo no dijo nada y miro al frente- No le puedo negar que quien soy deja mucho que desear pero, así como usted. Yo se poco de lo que soy o el por qué muchas cosas no me afectan y otras sí que son común entre especies. Así como usted me gustaría poder saber más de quien soy.

-… ¿Con esto me pides?- Vaya, casi no tuvo que hacer nada, casi podría hacerla pasar por ingenua e inocente si no supiera todo lo que es capaz de hacer y que probablemente esto era una táctica para hacer que el pelirrojo terminará por aceptarla como el resto había hecho. Era tonta si creía así, ni la feromona más intensa del mundo permitiría que él la aceptará

-Si gusta, puedo traducirle estos que no puede leer. Si esta cómodo con la idea, claro está.

-Está bien pero, si obvias cualquier cosa y me llego a enterar. Pagarás caro, mujer.

/

Soujiro observaba la gente pasar en su posible calma, eso en parte lo ponía tranquilo de la gran tensión que se estaba llevando a cabo en el castillo, ajeno de todos los ojos del pueblo. Si, el pueblo no era ciego, ellos tenían sus rumores que la guerra había empezado y que una amenaza que no conocían estaba haciendo estragos pero, verlos prepararse para la luna roja los distraía de tanta preocupación. Y era algo que en parte disfrutaba por fin él era reconocido como un candidato para alguna mujer que se encontrará por allá, solo esperaba que la luna roja fue amable con él y le diera a una buena candidata. Casi instintivo pensó en la mujer de ojos azules y toco su rostro acordándose de ella.

Ya la había visto y no podía evitar que se sentía atraído a ella pero, tenía algo de miedo. Él era uno de los próximos regentes de la tierra y conoció el destino que su bisabuelo vivió cuando su propia raza lo tildo de traidor. No nada más él, sino todo vampiro que haya tenido relación con un hibrido o lobo alfa. Eso fue una masacre que él no querría volver a poner a su pueblo pasar o mejor dicho a su familia.

Aun así, se atrevía a soñar ¿Cómo sería ella de compañera? Estaba seguro que detrás de esa fachada existe una mujer cándida, llena de vida, que amo la vida y veía lo bueno en todos antes que lo malo. O al menos, eso era lo que su hermana le hacía sentir cuando hablaba algo de la memoria de Kaoru. Pero, nuevamente no se atrevía a intentarlo, de cortejarla o ser considerado un candidato en la vida de ella. Ser relativos de "sangre" no era un impedimento, todos eran familia a fin de cuenta, aquí la sangre más pura es la que prevalece. Pero aun así, estaba Shougo; sabía que el vampiro resguardaba a la mujer como si fuera a quebrarse y luego estaba la luna ¿Qué pasaría si ella no era la que estaba destinada a ser? ¿Shougo la tomaría como suya con tal de protegerla del mundo? Muchos vampiros se atrevían a cortejar con la esperanza que en esa luna roja no existiera un compañero que los conecte y así aprovechar la oportunidad para crear un vínculo voluntario con el iluminado cortejado. Aunque no se te da mucho a escoger cuando es primitivo, más que abandonarte a ese deseo de llevarte por la lujuria que las feromonas y testosterona producen sobre ti, luego todo encaja tras la primera unión; y el vínculo empieza a producirse tal como fueron destinados a ser. Lo desees o no. Habían otros que al esto no llevarse se dejaba dominar por el deseo de preservación, ellos verán quien es el candidato más apto para ti y si al final de la luna, no aparece el que por naturaleza debías estar; escoges al más apto y creas un vínculo. Ahí, todo es diferente porque habían vampiros que esperaban todas las lunas rojas en búsqueda de su otra parte ya que este tipo de unión a veces termina relacionando a personas incompatibles o visiblemente incompatibles y eso produce muchos choques y celos entre la pareja. Y ni hablar de aquellos que nunca encontrarían a su pareja.

-Nunca le había visto tan serio, Soujiro-sama- Pego casi un brinco al sentir la presencia de la mujer de sus pensamientos a su lado, quien miraba al público pasar por igual. Solo el verla fue que noto que tenía rato sin mecanizar la respiración- Ya casi se acerca la luna roja.

-Así es.

-¿Estas nervioso? Porque yo si- esto sorprendió un poco al chico, más por la honestidad que por la información.

-Un poco.

-Nunca he visto un festival como este, no esperaba que muchos se preparaban para cortejar.

-Aquí es más que todo una tradición para celebrar la unión de nuevas vidas pero, hay quienes se lo toman muy en serio- rio al ver a una mujer casi huyendo de 3 hombres que mostraban regalos como pavo real meneando su cola frente a la hembra fértil, la imagen causo más gracia teniéndolos en un escenario así. Negó con la cabeza mientras le indicaba a la mujer que caminaran para evitar ser tan obvios con sus miradas al público, esta le siguió y aunque estuvieran en la lejanía del pueblo y miraban a las personas a través de rejas y jardines, se podía sentir que ella estaba intimidada por tantas miradas encima- ¿Te pone nerviosa que te miren?

-Entiendo que lo hacen porque ya soy adulta pero, no estoy acostumbrada. Sanosuke-sama me tuvo que casi esconder la vez que estuve sola por los pasillos. Me he ocultado en la biblioteca desde entonces- El joven enarco ambas cejas sin dejar su sonrisa aparte, más por la curiosidad de que sabía que su maestro estaba en la biblioteca casi todos los ratos libres que tuviera- pero, quería salir un poco, admito que cuando te vi quise saludarte para distraerme de tantas miradas. Estar sola me incomodaría otra vez.

-Es un placer ser de distracción- Siguieron caminando sin casi decir nada más, ella solo observaba con fascinación infantil las nuevas plantas que no conocía y este solo la miraba evitando romper la burbuja ¿Se atrevería? ¿Sería lo correcto cortejarla? Sabía que la atracción que sentía a ella no era producto de las feromonas maduras porque ya desde antes, la había observado. Esto solo ayudo a que terminará de florecer. Soujiro nunca antes había tenido miedo de hacer algo pero, tenía miedo al rechazo y a lo que saldría si terminan realizando un vínculo- En las afueras hay un gran campo de flores, casi todas son medicinales pero,… Son hermosas a la vista. Si gustas podemos ir.

-Leí algo sobre ello- Se detuvo de su observación para mirarse emocionada ante la nueva información- ¿Esta cerca?- El hombre asintió y esto solo activo más su emoción y observo al joven para luego mirar a la multitud y su expresión cambio. Verla desanimada no le gusto para nada y antes de pensarlo mucho, tomo de la mano a la joven y empezó a caminar en una dirección- ¿Soujiro-sama?

-Sé que no te gustan las multitudes, y no te preocupes. Misao y yo de pequeños solíamos explotar mucho. Hay muchas maneras de llevarte a ese campo sin que nadie nos vea y hacerte sentir cómoda a la vez- Se sentía extraño tomar su mano, se dio cuenta de lo íntimo del gesto cuando la fémina apretó asegurando su agarre, dándole un positivo a su comentario y acción y sin mirarla porque sabría que delataría sus emociones, se concentró en mirar el frente y solo pensar en la sonrisa que vio cuando menciono el campo. Él, deseaba ver eso nuevamente. Y solo con eso, una parte de él le gritaba: _Atrévete._

 **/**

 **Chan chan!**

 **Creo que fue bonito terminar el cap de esta manera xD ejem.. No me maten por quizás hacer una pareja nueva que no es AoshixMisao o dar indicios de la misma aquí pero, entendamos a nuestra pequeña Misao. Por otro, válgame con Sou ¿No se lo esperaban verdad? Hahahaha**

 **Y, ya vimos una pequeña pero HOT escena de Yumi y chan chan, si es Makoto. Pero no haré al makoto destruido, no no. El Makot guapeton. Hay que darle algo nuevo al hombre.**

 **¡Ah si! Al inicio se que leyeron Nenji, aunque ahí lo especifique imagino por si acaso lo aclaro a quienes no recuerdo. Ese es el verdadero nombre de Okina, solo que bueno. Todos lo llaman pos apodo.**

 **Debo decir que tantas reviews me inspiraron y movieron rápidamente a sacar un nuevo capitulo. Si como lo leen, esas son mis bebidas energéticas hahaha. Y bueno, prometo que con esto no estoy descuidando el otro fic RK (ando en ese, pero este me mueve más) y otros del mundo Digimon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lica: Venga ¿Por qué celosa? Hahaha Que tal ¿Misao? Algo que siempre me encanto que la pettit mujer fueron sus piernas en tod ala serie y no pude evitar enfocarlas aqiui con las caracteristcas que la hicieron resaltar. La luna roja No será como el imprinting de Twilight, bueno. Se llenará roja al inicio pero causa que todo el cielo se vea rojo mientras ella queda negro en su totalidad. Casi como un eclipse pero es como si inyectará rojo a todo el cielo Algo loco que se e vino a la mente xD. Y creo que con esto ya respondi tu duda de como se escogen las personas ¿no? Y bueno si, el primo se unio. No importa que relaciones sanguíneas alla hahaha. Saito se enterará pronto pero venga, será algo único el papel que el hombre tomará (inspirado de otro fic) Me alegra que el capitulo haya gustado y como es narrado a veces creo que soy torpe con el mismo y me cuesta sacar un capitulo.**

 **Kaorumar: Creo que aquí ya se entendio mejor la situación de los recuerdos de Kao y como reprime o no? Poco a poco nueva información se ira velando pero basciamente es eso: Suprime recuerdos dolororos pero este sello es a largo plazo, algo que solo el padre de los 3 hombres realizaba y que Koushi aprendio con la sangre de su padre, así es por ello que Kaoru no habla mucho de lo vivido en la arena, porque su memoria no lo procesa por completo. Sabe que ha hecho atrocidades porque la sensación de vacio queda (que es tambien algo traumatico) pero, el sello esta llegando a su limite y como una presa por romperse deja filtrar agua hasta que ya no pueda mas. Asi será. Y Bueno Misao le anda huyendo al hombre hahaha en el próximo entenderemos un poco más ahora de como esta el "actual Aoshi" con esta situación. Y bueno Kenshin no es bobo, pero su vampiro le hará la vida imposible. No es la primera fémina que se le atraviesa a Kenshin pero, su criatura reacciona como loco porque hey!** **Todos tenemos nuestas debilidades.**

 **SiaE: Hi! I'm blast that I'm having an english spoked reader. Thank you for the kind words, and I hope that even in my sloppy writes you were able to understand everything. And yes, indeed a very important moment will come. And tada! Shishio appeared already, in a hot way to be told hahaha but nevertheless it's here and soon will be joining our vampire team. Yumi, I'll leave it to surprise what race she's. Enjoy!**

 **Elisa: Saludos, que Bueno que te gusto. Espero este haya sido igual!**

 **Pajaritoazul: Hahah te alegrarás doble al ver una en 2 dias de diferencia? Y bueno, todos somos dramáticos a la hora de hablar xD El se tragara sus palabras pronto.**

 **Lachicaderosa: Wow! Muchas gracias, bueno espero mantener la intriga y no será tan larga para tampoco llegar al punto de impase donde te puedas empezar a aburrir.**


	8. Luna Roja

**Entre historias y colmillos.**

 **/**

 **Capítulo 8: Luna Roja**

/

Un estoico hombre masajeaba sus sienes con los pulgares mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando calmar las nuevas emociones que empezaba a sentir. La había sentido, sí. Al despertar, a la mujer adulta de ahora y por alguna razón lo estaba haciendo perder un poco el control de sus emociones. Había visto a la hibrido y no había ocurrido nada cuando la sintió y vio, pero, con Misao…

Resoplo ante el pensamiento y la memoria que todo esto conllevaba, él la había rechazado con anterioridad porque aun ni alcanzaba la madurez y eso solo podría terminar en desastre para un vampiro adulto. Si, había historias de adultos y adolescentes en donde se habían único aun sin esperar la adultez del otro, pero, también había historias en donde los celos de un vampiro adulto al momento que su ya pareja era adulta que lo llevaban a la decadencia; mas por motivos de darse cuenta que esa no era la persona con la que deseaban pasar el resto de su vida o el nuevo adulto se daba cuenta de que su unión con otro vampiro era más fuerte. Y ahí, no habría ni unión que pudiera contra esa locura que generaba del que pudo ser.

-Esto no puede ser-

Tenía días pensándolo. Ahora, Misao había alcanzado la adultez y válgame por todos los dioses existentes e imaginarios, que su esencia lo tenía patas arriba: Té verde ¿Cuan cruel puede ser el mundo al poner su sabor favorito en el cuerpo de una fémina? Él sabía que Misao rechazaría hasta el final de los tiempos su cortejo por antiguas circunstancias, pero, si la luna roja los unía ¿Cómo sería esa relación? Nadie podía luchar contra los instintos. Dio un golpe en seco contra la mesa y se puso de pie. La fémina ahora huía de él y él andaba como un bebe patito tras ella, había sentido la esencia de Amakusa en ella por un momento que pudo lograr acercarse a ella y eso solo activaba más sus instintos de posesividad de evitar que otro hombre se le acercara.

Camino por la habitación impulsivo. La luna roja estaba a solo una noche y sea lo que sea que el destino este tramando, no le gustaba.

/

Verla jugar como una niña pequeña le hacía olvidar que esa mujer había alcanzado la adultez. Misao le había traído algo para entretenerla ya que parecía no conocer que era. Y Kaoru con algo de miedo al principio no se acercó, pero impulsada por la pura curiosidad se atrevió a ver que tenía su amiga entre manos y lo que descubrió, la deslumbro

 _Un perrito._

Corría persiguiendo al pequeño felpudo o, esta le ofrecía algo para que el animal la siguiera, pero, lo más impresionante era la notable comunicación que existía entre ambas criaturas por su naturaleza propia. Supo cuál era su nombre con solo mirarle los ojos y apenas creo un lazo con el animal ahora estaba jugando en el jardín donde se le solía ver, inconsciente de la mirada de dos guerreros vampiro que la detallaba por motivos diferentes ¿O quizás no?

Soujiro sonreía encantado con la escena frente a él y por segunda vez podía ver la verdadera sonrisa que esa mujer hibrido realmente tenia y pudo experimentar lo que Misao le decía sobre quien era realmente. Tras toda la fachada de mujer recia, rígida y letal se escondía un alma completamente pura, que no entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo, pero se sorprendía con todo cada vez que lo veía y respondía a el de manera armoniosa, que veía sin juzgar a otra persona por lo que podía ser su manera de ser y no había resentimiento. _La perfecta candidata para ser mi pareja._ Cuando la observo en aquel campo entendió que cortejarla no lo llevaría a ningún lado porque ella no sabía lo que era vivir en ese mundo, pero, si podía otorgarle la seguridad y confianza de que quizás él podía hacerla sentir feliz y encontraría la paz en ese mundo y el hogar que se le había sido arrebatado y eso, fue suficiente motivo para que todo fluya según como deba ser y mañana, bajo la luna roja le pediría que fuera su otra mitad. Si, Shougo u otro vampiro tenían poder sobre ella por la luna roja, estaría de acuerdo sino, haría lo posible para ganar su conexión.

Un pelirrojo también observaba la escena y tenía la cabeza hecha 2, una parte de él le pedía que le cortara el cuello cuando tuviera la oportunidad porque de lo contrario esa hibrido haría lo mismo con él y los demás cuando perdiera el control de sus emociones y ese sello pero, otra parte le susurraba que admitiera que esa mujer le agradaba, que quizás todo lo que sabía no era lo que realmente era y que su naturaleza solo había sido provocada mas no era lo que la definía porque de ser así, todo monstruo, vampiro o lobo que matará tendría la misma naturaleza definida y él estaba entre ellos ¿No era ser hipócrita? Negó con la cabeza y escudriño a la mujer que jugaba con la criatura de cuatro patas. Su madre debió ser una mujer de alta cuna para tener conocimiento de varios idiomas y haber podido enseñarle con fluidez a su hija. La mujer le había ayudado a leer casi todos los documentos de esa biblioteca; incluyendo aquellos que estaban en otro idioma que dio descartados.

 _Estaba frustrado, no había hallado nada que pudiera usar contra la hibrido para poder deshacerse de ella, sino que ahora su compañía ya no era un filo clavándose en la espalda sino, era útil. Sabia cuando hablar y cuando no, admitía que a veces en su estado de vampiro que era suave y calma, era torpe y se enojaba con facilidad cuando no entendía algo y se ponía a luchar consigo misma para recordar alguna palabra, era honesta para saber leerlo, podía entender que le molestaba, pero a la vez era muy ingenua para saber qué era lo que ocurría y lo que él quería hacer, o eso creía._

 _-Himura-sama…- Le extendió un documento donde apunto con su dedo algo en específico, el pelirrojo solo la miro esperando una pronta respuesta- Encontré eso, sobre… Mi especie…- Se sentó y escondió un poco su rostro tras los mechones de su cabello- Todo lo que he leído, sé que usted, está buscando una manera de aprender a neutralizarme como futura amenaza- El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y si tuviera un corazón que no pudiera controlar se habría disparado-… Sé que cree que soy ingenua pero me doy cuenta rápido de mi situación, al principio acepte que me viera de esa manera porque quería acercarme a usted y pudiera ver que no hay nada de malo conmigo y que mis intenciones para con su familia y las personas que ama son mero respeto y gratitud pero,…- Levanto la mirada y el hombre pudo notar ojos vacíos y determinados- entre mas leía y leía, pareciera que hay más maldad en bondad en los híbridos y me hizo pensar que; realmente no existen ya por una razón muy obvia… Y que todo este tiempo he logrado sobrevivir por ese instinto asesino que colisiona debido a mi naturaleza- suspiro- Así que, encontré esto para usted. Si llego a superar los límites, si lastimo a alguien y no puedo controlarle. Use esto para neutralizarme sin importar que pase… Y acábeme-_

Kenshin no supo que decir ni que hacer tras todo lo que le dijo la mujer de ojos azules. No hay manera directa de destruir a un hibrido, pero si debilitarlo y neutralizarlo para hacerlo tan vulnerable que tardaría muchos días en recuperarse y así hacerle más fácil la muerte. Observo el frasco que yacía en sus manos, para un vampiro era fuente de revitalización, pero, para un hibrido era una sentencia de muerte lenta: Sangre humana. Parece ser que mucha información sobre los híbridos se había destruido, pero, ese pequeño papel contenía una manera de contingencia que usaron para aniquilar a la raza de híbridos, pero había una pregunta que le molestaba ¿Si los híbridos eran tan malos como decían, esa información no debería estar aquí a la vista en caso de que una nueva amenaza reaparezca? ¿Con que fin realmente inicio la guerra? ¿Por qué los híbridos fueron considerados una amenaza? ¿Por qué era un tabú hablar de eso si saber más de ello ayudaría a evitarlo? Eso solo añadía más a su mente y eso llevaba a desastre. Desvió su mirada a la joven y observo como la joven ahora estaba sentada acariciando el estómago del perro ¿Realmente perdían el control como dice la historia? Su maestro siempre le dijo que mirara la pintura entera antes de criticarla, y había mucho que aquí faltaba y fallaba en dar una historia completa y todos los ancestros se negaban a hablar de esa parte de la historia quien hablaba de ello era considerado un acto de herejía y traición a su propia especie y eso solo profundizo el gran odio que los vampiros y los cambia piel se tienen. Podía preguntarle a su Sensei este no le negaría la respuesta, pero, por ende, Hiko u Okina le pedirían una respuesta por otra respuesta ¿Por qué el interés? Realmente eso lo tenía intrigado ¿Por qué el interés? Ya tenía la respuesta para poder acabar a la mujer ¿Por qué querer saber más?

¿Desde cuándo una mujer podía causar tantos estragos en la mente de un hombre?

/

Corrección: La mujer desde siempre puede y causara estragos en la mente de un hombre.

Golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared ante lo que sus entrañas estaban gritándole que fuera con la esencia que lo estaba llamando. Nunca en muchos años de luna roja esto había ocurrido ¿Por qué ahora? Podía sentir la vena principal de su cuello palpitando de excitación ante el estrago de feromonas que viajaban en el ambiente, tantas féminas nunca habían tenido ese efecto y ahora. Había alguien que sí, pensaba que sería fácil luchar contra esos instintos que no sería como un animal primitivo como muchos decían al perder el control y aquí estaba, con su frente ya sangrando y su bestia interna arañando la superficie pidiendo tomar el control.

Cada vampiro por instinto escogía el sitio donde deseaba encontrarse con su vínculo y de ahí solo los vampiros más fuertes o los que detectaran la esencia y se les permitía pasar eran invitados a la locación. Aceptar la esencia de la otra persona y dejar que esta se enlace con la tuya era el primer paso para saber que candidatos eran los más recomendables. Volvió a golpear la pared cuando de nuevo la esencia le susurraba que viniera y aceptara a su hembra; y esto no es algo que la hembra haga a propósito, ella se encuentra quizás en la misma postura que están ahorita sobre quien sede a quien por no saber cómo dejarse guiar por los instintos. Sus oídos se afilaron y podía escuchar los gritos, gemidos y frases de placer. Gruño ante los instintos que se volvía a apoderar de él; para luego su nariz volver a ser manipulada para dejar paso a inhalar con profundidad la esencia que lo estaba llamando; la única que le decía que lo consideraba igual y por lo visto la única esencia que su cuerpo, su bestia, su ser estaba considerando su igual. Ni aturdir su cerebro ni oler su propia sangre lo mantenía con calma.

Enterró las uñas en la pared al sentir como sus huesos crujían ante la incontrolable corriente de placer que solo inhalar su esencia le estaba produciendo. Cerro los ojos y grito internamente pidiendo que se calmara, la bestia solo parecía mofarse con intentar tomar el control y dejar que sus instintos dejaran tomaran control, pero su pensamiento racional parecía tener control, y le permitía no dejarse llevar. Observo de reojo evitando mirar la luna roja para comprobar cuanto tiempo le quedaba para tener que resistir, pero sus ojos por instinto miraron la misma y eso fue su perdición. Parecía estar bajo el hechizo de la luna y su poder. Su cuerpo se destenso y ambos brazos cayeron a los costados, poniéndose erguido casi instantáneamente.

Una voz femenina le hablaba suave y dulce en su oído mientras pareciera que extendía sus brazos para que se girara y caminara hasta donde se encontraba. Cerro los ojos e inhalo con la mayor profundidad llenándose de la esencia de la fémina que lo llamaba. Su mente parecía gritarle que parara, pero ya no había control, el control lo tenía ella y lo que su bestia deseaba con ella. Para toda la eternidad. Sus ojos brillaron y todos sus sentidos se agudizaron a tal magnitud que la velocidad en la que tardó en llegar al punto de encuentro fue microscópica. Observo a todos lados como cazador buscando su presa y volvió a inhalar la esencia. Ella no estaba aquí, este era el punto de encuentro y aun así no parecía serlo. La fémina que deseaba estar por siempre con él lo esperaba en otro lado, uno más remoto y eso, solo hizo que su apetito por ella aumentara. No dejaría de buscarla. Nuevamente, dejando que sus instintos dominaran no tardo en encontrar esta vez, a la fémina.

Estaba inclinada en una posición casi fetal tapando sus oídos y en un vaivén imperceptible, podía sentir como la esencia se abalanzaba y retraía al mismo tiempo haciendo que los músculos de la misma se expandieran. El hombre vampiro con un crujido de su cuello soltó su propia esencia para que la futura pareja se diera cuenta de su presencia e intenciones. Eso, detuvo el ritmo de la mujer en el suelo instantáneamente y poniéndose erguida, dándole la espalda. Sabiendo que ya el hombre estaba aquí.

Parecía ronronear por la nueva presencia, atraída totalmente embelesada por quien sería su nuevo igual y él se sentía igual, intoxicado y excitado. Apenas se giró, una alarma se activó en su mente y paro su paso. Ojos azules miraban a ojos ámbar y ambos parecían estar en el mismo estado de shock al ver lo que estaba pasando. Nuevamente sus esencias batallaban buscando devolverse de donde venía, pero, ya era muy tarde. Estaban tan unidas que solo la muerte del otro podría separar lo que ocurriría esta noche.

-No… Tú no… Todos menos tu…- Susurro Kenshin en el poco control que su cuerpo le permitió ante la sorpresa frente él. Dio un paso hacia atrás y enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la luna le jugaría tan sucio? Nuevamente su bestia golpeo la superficie de su mente pidiéndole que se dejara llevar. Cerro los ojos y negó intentando ganar control, pidiéndole a su esencia se retirará.

-No puedo detenerlos…- Subió a mirarla cuando la escucho ¿Detenerlos? Entrecerró los ojos- Tu bestia, te grita ¿no? En mí, hay … ¡agh!- Se inclinó a agarrar su cabeza, y como una ola de placer que llevara desde la punta de su cabeza a los pies, en un placentero gemido soltó una gran expansión de esencia y como si chocara contra Kenshin pudo sentir lo que ella decía, cerró los ojos y respiro la esencia que la hembra le otorgaba y como un palpitar dentro de él nuevamente se relajó mordiendo su labio al punto de romperlo, cuando abrió los ojos la hembra frente a él lo miraba con ojos plata y como respiraba con una postura calculadora y predadora abrió los labios un poco y presionando un colmillo contra el labio inferior. Lo estaba tentando, invitando, seduciendo. El plato principal estaba servido y fue lo último que Kenshin necesito para perderse en ella. Sintió toda su columna tronar de emoción al ver el hilo de sangre que invitaba a devorar aquella boca.

Y eso hizo.

Labios batallaban con furia, el beso era entre pasión, deseo, miedo y odio. Mezclado por emociones que ningún entendía por qué pasaban y a la vez sí. Eran especies que sabían bien las emociones del otro y aun cuando no todo era odio había una sensación de miedo profundo por la capacidad del otro. Kenshin tomo por la nuca a la hibrido y enterró con más ferocidad uno de los colmillos sacándole un grito de placer a la mujer que lo único que hizo fue enroscar sus manos sobre la prenda que cubría su pecho y arrancarla para luego meter las manos entre la melena naranja del vampiro y atraerlo por igual. Esto solo excito más a la bestia en él y tomándola por las caderas para alzarla y llevarla a una zona donde pudiera apoyarla. Lo primero que encontró fue una mesa e hizo espacio con desastre en el suelo; haciendo uso de una mano araño el vestido que llevaba al frente abriéndolo para dejar relucir los redondos y bien formados senos de la mujer pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse a ellos sintió un tirón del cabello y dejando extendido su cuello para que la mujer sin perder el tiempo penetro su cuello para luego dejar correr algo de sangre y con la extensión de su lengua limpio cada gota incluyendo la sangre que su herida de la frente se había hecho tratando de detener los impulsos de la luna roja. La observo mientras disfrutaba el sabor de su sangre solo pudo continuar y su lengua lo llevo a la piel que atravesaba su clavícula y llegar a sus senos donde parecía ir con algo de calma, pero el tiempo no dio tregua y penetro en el derecho para volver a probar el néctar que lo estaba haciendo adicto, mientras terminaba de romper la prenda y dejarla como su fuera un simple abrigo.

Ella enrosco sus piernas en su cadera y le extendió aún más su busto arqueando la espalda y haciendo uso de la libertad de sus manos abrió el pantalón bajándolo a la altura que deseaba y acomodando su parte más íntima rozando contra la él mientras que con la yema de sus dedos jugaba con la virilidad palpable y palpitante del hombre vampiro. Esto hizo casi gritar de locura a su bestia y cerrando la herida del seno luego de probar lo que quiso de sangre, volvió a la boca de la dueña de esa nueva locura. Donde mirando los ojos color plata pudo ver reflejado el oro de los suyos, mezclándose en un nuevo color que empezaba a quedar encantado. Tomo su boca, y con la mano derecha la acerco a la entrada de su virilidad mientras con la izquierda cerraba toda posibilidad que ella se alejara de su boca. Sintió como la mujer tomaba su miembro y con habilidad casi nata lo termino de atraer con sus piernas cerrándose.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y un gutural gemido fue prueba de lo que solo la penetración estaba haciendo con él. Cerro los ojos ante la hábil lengua del vampiro frente a él y sintió como una chispa recorría todo su cuerpo y una lluvia de imágenes se desbordaron en su cerebro, estimulando todos sus sentidos perdiéndose aún más dentro. Recorrió su mano por la espalda terminando de arrancar la prenda que molestaba y arrojándola al suelo, para luego volver a seguir el trazo dejando un rastro tan ardiente como el fuego para terminar en la cadera y tomarla con ambas manos y separándose de ella por un breve instante, la giro en un movimiento para déjala boca abajo y volvió a entrar en ella, así comenzar con las embestidas.

Sus ojos memorizaban cada partícula de ella, y podía sentir como el vínculo se formaba. Su esencia, su sangre y su espíritu ya estaban unidos. Era como una droga, un éxtasis andante. El ambiente era pesado, pero eso solo lo hacía desenfrenarse aún más. Tomándola por ambas muñecas volvió a penetrar y fue el sonido de placer de ella que le dijo que también lo disfrutaba, volviendo a salir y entrar sin acelerar el paso; dejaba que tanto su cuerpo como el de ella se acostumbraran a lo nuevo que experimentaban, porque por los dioses ¡No iba a dejar que se acabara tan rápido! No podía parar y no quería parar. Pudo ver como la luna roja parecía colar su luz en la habitación, siendo testigo de lo que ahí pasaba cualquier diría que disfrutaba lo que ahí pasaba.

Volvió a centrar su vista en ella y observo el brillo plateada con pinceladas de azul mirarlo de perfil. Sin despegarse, la hizo poner de pie, tomo su cuello con una mano y pasando una lengua por su cuello volvió a enterrar sus colmillos a la altura del hombro al mismo tiempo que se insertaba más en ella. Tenerla así, escucharla gemir en un casi frenesí, activo todo lo insano y no cuerdo de él.

La noche era larga, y su baile apenas comenzaba.

/

/

 **La mas perdida.**

 **Hello.**

 **Lamento en verdad haber estado extraviada pero en mi país mucho esta pasando y el tiempo y las energías me drenan todo, a punto donde casi no me quedaba espacio ni animos para escribir. Ahorita lo ando haciendo porque ando de reposo en contra de mi voluntad. Esperemos que recupere a la musa para poder continuar rápida esta historia.**

 **Parece corto el cap pero espero el final les haya gustado hahaha. Y ya en el próximo sabremos que habrá pasado con MisaoxAoshixShougo y nuestro Sou…**

 **No respondo a cada uno de sus reviews para apresurar a subir esto pero espero ver nuevos que con amor responderé.**

 **Gracias =D**


	9. Nuevos Territorios

**Entre historia y colmillos.**

 **/**

 **Capítulo 8: Nuevos territorios**

 **/**

Cualquiera podría describir como antinatural lo que ella experimento. Bufo por debajo mientras caminaba a la sala principal, buscando a una persona. Miro por ambos pasillos y no la veía ¿Dónde puede estar? Volvió a resoplar. Lo que veía por todos lados a nuevas parejas recién formadas y se preguntó si extrañaría algo así. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que su mente le gritaba _No_ y siguió buscando.

Hoy sería la celebración por las nuevas uniones, anoche fue un festín carnal entre las mismas encontradas. Era irónico, no es que ella no sentía ganas de aparearse o tener a un compañero eterno, pero la simple idea de estar con alguien que no conocía le aterraba y agradeció a su don el poder ocultarse de cualquier posible macho en busca de ella. Tenía pánico, ella aun cuando en su interior deseaba que ese hombre fuera Aoshi, su exterior y su mente y orgullo estaban muy dolidos por el rechazo y más aún le molestaba que ahora que había alcanzado la madurez, el hombre si se dignara a buscarla. Que descarado. Con más razón agradecía que su don le permitió ocultarse, y de solo pensar en la idea de un Aoshi que estuviera como loco buscando su esencia le hacia reír. Empezó a saltar por los pasillos como niña pequeña ante el poder que una mujer madura podía tener sobre cualquier persona, sobre todo un hombre. Giro en una esquina, cuando no vio a quien buscaba en la sala principal y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Me pregunto quién más se habrá unido ¿Soujiro habrá encontrado a alguien?-

Susurro cantarina mientras saltaba alegre, su hermano había parecido que estaba muy encantado con alguien en particular. No sabía quién, pero ver a su hermano sonreír de manera diferente lo delataba. Se alegraba por él, solo esperaba que si se le haya dado y correspondido. Ya veía la puerta a una habitación y se detuvo en seco cuando escucho un grito y varios golpeteos. Elevo una ceja, y cuando pensaba retomar el camino, la puerta se abrió.

Su rostro se desencajo y quedo frenada en seco nuevamente al ver a un molesto pelirrojo casi desnudo, salir de la habitación mientras insultaba y profetizaba que iba a rebanarle el cuello por haberlo manipulado de esa manera. Su curiosidad se elevó y atrás venia una perpleja, pero casi igual de furiosa mujer de ojos azules. El hombre ni se inmuto a recoger lo que pudo, y con apenas unos pantalones se fue de la misma habitación. Misao se ocultó bajo su don para no ser notada y vio al hombre perderse en los pasillos. Giro para ver a Kaoru y noto como esta solo se agarró parte de los cabellos y giro para notar a la pequeña Misao su pequeño lazo hacia que solo ella pudiera notarla donde sea, esta misma no dudo en acercarse cuando sintió los confundidos ojos de Kaoru.

Verla así solo rectificaba lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior, ocultar su esencia fue lo mejor. Imaginando que sería estar con un extraño, debe ser peor estar con alguien que te odia.

/

-¿Así que te has apareado con Kaoru-san?- hablo con un tono realmente divertido por la vuelta de los eventos, pasaba por el pasillo cuando observo a un molesto pelirrojo entrenar sin cesar para sacar el malestar interno.

-Maestro, no estoy para bromas ni viniendo de usted lo dejare pasar- Continuo con sus movimientos, mientras el hombre solo se sentó y se puso a detallar la nueva aura. La luna roja era considerada una gran oportunidad para conseguir que te volvieras más fuerte, para muchos fue así durante un tiempo. No solo te permitía encontrar a tu pareja, sino buscar a alguien que elevara tus habilidades. Lo único malo, era que aun cuando tomarás el control durante la luna roja, había una fracción en la que podías perder el control de todo y entre más estuvieras en contacto con la luna más vulnerable eras a su voluntad, siquiera su luz roja te tocaba, tu bestia interna tomaba control y solo el más fuerte entre los candidatos podría entrar al territorio de la fémina. Naturalmente era un instinto sin precedentes, y los vampiros tardaron años en entender que no se podía luchar contra la misma ni los deseos que ella podía tener para contigo. Claro, había sus contadas excepciones en donde muchas mujeres se aislaban por miedo a un vampiro que no les agradará. Rio internamente ¿Qué pensará Kaoru de todo esto? Después de todo, ella fue quien "sedujo" al pelirrojo frente a él y bien ¿Qué sentirá Kenshin? Al saber que alguien como Kaoru logro "atraparlo" y ponerlo bajo su dominio. Para muchos vampiros el orgullo se veía trastocado ante la sensación de permitir que una mujer te dominará en esa situación y estaba seguro que más que el orgullo de Kenshin estaba ahí. El novato en esas situaciones, pronto empezará a sentir los beneficios que su nueva pareja tendrá. Hiko sabía de primera mano, los efectos del mismo con su ya difunta esposa, pero también termina los efectos adversos y la lucha interna al ver como esa fémina buscará alejarse y él no podrá luchar con estar lejos de ella, por más que su lógica se lo permita o el hecho que a él le ocurrió, cuando muera. Solo la locura podía dar bienvenida a eso, y muy pocos vampiros se reponían.

Se puso de pie y saco su espada para ponerse frente al hombre, que lo miro desconcertado.

-Quizás no lo veas ahorita, estúpido pupilo. La luna te ha escogido a Kaoru como tu pareja por alguna razón. No te queda más que honrar esa decisión-

-¡No honrare nada con una sangre sucia! Esa hibrido me manipulo, algo hizo para tenerme bajo su control- se lanzó con todo y espada para atacar a su maestro, quien fácilmente detuvo el ataque.

-¿Si? Solo porque la luna roja nunca te haya afectado lo suficiente, no significa que será así siempre. Por lo visto aquella hibrido, mi sobrina tiene la capacidad de igualarte en poder tanto así que ni tu propia naturaleza lógica pudo contra ella-el chirrido entre espadas se podía escuchar, con un movimiento Hiko mando al otro lado de la habitación a Kenshin, quien quedo estampado en el muro. El hombre guardo la espada y camino hasta el otro- Y mírate ya como te has descuidado por permitir que tu orgullo y odio te cieguen. Al menos antes dabas la talla. Si sigues aferrado a esas emociones, no te concentrarás en tus labores. Acepta la bendición que la luna te ofrece y así el nuevo poder que ella te otorga-

-Nunca. Menos de alguien que puede matar tan fácil a un vampiro ¡En eso no hay honor!-

-¿Crees que ella mataba tan fácilmente a los vampiros porque lo deseaba? Tan solo con mirarla se nota lo mucho que le pesa y lo mucho que ella se odia por hacerlo ¿No te has puesto a pensar en el destino que los esclavos vampiros tienen? ¡¿Acaso también los odiarás y les darás deshonor por matar para sobrevivir?! ¿Acaso matar a un cambia piel tiene? Pensé que te había entrenado mejor Kenshin. Te di el poder que tienes solo para que pudieras defender a aquellos que no pueden hacer, pero nada de lo que hacemos tiene honor, una vida es una vida. Inclusive la de los humanos, por algo los cultivamos y cuidamos lo mejor que podemos para honrar la vida que ellos nos dan. –Guardo su espada y camino cerca de su pupilo-. Es verdad que en el mundo hay malos cambia piel, que son capaces de atrocidades y avaricias que llevarían la destrucción del mundo, pero recuerda también hay vampiros que son capaces de lo mismo- Respiro pesadamente ante el recuerdo de su hermano y las palabras de Okina, y tomando del hombro al pequeño hombre, lo saco de la pared y lo dejo en el suelo sin dejar de tocar su hombro- Hay mucho en el mundo que todavía no sabes muchacho, pero hay cosas que son tan obvias que si te las pongo de frente no las verás. Ella por la naturaleza con la que fue forjada, será capaz de otorgarte su propia vida si con eso te hace sentir paz, más ahora que conoce cada rincón de ti.

Camino a la puerta para hablar antes de irse-, tan solo recuerda. Recuerda Kenshin, que pocos vampiros sobreponen la muerte de su pareja, no dejes que tu pensamiento de orgullo y honor te nublen y si ese miedo que tienes de que ella se vuelva algo en donde yo no pueda salvarte, ni mucho menos yo poder alcanzarte, muchacho- sin decir más dejo a un molesto pelirrojo solo.

Kenshin no paraba de pensar, se dejó caer en el suelo. Su mente burbujeaba en odio y su sangre embulla en repudio, pero su espíritu y algo más aclamaban por tener ese calor una vez, por dejarse arropar por la emoción que sintió en ese momento ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Cuando la vio, no pudo parar. Por más que luchaba contra sus instintos, esa naturaleza. No pudo, se dio asco de sí mismo al verse dócil por su parte animal, por su bestia interna. Luego de un momento nuevamente recordaba aquella vez cuando vio a su madre muerta, asesinada por ese lobo, ese animal de cambia piel que no podía ser nominado parte de la sociedad, pero luego observo más allá y eso fue lo que lo confundió aún más al punto donde se dejó llevar por una fragancia que no conocía y unos recuerdos que parecía esfumarse.

Observo a una mujer, una joven siendo atacada por lobos, dominada por los mismos y doblegada a su control, para luego ver a una joven que era blanco seguro de vampiros que la veían como débil, donde ella, donde él pudo sentir las emociones de ella. De terror, de odio a si misma por tener que matar a los de su clase a los de cualquier clase, solo por sobrevivir. Sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo y observo su espada en el suelo. Su maestro lo había entrenado para que no solo pudiera defenderse, sino para que pudiera proteger a aquellos que no podían hacerlo. En un mundo donde no solo el fuerte vive y prevalece, sino que cuida de aquel que no puede hacerlo. Hiko le había dado esa oportunidad, y por muchos años cumplió su deber con estrellas relucientes. Se sentía completamente confundido porque aun cuando una parte de su mente le decía que debía odiar a esa mujer porque podría ser la perdición de muchos si se volvía en frenesí, otra parte de él, una que por muchos años no había sentido le gritaba que le diera una oportunidad a la persona que ahora estaba ligada de por vida.

Y nuevamente se preguntaba, si todos esos recuerdos que la luna te otorgaba para poder aprender de tu pareja serian una bendición o una maldición.

/

Soujiro miraba con nostalgia el fuego amable entre las paredes de su habitación. Ya había pasado la época de apareamiento y por más que busco a Kaoru para intentar cortejarla, su lado bestial no le permitió ni acercarse a ella. En cambio vio al pelirrojo, su propio maestro entrar en el territorio y seducir y ser seducido. Por primera vez en muchos años, no pude evitar sentir celos y envidia en la posición que se encontraba, él podría ser el futuro gobernante, pero no pudo siquiera blandir espada contra la única cosa que en poco tiempo había empezado a importarle demasiado.

Estaba seguro que tanto Kenshin como Kaoru estarían confundidos. Kenshin odiaba a la mujer y aquella hibrido se odiaba a sí misma, y más por sentirse menos que un humano debe estar sintiendo todas las emociones de aquel vampiro y deseando nunca haber unido lazos.

-Sou-chan…

Apretó las manos y apoyo su codo sobre el marco cerca de la chimenea de piedra. Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo o haberse hecho más fuerte, quizás Kaoru lo hubiera aceptado. Quizás sus bestias lo habrían considerado algo digno de compartir el resto de sus vidas ¿Esto es lo que se consideraba no tener poder? ¿Ser débil y no poder defender lo que deseas? ¿Un mundo como este donde el fuerte prevalece y el débil muere? _¿Así se sentía?_ ¿No tendría oportunidad con Kaoru ahora que pertenecía a alguien más? Como una propiedad. Suspiro pesadamente. Claro que no tendría oportunidad, por eso se sentía abatido, derrotado ante una batalla que no tuvo ni campo de batalla. Tan solo, deseaba verla sonreír y probar que podría traer esa alegría que experimenta él al tener a alguien amado. _Tan solo deseaba hacerte feliz, Kaoru. Devolverte un poco del sentido a la vida que me otorgaste sin darte cuenta._

-Sou-chan…

Lo único que si tenía por seguro era, que sin importar que si su maestro, sea como fuera o sea quien sea se comportaba de manera injusta para la hibrido, lo podría en su lugar con tal de protegerla. Aquella mujer no solo había sido un ángel en su vida, podía entender todas las penumbras por las que había vivido como para que fuera expuesta ante mas desdicha y más por alguien que realmente te odia por lo que eres, cuando no debería ser justificación alguna. Sabía que no podría matar a su pareja si este le llegaba a causar dolor, porque eso solo traería más pena y la llevaría a la locura sin un retorno asegurado, pero había métodos aún más eficaces para poder separarlos y así protegerla. _Es irónico, cuando antes no pensaba que podría pasar si estaba en ambas situaciones y ahora._ Cerro los ojos ante el pensamiento ¿A qué momento se habría vuelto así? Una mujer realmente podría causar tanto entre 2 seres ¿Sería placer o algo más? Él sabía que era algo más, aun así tenía miedo de lo que sus pensamientos podrían llevarlo.

-Soujiro…

Se giró algo sobresaltado cuando observo a su hermana asomarse e interponerte entre el fuego y su vista, algo preocupada ¿Tendría mucho tiempo aquí?

-Misao ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, tengo rato llamándote parece que estas en otro lado y por lo que veo, no tuviste suerte con la persona que deseabas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no estas sonriendo- Abrió los ojos cuando noto en efecto que su sonrisa habitual cuando veía a alguien no estaba, y por más que intentaba forjarla no lograba sacarla-. A parte por tu olor, si yo hubiera apareado con alguien habrías sentido también mi olor, esa persona ¿Era tan importante para ti?

-Lo es… Ahora esta con otro, otro que no sabrá apreciarla porque no se permite ver lo especial que ella es.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?

-Sabes bien quien es… Es la única persona nueva en toda la ciudadela, la única que me ha hecho que vuelva a interesarse en otra persona a parte de ti, Mi-chan.

-Acaso es… ¿Kaoru?- El hombre asintió y su hermana casi brinca en sitio, para tomarlo por el brazo mientras murmuraba incoherencias y arrastrarlo a la base de la cama donde se sentaron-. No tenía idea ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Quizás, podría haberte ayudado… Ella…

El hombre solo negó suavemente.

-Al principio no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era una infatuación por todo lo que ella hizo por mi sin dudarlo y arriesgándose o era que realmente tenia emociones por ella. Cuando me di cuenta, decidí aventurarme con la luna roja. Más, no sabía si tendría algún chance. Su aroma era fuerte, muy fuerte. Había varios vampiros en la zona buscándola por igual, pero ninguno era digno. Logre acercarme… Aun así… -Observo el techo al tiempo que se dejó caer en la cama, Misao le siguió algo más cautelosa, mientras sentía como le acariciaba la mano-… No sé si hubiera tenido oportunidad, si ella me hubiera dejado entrar… En eso nos parecemos, hermana… Los que queremos no sabemos si nos dejarían entrar. Tú con Aoshi y yo con ella…

-No, no es igual… Yo le dije a Aoshi lo que sentía, y él me rechazo. Punto, en cambio tú… ¿Le confesaste como te sentías a Kaoru? ¿Mostraste tus intenciones antes de la luna? Quizás así… Quizás.

-No podría, no pude… Aun en los campos de batalla hay menos miedo que cuando se trata de sentimientos ¿No lo crees?

-Dímelo a mí- se escuchó la suave risa de su hermana.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué no lograste conectar con alguien?

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, aun no supero mis emociones con Aoshi y tenía miedo que cualquier vampiro que atravesara aquella puerta no fuera el correcto. No sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado en la misma posición que Kaoru y me tocará un vampiro que me considerará menos. Para algo mi don sirvió en casos como este- entrelazo los dedos con los de su hermana y beso su mano apenas la atrajo a su rostro, al sentir el aura llena de tristeza en ella- No me arrepiento, prefiero saber que me corresponden a vivir bajo un instinto. Es cuestión de decisión, creo yo.

-Como… ¿Cómo esta ella?

La observo morder sus labios, y girarse para mirar mejor a su hermano.

-No muy bien al momento de dejarla en su habitación, aun si no lloraba parte de su alma parecía desgarrarse ante la nueva emoción.

-¿Y los recuerdos?

-Ya empezaron a llegar y creo que eso era lo que la tenía mal, ella sencillamente los acepto para poder entender a la persona que pasaría el resto de su vida unida, pero saber todo por lo que paso Kenshin la hace sentir más culpable y aceptar que ella es una escoria.

-Eso me temía.

-No te mentiré, esta desconcertada, pero había algo más en sus ojos. Era miedo. No quiso decirme, solo susurraba que ahora era más peligroso que ella estuviera ahí. Solo decía cosas como se amplió, se expandió. Será tarde.

\- ¿A que podría tenerle miedo? Sería su sello ¿Acaso? ¿Es tener esa habilidad, lo que causa miedo en sus ojos?

-Es lo que no sé, por eso vine a buscarte. Debemos hablar con el abuelo para ver si nos puede decir algo que nosotros no sepamos y así ayudar a Kaoru antes que sea tarde.

/

Golpeo la pared tratando de alejar la emoción que fue solo verla un momento cuando cruzaron caminos, ella esquivo su mirada y se hundió en su cuerpo. Mientras él no sabía cómo responder, pero sus ojos decían que sentía vergüenza. No por él, sino por ella misma de haberlo manchado. La voz de que Kenshin Himura, se había ligado a una extraña mujer vampiro tenia a la ciudadela en un chisme activo, y era como si la luna roja no hubiera sido una celebración sino un simple día más y ahora esa nueva pareja era el furor del momento. Más por lo que Kenshin representaba para los vampiros, y más porque no sabían nada de ella. Creo que todos esperaban que él siguiera estoico a que la luna roja no lo afectará. _Admito que tambien hubiera deseado lo mismo._

Podía saberlo solo con verla que ella ya había experimentados todos sus recuerdos, lo podía sentir nada mas con la forma en como le miraba con compasión, con arrepentimiento ¿Y él? Apartaba aquellos recuerdos, porque no le interesaba ligarse a mayor profundidad con una sangre sucia como ella. Odiaba lo traicionero de su cuerpo el haber reaccionado instintivamente ante el recuerdo de volver a tenerla bajo sus brazos, sabía que no podría evitarlo. Su bestia se volvía extremadamente territorial, solo con verla tras esa mañana quiso volver a tocarla. Entrar en ella, hacerla gritar su nombre.

Alejo esos pensamientos cuando recordó lo que ella era y aún tenía una lucha afilada en su mente ¿Ella ya lo había aceptado? Así tan fácil ¿Aun después de querer matarla? ¿Aun después de todavía querer matarla? Ya con esto, ella sabía que hasta él buscaba una manera de como destruirla y aun así, no lo miraba desafiante, chispeando, altiva como aquella vez que el pillo entrenar con Shougo. Algo dentro de él deseaba ver ese lado, dirigido hasta y para él. Ver esa persona. Prefería mil veces a una hibrido chispeando y difícil de doblegar que la sombra que ella representaba ahora cuando lo veía, encorvaba, sumisa y cabizbaja.

Por eso ni siquiera había abierto su vínculo, no deseaba saborear las emociones que pasaban por la mente de ella en su cuerpo. Su maestro tenía razón, de que apenas aceptará que ahora pertenecía a otra persona sus habilidades se intensificarían. Eso quería decir que las de Kaoru también se elevarían, si es que ya no había ocurrido y quizás se volvería una mayor amenaza.

-¡Alerta! ¡Nos atacan!

Pero, lo que venía a su mente era diferente ¿Realmente, quienes eran la amenaza?

/

-Es un grupo bastante grande- observaba Hiko desde la parte más alta, mientras veía a todos los ciudadanos resguardarse.

-¿Cómo nadie los vio venir?

-Es como aquella vez- se atrevió a responder Saito ante la pregunta de Soujiro. Su mujer tampoco lo vio venir ni aquella vez, ni en la ciudad de Hiko- Y aquella vez en nuestro territorio tampoco. Esto solo me hace pensar en algo.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo?

-Sí, hay algo o alguien entre ellos que bloquea las habilidades de esas personas.

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo hacen para reunir tantos y ponerlos en nuestra contra?

-Muchas dudas y poca acción- Okina levanto su mano, y el gran grupo que estaba frente a ellos se tumbó contra el suelo- No los podre retener demasiado pero si nos dará algo de tiempo para poder mover a nuestras tropas hasta allá y refugiar a los ciudadanos.

No se dijo más. Los grupos se dividieron y ya pronto estaban en el frente, enfrentándose a una gran manada de lobos y vampiros. Agradecían a las nuevas uniones, varios vampiros se habían vuelto más fuertes, pero eso significaba que en el bando enemigo también pudo haber ocurrido. Soujiro, Kenshin y Sanosuke estaban en un escuadrón, enfrentando la defensa hacia la puerta principal y parecían sostener la defensa bastante bien.

Kenshin observo a su reojo y noto el grupo de la izquierda y la derecha defender de igual manera. _Bien, si seguimos así lograremos detenerlos._ Agradecía no oler la pólvora, no tener que sentir que estaba a la exposición de aquellas balas de cañón haría que se enfocará aún más. Okina parecía detener el grupo más a lo lejos y así hacerles ganar tiempo de poder derrotar y avanzar terreno. Aquel hombre, conocía sus limitantes y por ello esta ciudadela era una de las mejores fortalezas construidas, gracias a la habilidad estratégica de él y el grupo especial que ahí habitaba. Llamado Oniwabanshu. Cada uno con una habilidad especifica que hacia impenetrable la ciudad. Soltó un aire reprimido y tomo más fuerza en su espada para contra atacar. Ya quedaban pocos, su mente se preguntaba ¿Cuál era el fin de atacar tan pronto la ciudadela? Sobre todo luego de la luna roja ¿Los estaban probando? O era algo más.

Entre el camino, le confundía ver vampiros luchar tan desinteresados en su vida contra los de su misma clase y las palabras de su maestro retumbaron, para que las mismas se volvieran una imagen del rostro de su nueva compañera y parcialmente recuerdos ¿Esto es a lo que se refería?

-¡Cuidado, Kenshin!

Kenshin abrió los ojos, al ver como una espada casi lo atraviesa desde la nuca. El chillido del choque de metales, atrajo su atención y cuando se giró observo a Soujiro, volver a ponerse en posición para atacarlo nuevamente.

-¿Soujiro-sama? ¡Que hace!- Detuvo la estocada de su pupilo, para ver como este solo volvía a retroceder para atacar. Miro a su alrededor y Sanosuke se había intentado acercar pero un grupo de vampiros y lobos lo rodearon- ¡Soujiro! ¡Detente! Soy tu sensei.

-No…puedo… detenerme- _¿A qué se refería?_ Fue cuando noto los ojos de Soujiro, había miedo. Había impotencia. En un rápido movimiento, logro frenarlo para buscar quitarle su espada, cuando sintió una nueva presencia detrás de él. Se giró, haciendo caer a Soujiro y esquivar la nueva hoja curva que casi buscaba picarlo a la mitad. Dio un par de pasos para alejarse de ambos y fue cuando noto por primera vez a su adversario. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

/

-¿Qué está pasando allá abajo?

-Milord, Soujiro-sama empezó a atacar a Himura-sama de la nada. Ahora un nuevo adversario apareció, uno que no habíamos notado- Un par de hombres aparecieron entre las sombras, para dirigirse a Okina. Hiko solo miraba preocupado, deseando que su pensamiento no lo guiara a lo que más estaba temiendo en ese momento.

-¿Quién?

-El lobo blanco- fue una voz suave la que atrajo la atención de todos, y observaron a una mujer casi carente de emociones, pero temblaba ante la mención que ella mismo hizo. Camino hasta quedar al lado de Hiko y observar por la ventana. Unos nuevos pasos se escucharon, de una Misao que había corrido para alcanzar a aquella mujer.

-¿Kaoru-san?

-Por eso no lo podía sentir, por eso no los vi venir. Aquella vez, esta vez… Él estaba entre ellos, él estaba ahí. Así fue como me capturo, no lo vimos venir. No lo vi venir. Su presencia se oculta a él y los que desea.

-Entonces… Eso confirma que es él quien está a la cabeza de esa rebelión.

-Por mi culpa, he expuesto a esta ciudad. Él sabe que estoy aquí. Debió… Debió…- Misao estrecho entre sus brazos a Kaoru al verla temblar ante el reconcomiendo de que aquel hombre. El moverse de ciudad, acorralarlos ahí, había sido quizás parte de su plan desde un inicio. Atacar la ciudad de Saito y la ciudad del sur era para reducir posibilidades. Luego ataco la de Hiko. _Donde yo fui descuidada y me expuse, él quería confirmar que yo estaba ahí._ Por eso esta vez no había esos cañones, que nunca habían visto. Sabía que ella saldría al rescate de los que por mucho tiempo estuvo asesinando. Él conocía sus movimientos. _Lo atraje._ Trago saliva y observo a Hiko quien parecía leerla con un pensamiento.

-No dejaremos te ponga un dedo encima. Somos tu familia Kaoru-san. Todos aquí, lo somos- Sintió una punzada ante la nueva pero ya familiar sensación. Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke; inclusive Tokio le dijeron que ella era familia, una amiga, un aliado. Apretó sus puños viendo el campo de batalla. Todos aquellos, aun si no eran asesinados por su mano, eran asesinados y expuestos por su culpa _¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya no puedes tocarme._ Recordando la nueva y fresca sensación que la energía de Kenshin estaba produciendo en su interior, ligándose, uniéndose más y haciéndose inquebrantable, marcándola como parte de él. Él ya no podía poseerla así que ¿Por qué seguía buscándola? Cerro los ojos y agarro su cabeza cuando sintió algo desgarrándose dentro de ella.

-¡Kaoru!

Grito Misao. Se inclinó aferrándose a la pared por un momento para luego dejarse tumbar en el suelo. Algo, algo estaba pasando. Algo pasaba con Kenshin, su bestia se comportaba inquieta y le gritaba ensordecida que fuera al auxilio de su pareja, que lo necesitaba que algo estaba pasando. Su olfato enloqueció, olía a peligro. Todo el ambiente apestaba al mismo y esto era nuevo para ella ¿Era parte del poder de la unión de Kenshin y ella? O era.

Algo sintió quebrarse en ella, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

-Alguien está intentando romper el vínculo de ellos- hablo Okina al sentir el aura de la joven cambiar de olor.

-No, esto es algo más- achico el estoico hombre Hiko; los ojos ante el presentimiento. Kaoru seguía respirando agitadamente y empezaba a sudar bastante. Se asomó por la ventana; observo como Kenshin ya no tenía una postura erguida- Himura-san está herido- susurro lo suficiente como para que llegará a los oídos de la hibrido y eso solo hizo que la bestia interna enloqueciera y le ordenara atender a su pareja, a su compañero. Aun si el vínculo no estaba abierto, era el sonido de alarma de saber que su pareja estaba herida lo que causaba locura, algo que con el tiempo podías dominar para un recién vinculado era horrible de controlar. Había un deseo de sangre, por aquel que estaba haciendo daño a lo que era suyo. _Pero aquí hay algo más._ Una herida no causaría estragos, pero su vínculo era reciente y no habían logrado acentuarlo más porque ambas partes se negaban a fusionarse aún más, por ende algo tan sencillo como una herida solo desgarraría si no había mucha conexión. Más no causaba el purgatorio que Kaoru estaba experimentando.

-¿Por qué Sou-chan está atacando a Kenshin-sama?- hablo preocupada Misao al ver como las espadas soltaba chispas entre un enfrentamiento entre Kenshin y Soujiro, al mismo tiempo que aquel que respondía por el lobo blanco atacaba cuando este agarraba distancia, pero parecía era buscar provocarlo y nada más.

-Es lo que no sabemos. Primero debemos sacar a Kenshin de ahí, antes que sea…- Hiko empezó a quitarse la túnica y desenfundar espada cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de energía muy cerca. Kaoru estaba respirando agitadamente, y de su cuerpo parecía salir vapor. Misao se alejó al tempo que este empezaba a quemarla. Okina la garro echándola hacia atrás y observo a Hiko. Ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando.

La energía se tornó aún más pesada y el ambiente olía a azufre, ningún presente podía moverse al momento que un grito gutural irrumpió en la habitación y un par de manos se estrellaban contra la piedra del suelo agrietándola. Hiko intento dar pasos y alcanzar a la joven pero mientras más se acercaba aquella energía Expedia de su cuerpo y lo latigueaba contra el suelo.

Lo siguiente que vieron, fue un par de ojos plateado volverse casi blancos y un rasgo casi animal encofrando el rostro de la joven, para luego saltar por la misma ventana, directo al campo de batalla.

-El sello, se ha roto.

/

-¿Quién diría que el famoso destructor de pieles, el famoso Battousai sería derrotado por nada más que un simple y joven vampiro?- hablo casi divertido el lobo blanco mientras se paseaba rodeando a la pareja y blandía la espada de vez en vez para molestar al pelirrojo.

-¡Soujiro!

-Por más que lo intentes, el chico no te escuchará. Ninguno de estos hombres, te escuchará. Solo me escucha a mí… _Soujiro, detente_ \- el chico de ojos azules, se detuvo y Kenshin pudo notar como el chico estaba llorando y pedía perdón con el reflejo de sus ojos. El pelirrojo tomo con más fuerza el mango de la espada y apretando con seguridad la herida que tardaba en sanar debido al esfuerzo de energía usado, se giró para ver al hombre de cabello blanco. Quien guardaba su espada y escondía sus brazos detrás de la espalda- ¿Ves? Admito que fue muy difícil controlarlo, pero gracias a nuestro pequeño experimento. Ahora podré controlarla a ella.

-¿Ella?

-Controlar vampiros y lobos de bajo rango e impureza sanguínea es muy fácil, el reto es para aquellos con sangre más pura y más… Para aquellos que son _híbridos._

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron ante la información. Buscaban a Kaoru. Aquel hombre blanco, además sabía que la mujer era un hibrido, eso hizo que tragará saliva. Una mujer bajo el dominio de ese hombre, sería caos. Su bestia interna ronroneo avisándole que no la entregaría, que ella era suya. _Nuestra._ Por primera vez podía ver la ventana de aquella unión que la luna les había dado, solo matándolo quizás podría unirse a la hibrido, eso si la locura no la mataba primero y no permitiría que lo matarán tan fácilmente, él era después de todo Battousai. Relajo su postura y lo miro fijamente.

-Creo que has llegado muy tarde. Ella ahora es _mía_.

-¿Oh? No esperaría que el gran Battousai, se juntará con una cambia piel- inclino la cabeza y sonrió- Veamos qué piensas de ella, ahora que… Su lobo ha despertado.

Antes que pudiera recitar a que se refería, una nueva figura paso rápido frente a él y se frenó dejándolo a él detrás de la persona. Podía sentir una gran energía emanar de la persona, su cuerpo expedía tanta energía que estaba echando vapor. Escucho un gruñido y supo a lo que aquel hombre se refería.

-Kaoru… Tanto tempo, mi hermoso jazmín.

- _Enishi…_ -parecían dos voces saliendo de una misma garganta. Esto ponía más precavido a Kenshin. Ver la meta forma de Kaoru, solo significaba que el sello se había roto. La pregunta caía en ¿Estaba en frenesí o a punto de? ¿Estaría preparado para matarla, sabiendo la consecuencia que podría traer a su cuerpo?

-Veo que has florecido y madurado, tal como lo esperaba.

-Tú, tú tendiste una trampa. Hiciste venir a esta gente acá para acorralarla ¿No es así?

-¿Ves lo bien que me conoces? Por eso serás la candidata perfecta para que tengamos cachorros, _Kaoru-_ Lamio sus labios ante la mención de su nombre, dio un par de pasos frente a ella- Lo único es que tendremos que hacer algo con esa actitud altanera que acabas de adquirir, no va contigo. No con el hermoso jazmín que empezaba a ver en la arena.

-Ella no ira a ningún lado contigo- se interpuso casi al instante cuando observo como aquel hombre intentaba tocar lo que era de su propiedad, tomándolo por la muñeca para empuñar la hoja de la espada contra la garganta del lobo, que empezaba a quemarle la piel. El hombre solo lo miro desde su posición y un ligero tic en su ojo fue lo último que pudo detallar, antes que Kaoru lo lanzará fuera del alcance de ambos.

Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos para ver como ahora sostenía con una mano la hoja de Soujiro y la rompía, para dejar inconsciente de un manotazo al chico. Se giró y noto como su mano derecha se alargaba y las uñas se afilaban para buscar penetrar al hombre frente a ella. Este solo retrocedió esquivando agraciadamente los movimientos. Y dejar espacio, se observó la camisa y la noto desgarrada. Sonrió al ver a la fémina acomodarse en un nuevo ataque, sus manos engendraban electricidad y el pelirrojo supo que sería peligroso quedarse ahí. Se reincorporo y tomando a Soujiro para pasarlo por el hombro, busco a Sanosuke, matando el resto de aquellos que hacían imposible al hombre abrirse paso.

Miro por encima del hombro y le entrego Soujiro a Sanosuke, mientras intentaban alejarse del sitio noto a sus espaldas como ninguno hacia algún movimiento, pero fue ver un ligero cambio en el aroma de Kaoru que índico que esta sería la que atacará.

/

 **¡Volvi! Se que ha pasado muco tiempo, pero he tenido tanto trabajo y atareada que ni chance ni inspiración me ha tocado. Este capitulo se me ha hecho algo difícil, no se porque pero bueno. Aquí salio, a partir de este punto empezaremos a ver una mejor relación entre Kenshin y Kao, aunque claro. Sabemos que la negación vendrá por Kenshin y todo lo demás y su "motivo" por permanecer con Kaoru es netamente por "seguridad" de que no caiga en manos de Enishi. Tonto iluso hahahaha.**

 **No podre responder los reviews de esta vez pero! Me encantaron leerlos, espero me escriban algo lindo con relación a este capitulo ¿Por qué Soujiro ataco a Kenshin? Chan chan chan!... Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leerme.**


End file.
